Star Wars: Eine Parodie
by Afaim
Summary: Wir werden mehr über den JediOrden und die SWGalaxis erfahren als wir jemals wissen wollten und uns dabei fragen: Warum tun wir uns das an?
1. Episode I

Disclaimer: Star Wars wurde von George Lucas geschaffen. Die Figuren, Rassen und Schauplätze gehören ihm und den Autoren des EUs. Ich bin nur böse zu ihnen allen.

Warnung: Dies ist eine schamlose Parodie. OoC-Verhalten ist obligatorisch. Sex und Kaffee die Laster des Jedi-Ordens und wer Obi-Wan mag sollte das vielleicht besser nicht lesen ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cast: Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Evan Pell, Tahl, Clee Rhara, Garen Muln und Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Episode I: In der ****Qui-Gon Jinn vor den Jedi-Rat tritt und wir mehr über den Orden der Jedi erfahren als wir jemals wissen wollten**

_Vor langer Zeit in einer weit weit weit weit weit – sehr weit - entfernten Galaxis…_

_Die Jedi-Ritter sind die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis. Sie halten Jugendliche davon ab ihre Kaugummis auf den Gehsteig zu spucken, sorgen mit Hilfe ihrer Lichtschwerter dafür, dass die Steuern niedrig bleiben und helfen alten Damen über die Straße. _

_Der tapferste und beliebteste Jedi-Ritter des Ordens ist Qui-Gon Jinn. Seine beeindruckende Größe alleine reicht aus um den Jedi alles billiger zukommen zu lassen. Auf Qui-Gon Jinn kann man sich immer verlassen. Trotzdem wird er öfter vor den Jedi-Rat zitiert. So auch dieses Mal…_

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratssaal_

Qui-Gon Jinn betritt den Ratssaal. Es handelt sich um einen sehr groß gewachsenen edlen Jedi-Ritter, der Ruhe und Autorität zugleich ausstrahlt, gütige Augen hat und … irgendwie nervös wirkt.

Qui-Gon (baut sich vor dem Rat auf): Ihr habt einen Auftrag für mich?

Yoda ,eine kleine grüne Puppe mit Gehstock: Für dich und deinen Padawan, ja.

Qui-Gon: Aber… ich habe keinen Padawan.

Mace Windu, ein dunkelhäutiger glatzköpfiger Jedi mit sehr schönen Zähnen: Doch. Seit gestern schon.

Qui-Gon (denkt nach. Nach einer kurzen Pause): Okay, wie betrunken war ich?

Mace: Wir haben gewettet und du hast verloren. Zur Strafe musst du einen Padawan nehmen.

Qui-Gon (seufzt): Nun, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Wer ist es? (Hoffnungsvoll) Garen Muln? Nein? (denkt nach) Siri Tachi? Reeft? Bruck Chun? Bant Eerin? Quinlan Vos?

Yoda: Obi-Wan Kenobi es ist.

Qui-Gon: …. Guter Witz. Wer ist es wirklich?

Mace: Es ist Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Qui-Gon: Aber…. Aber… Obi-Wan ist schon 13!

Adi Gallia, eine große dunkelhäutige Frau mit einer offensichtlichen Vorliebe für sehr mehrwürdige Hüte: Deswegen mussten wir ihn ja auch so schnell unter die Haube bringen.

Qui-Gon: Aber, Obi-Wan stolpert über seine eigenen Füße. Beim GEHEN!!

Plo: Deswegen hat ihn auch der beste Ausbilder bekommen, den wir zur Verfügung haben.

Qui-Gon: Leidet ihr unter Gedächtnisschwund!? Mein letzter Padawan ist der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen!!

Plo Koon, ein Außerirdischer und diesmal ist es sogar keine Puppe: Ja, aber er war sehr graziös.

Qui-Gon: Warum schickt ihr ihn nicht einfach zum Agri-Corps?!!

Mace: Die sind überfüllt. Tut mir Leid, Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon: Warum tut ihr mir das an? Es ist wegen Dooku, stimmt's. Mein alter Meister macht euch Schwierigkeiten und ihr lasst es an mir aus.

Yoda: Das ein Jedi niemals tun würde.

Qui-Gon: Und wohin führt der Auftrag?

Mace: Nach Bandomeer.

Qui-Gon: Darf ich ihn dort lassen?

Alle: NEIN!!

Qui-Gon (grummelt): Ich sollte heiraten und Kinder kriegen. (Geht beleidigt weg)

Mace: Ah, schon wieder ein zufriedener Mitarbeiter. Schickt den nächsten rein.

Adi: Darf ich voher auf's Klo?

Plo: Nein.

Evan Pell, ein weiteres aber eher unwichtiges Mitglied des Rates: Wie wär's mit Kaffeepause?

_Vor dem Ratssaal_

Tahl eine wunderschöne Jedi-Ritterin mit faszinierenden Augen wartet auf Qui-Gon. Sie ist sichtlich erfreut als er den Ratssaal verlässt.

Tahl (springt Qui-Gon an): Und wie ist es gelaufen, Schatz?

Qui-Gon: Psst, nicht so laut. Keiner darf wissen, dass wir….

Tahl: … hemmungslosen Sex haben? Das weiß doch sowieso jeder? Und wir sind damit bei weitem nicht die einzigen.

Qui-Gon: Psst!

Clee Rhara, eine ebenfalls wunderschöne Jedi-Ritterin: Hallo, Leute. Störe ich gerade?

Qui-Gon (stellt Tahl ab): Nie.

Clee: Mach dir keine Sorgen, Qui-Gon. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.

Qui-Gon: Welches Geheimnis?

Tahl: Was wollte der Rat von dir?

Qui-Gon: Hat mich auf eine Mission geschickt.

Tahl: Toll! Wohin geht's?

Qui-Gon: Bandomeer. Jetzt muss ich nur noch meinen Padawan abholen.

Tahl: Deinen WAS?

Clee: Du hast doch gar keinen Padawan.

Qui-Gon: Jetzt schon.

Tahl: Du hast einen Padawan. Aber wo sollen wir denn dann….

Clee (großzügig): Ihr könnt mein Quartier haben. Außer ich bin gerade beschäftigt, natürlich…

Tahl: Wer ist es denn? (Hoffnungsvoll) Siri Tachi? Nein. Garen Muln? Bruck Chun? Reeft? Quinlan Vos?

Qui-Gon: Es ist Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Clee und Tahl starren ihn an und beginnen dann zu lachen.

Clee: Guter Witz, Qui-Gon. Für einen Augenblick dachte ich schon, du meinst es ernst.

Qui-Gon sieht sie nur an.

Clee: Oh, mein Beileid.

Tahl: Ist das nicht der, der sich mal selbst fast ein Auge mit dem Trainingslichtschwert ausgestochen hätte?

Qui-Gon: … Das ist alles Dookus Schuld!

_Die Padwan-Quartiere_

Qui-Gon betritt die Padawan-Quartiere. Garen Muln, ein graziös aussehender und überaus sympathisch wirkender Padawan ist sichtlich überrascht den Meister zu sehen.

Garen: Meister Jinn, was macht Ihr denn hier?

Qui-Gon: Ich bin hier um meinen Padawan abzuholen.

Garen: Oh! Meister Jinn, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ihr wirklich … Ich meine, ich hatte es gehofft, aber…. Auf jeden Fall werde ich mich Eures Vertrauen's als würdig erweisen!

Qui-Gon: Garen, ich fürchte, das ist ein Missverständnis. Du bist nicht mein Padawan.

Garen (niedergeschlagen): Oh.

Qui-Gon: Du bist nicht mein Padawan, weil ich Clee versprechen musste, dich ihr über zu lassen.

Garen: Wirklich?

Qui-Gon: Aber natürlich. Sie spricht ständig nur von dir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie spätestens Morgen kommen wird um dich zu abzuholen.

Garen: Oh! Das ist wunderbar! Und wen wollt Ihr nun abholen?

Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan.

Garen: …

Qui-Gon: Glaub mir, er war auch nicht meine erste Wahl.

Garen: OBI!!

Obi-Wan: Ich komme!

Obi-Wan Kenobi, ein schlaksiger aber überaus gut aussehender Junge mit blitzenden blauen Augen, die einen grünen Farbton annehmen, wenn er aufgeregt ist, kommt angerannt, stolpert über seine eigenen Füße und landete vor Qui-Gon. Langsam sieht er an dessen riesenhaften Gestalt hoch.

Obi-Wan: Oh. Hi, Meister Jinn.

Qui-Gon: Ab heute bist du mein Padawan.

Obi-Wan: Wirklich? Und das ist nicht wieder ein Aprilscherz?

Qui-Gon sieht Garen fragend an.

Garen: Das war nicht meine Idee. Und Meister Tholme war betrunken genug um gerne mitzumachen.

Obi-Wan versucht aufzustehen, verheddert sich in Qui-Gons Robe und reißt den großen Jedi mit sich nieder.

Qui-Gon: Uff.

Obi-Wan: Entschuldigung, Meister.

Qui-Gon: Das ist alles Dookus Schuld.

_Fin_


	2. Episode II

Cast: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tahl, Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Clee Rhara, Plo Koon, Evan Pell, Tholme, Quinlan Vos und Garen Muln

**Episode II: In der Obi-Wan Kenobi den Jedi-Orden verlässt (das aber nur kurz) und Qui-Gon Urlaub machen möchte**

_Gemeinsam mit seinem unerschrockenen Padwan Obi-Wan Kenobi, den bösen Zungen auch Tolpi-Wan nennen, hat sich der allseits beliebte und sehr groß gewachsene Jedi-Ritter Qui-Gon Jinn auf dem Weg zu den von Kriegen heimgesuchten Planeten Melida/Daan gemacht._

_Leider musste er dort schnell feststellen, dass weder die Daan noch die Melida besonders gut auf die Jedi zu sprechen sind. Auf der Flucht vor den aufgebrachten Bürgern mussten die beiden Jedi-Ritter sogar ein gefährliches Minenfeld durchqueren…_

_Melida/Daan_

Qui-Gon: Ich frage mich, wo Obi-Wan schon wieder steckt. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht auf irgendeine Landmine getreten.

Obi-Wan (kommt sehr dreckig zu ihm): Hallo, Meister.

Qui-Gon: Oh, da bist du ja. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Und wieso bist du so dreckig?

Obi-Wan: Ich bin in ein Loch gefallen und den Jungen begegnet. Ich habe beschlossen ihnen zu helfen.

Qui-Gon: Hab ich das eben richtig verstanden?

Obi-Wan: Ja. Ich will kein Jedi mehr sein. Ich möchte für fragwürdige Ideale an der Seite von unterdrückten verbitterten Jugendlichen auf einem wildfremden Planeten kämpfen.

Qui-Gon: Na gut, aber dein Lichtschwert krieg ich.

_Coruscant, Tempel_

Tahl: He, wo hast du deinen Padawan gelassen?

Qui-Gon: Er hat den Orden verlassen.

Clee: Da zeichnet sich ein Muster ab. Falls wir jemals zu viele Jedi haben, müssen wir sie nur Qui-Gon zum Schüler geben.

Qui-Gon: Ich bin froh den Tollpatsch los zu sein. Jetzt hab ich wenigstens ein Ersatzlichtschwert.

Tahl: Und wie willst du das den Rat erklären?

Qui-Gon: Mir wird schon etwas einfallen.

_Ratssaal_

Yoda: Entführt du sagen?

Qui-Gon: Ja, von maskierten Nichtmenschen. Ich brauche Verstärkung um zurückzukehren und ihn zu retten.

Mace: Das ist eine höchstmerkwürdige Geschichte.

Qui-Gon: Ich hätte gerne Tahl und Clee und ihren Padawan Garen und vielleicht noch Tholme mit seinen neuen Padawan Quinlan. Das sollte reichen.

Adi: Wenn du das denkst…

Yoda: Es gestattet ist.

Qui-Gon: Danke sehr. (er verlässt den Ratssaal) Tahl! Clee! Tholme! Packt ein, wir machen Urlaub!!

Obi-Wan (taucht hinter ihm auf): Hallo.

Qui-Gon: AH!! Häh? Was machst du denn hier?

Tahl (kommt zu ihnen): Was macht der hier?

Obi-Wan (räuspert sich): Also… Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich ein Trottel war. Nehmt Ihr mich wieder zurück?

Qui-Gon: Muss ich mir noch überlegen...

Tahl: Qui-Gon!

Qui-Gon: Okay, okay. Ich nehme dich wieder. (leiser) Aber nur, weil mir sowieso keine andere Wahl bleibt.

Mace (kommt aus dem Ratssaal): Oh, wie es aussieht hat sich dein Padawan alleine befreien können, Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon: Ja, erzähl uns doch, wie es dir gelungen ist deinen _nichtmenschlichen maskierten Entführern _von Melida/Daan zu _entkommen._

Obi-Wan: Häh? ... OH! Nun ja, es war gar nicht so leicht. Aber ich habe es geschafft meine Fesseln an einer Glasscherbe durchzuschneiden und ungesehen aus dem Versteck zu robben. Dann hab ich ihr Raumschiff gestohlen und bin auf den schnellsten Weg hierher geflogen.

Mace: Tatsächlich. Anscheinend trägt deine Ausbildung doch noch Früchte. Meinen Respekt, Qui-Gon. Und nun entschuldigt mich. Ich muss für 13 kaffeesüchtige Meister den Stoff besorgen. (er geht)

Qui-Gon: Also, was ist wirklich passiert?

Obi-Wan: Ich wurde rausgeworfen, weil ich Cerasi unabsichtlich von einer Klippe gestoßen habe.

Tahl: Und was wird jetzt aus unseren Urlaub?

Clee (kommt heran): Genau, du schuldest mir einen. Immerhin musste ich deinetwegen einen Padawan annehmen.

Qui-Gon: Überlasst das mir. Ich hab eine Idee. Komm, Obi-Wan. (er zerrt ihn in den Ratssaal)

Plo und Evan spielen gerade Raumschiffversenken miteinander und Adi flechtet sich selbst einen Zopf aus ihren Haaren.

Yoda (zappelig): Was du willst?!

Qui-Gon: Urlaub. Nach seiner traumatischen Erfahrung auf Melida/Daan braucht Obi-Wan dringend Entspannung. Ich dachte an einen hübschen Planeten mit weiten Grasebenen, Wasserfällen und viel Fisch. Wie Naboo.

Yoda (zappelig): Wenn sein es muss. Wann Mace endlich mit dem Kaffee kommt?!

Qui-Gon: Ich finde, Tahl, Clee und Tholme sollten uns mit ihren Padawanen begleiten. Sie sehen in letzter Zeit immer so überarbeitet aus.

Yoda (zappelig): Wenn sein es muss. Wo Mace bleibt?!

Qui-Gon: Vielen Dank, Meister. (zerrt Obi-Wan mit sich aus dem Saal)

Tahl: Und?

Qui-Gon: Alles klar, wir können fahren.

_Naboo_

Clee: Ah, es ist so schön in der Sonne zu liegen und die Seenlandschaft zu genießen.

Tahl (küsst Qui-Gon): Allerdings.

Qui-Gon zieht sie an sich.

Tholme, ein sehr heldenhaft wirkender Jedi-Ritter: Nicht vor den Kindern, Leute.

Clee: Wo sind die Kinder überhaupt?

Tholme: Dort drüben?

Clee: Warum attackiert Quinlan Obi-Wan mit dem Lichtschwert?

Tholme: Weil Obi-Wan ihn unabsichtlich den Wasserfall hinunter gestoßen hat. Quin nimmt solche Dinge sehr schlecht auf.

Clee: Und wieso blutet Garen?

Tholme: Obi-Wan hat ihn unabsichtlich mit einem großen Stein am Kopf getroffen.

Clee: Ach so. … He, ihr Zwei! Macht so etwas gefälligst nicht, wenn ich daneben liege!!

Tholme: Ah, ich vermisse T'ra Saa.

Clee: Oh, bitte. Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Die hält dich doch für ein Kind.

Tholme: Nicht mehr…

Clee: Bin ich eigentlich die Einzige, die keinen Sex bekommt? … Oh. Das hat sicher weh getan. Qui-Gon, ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber Obi-Wan ist verletzt.

Qui-Gon: Das ist nichts Neues. Mach dir nichts draus.

Obi-Wan: MEISTER!! QUIN HAT MIR WEH GETAN! SAGT IHM, DASS ER DAS NICHT DARF!

Qui-Gon: Ach, die zwei Tage ohne Padawan waren so schön.

_Fin_

_Reviews sind erwünscht!_


	3. Episode III

Cast: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tahl, Bant Eerin, Mace Windu, Alani, Eritha

**Episode III: In der Tahl stirbt, Qui-Gon der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfällt und Obi-Wan nichts kapiert**

_Die Jedi-Ritterin Tahl ist ohne ihren Padawan Bant nach New Apsolon aufgebrochen um dort den mit ihr befreundeten Zwillingstöchtern des Regierungschefs zu helfen._

_Qui-Gon Jinn ist ihr gemeinsam mit seinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi gefolgt um sie vor ihrem Tod, den er in einer Vision gesehen haben soll, retten zu können._

_Während Obi-Wan noch über die Mission seines Meisters rätselt, gerät Tahl in zunehmende Bedrängnis…_

_Raumschiff_

Obi-Wan (denkt): Merkwürdig, dass Qui-Gon sich solche Sorgen um Tahl macht. Ich weiß, sie sind sehr enge Freunde, aber so wie er sich verhält, könnte man fast meinen, sie sei seine Schwester oder so etwas in der Art….

_Rückblick: _Obi-Wan kommt herein als Qui-Gon und Tahl gerade mit einem innigen Kuss beschäftigt sind.

Obi-Wan: Meister, was macht Ihr denn da mit Tahl?!

Qui-Gon (verlegen): Wir – äh- üben Mund zu Mund- Beatmung.

Tahl (verlegen): Ja, weißt du, ich hab Asthma und mein Spree war gerade nicht bei der Hand, also…

Obi-Wan: Verstehe.

_Rückblick Ende_

Obi-Wan (denkt): Wegen ihrem Asthma wird sie noch größere Probleme haben als jeder andere.

Qui-Gon (denkt): Zum Glück hat mir der Rat diesen Unsinn mit der Vision abgenommen. Ich vermisse Tahl. Aber jetzt werden wir uns ja bald wieder sehen.

_New Apsolon_

Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan steigen aus dem Schiff aus und werden von Tahl begrüßt, die ihnen entgegen kommt. Qui-Gon will sie umarmen, aber Tahl stößt ihn weg.

Tahl (anklagend): Was machst du hier, Qui-Gon?! Ich bin extra alleine hierher gekommen um meine Ruhe zu haben!

Qui-Gon: Oh. … Aber ich hab dich vermisst.

Tahl (verdreht die Augen): Gib doch einfach zu, dass du viel zu lange nicht mehr…. (sie unterbricht sich als ihr Blick auf Obi-Wan fällt) … nun, du weißt schon.

Qui-Gon: Vielleicht wollte ich dich einfach wieder sehen.

Tahl: Ja, ja.

Obi-Wan (deutet auf zwei blonde Mädchen, die auf sie zukommen): Sind das die Zwillinge?

Tahl: Ja. Obi-Wan darf ich vorstellen: Eritha und Alani.

Obi-Wan: Hi.

Eritha und Alani, die umwerfend hübschen blonden Zwillinge mit den strahlend blauen Augen : Hallo, Obi-Wan. (Sie mustern ihn gierig) Bist du auch ein Jedi?

Obi-Wan: Ja, ein Jedi in Ausbildung. Warum seht ihr mich so merkwürdig an.

Alani: Wir haben uns gefragt….

Eritha: … ob wir vielleicht einmal dein Lichtschwert sehen können?

Obi-Wan: Nat-

Qui-Gon (zerrt ihn von den Zwillingen weg): Das könnt ihr vergessen! Obi-Wan wird sein Lichtschwert, wenn es nach mir geht, niemanden zeigen bevor der Dreißig ist!

Die Zwillinge machen ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

Tahl: Dann lasst mich euch einmal über die Mission aufklären, wenn ihr schon uneingeladen hier auftaucht.

_Im Heim der Zwillinge_

Qui-Gon: Verstehe ich das richtig? Ihr geht davon aus, dass euer Vater von seinem besten Freund, der euch aufgenommen hat und euch behandelt als wärt ihr seine eigenen Töchter, ermordet wurde?

Die Zwillinge nicken einhellig.

Tahl: Wenn Eritha und Alani das sagen, dann muss es einfach stimmen.

Eritha und Alani nicken wieder einhellig und über ihren Köpfen scheint fast ein Heiligenschein zu erstrahlen.

Qui-Gon (seufzt): Wenn du das sagst, Tahl.

Obi-Wan: Aber das ergibt doch alles überhaupt keinen Sinn!

Qui-Gon (streng): Halt den Mund, Obi-Wan!

Obi-Wan: Aber…

Qui-Gon: Ruhe!

Obi-Wan schweigt beleidigt. Qui-Gon scheint zufrieden.

_Später_

Qui-Gon: Also denk daran, es wird eine Falle sein.

Tahl: Aber Eritha und Alani würden niemals irgendetwas unrechtes tun! Ich liebe sie wie meine eigenen Töchter.

Qui-Gon: Das sagst du nur, weil du dich überhaupt nicht um deinen Padawan scherst. Wenn du erst einmal wirklich einen am Hals hast, wird dir klar werden, dass du Kinder überhaupt nicht lieben kannst.

Tahl: Das ist eine sehr traurige Einstellung, Qui-Gon… Krieg ich wenigstens einen Abschiedskuss? (Sie küssen sich)

Alani steckt den Kopf bei der Türe herein: Kommt Ihr Tahl? Wir kommen zu spät zu den Treffen mit den Arbeitern.

Tahl und Alani gehen. Qui-Gon sieht ihnen besorgt nach. Obi-Wan kommt herein und stolpert dabei über seine eigenen Füße. Qui-Gon seufzt unhörbar.

Obi-Wan: Meister, ich verstehe immer noch nicht…

Qui-Gon: Das ist nichts Neues. Hör zu, wir tun so als würden wir ihre Geschichte glauben um ihnen auf diese Art eine Falle zu stellen. Es kann nichts schief gehen.

_Später_

Mace Windu und Bant Eerin, Tahls neuer Padawan, eine Mon Cal-Fischfrau entsteigen ihrem Raumschiff.

Mace: Was ist schief gegangen?

Obi-Wan: Na ja, zuerst wurde der neue Regierungschef ermordet und dann wurde Tahl entführt.

Bant: Oh, nein. Arme Tahl. Das wird ihrem Teint gar nicht gut tun!

Mace: Wissen wir, wer dafür verantwortlich ist?

Obi-Wan: Eritha und Alani.

Mace: Die Adoptivtöchter des neuen Regierungschefs, die die Jedi hierher gebeten haben damit sie die Ermordung ihres Vaters aufklären?

Obi-Wan (nickt): Hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie zuerst ihrem Vater und dann ihren Adoptivvater umgebracht haben. Tahl haben sie entführt, damit sie nicht drauf kommt.

Bant: Die arme, arme Tahl.

Mace (sieht sich suchend um): Wo ist Qui-Gon?

Obi-Wan: Nun- ähm –

_Rückblick:_

Qui-Gon würgt Eritha und zischt bedrohlich: Wo ist Tahl?!

_Rückblickende._

Obi-Wan: Er sucht Tahl.

Mace: Ganz alleine?

_Rückblick:_

Obi-Wan: Meister eure Augen haben so eine komische Farbe angenommen!

Qui-Gon: Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich! (er wirft Obi-Wan mit einem Machtstoß von sich und stampft wütend davon)

_Rückblickende._

Obi-Wan: Ich wollte ihm nicht im Weg sein.

Qui-Gon kommt angestapft.

Mace: Qui-Gon, du bist zurück! Wo ist Tahl?

Qui-Gon (düster): Tahl ist tot.

Bant: Oh, nein. Die arme, arme Tahl.

Mace: Das tut mir sehr Leid. Ich weiß, ihr beide habt euch nahe gestanden…. Was ist mit ihren Mördern?

Qui-Gon (düster): Ich habe mich um sie gekümmert.

Obi-Wan: Habt ihr sie den Behörden übergeben?

Peinliches Schweigen.

Mace (leichthin): Lasst uns in den Tempel zurückkehren und eine Dämonenaustreibung durchführen.

Obi-Wan: Wieso das denn?

Bant: Die arme, arme Tahl. Sie hatte immer so wunderbare Frisuren.

Mace (zuversichtlich): Das ist nichts, was eine Dämonenaustreibung und ein paar Tage Meditation nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen. Und zur Not können wir immer noch deine Erinnerung löschen. Ich habe gehört der Orden hatte in der Vergangenheit damit bei einem Typen namens Revan großen Erfolg. (er klopft Qui-Gon auf die Schulter) Wirst schon sehen, alles wird wieder gut werden …. Ist dir klar, dass du schon schimmelst?

Obi-Wan (unglücklich): Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr.

Bant: Die arme, arme, _arme_ Tahl.

Tahls Geist steht kopfschüttelnd hinter den vier Jedi: Ich fürchte ohne mich werden die gar nichts hinbekommen.

_Fin_

_Nachdem ich lange genug auf Jedi-Padawan rumgehackt habe folgt jetzt Episode I._


	4. Die dunkle Bedrohung

Cast: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, ihr Double, Yoda, Mace Windu, der Rest des Jedi-Rats, Panaka, Nute Gunray, Droide 1, Senatsdiener, Jar Jar Binks, Palpatine, Wattoo, Darth Maul

**Episode „Die dunkle Bedrohung": In der es einen echt coolen Lichtschwertkampf gibt, Qui-Gon stirbt und Anakin Skywalker seinen ersten Auftritt hat**

_Nachdem der Jedi-Ritter Qui-Gon Jinn sich vom traumatischen Verlust seiner Geliebten Tahl erholt hatte, konnte er die Ausbildung seines Padawans Tolpiwan Ke- ich meine, Obi-Wan Kenobi, wieder aufnehmen. Nach langen Jahren der gemeinsamen Zeit und vielen Missionen ist Obi-Wan immer noch nicht bereit ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden, doch sein Meister ist zuversichtlich, dass es ihm doch noch gelingen wird den jungen Mann „wenigstens ein bisschen Eleganz" beizubringen, selbst wenn es „das letzte ist was ich tue!"_

_Unterdessen hat der kleine aber feine Planet Naboo seine eigenen Probleme. Die finstere sinistere viel zu reiche Handelsförderation hat beschlossen eine Blockade um den Planeten herum zu errichten um die regierende wunderschöne junge naive Königin zu zwingen ein Abkommen zu unterzeichnen._

_Der oberste Kanzler der Republik hat heimlich zwei ihm vertraute Jedi ausgesandt um die Situation zu bereinigen. Doch da Meister Tholme und Quinlan Vos wichtigeres zu tun haben, mussten schließlich doch Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan gehen…_

_Ein Raumschiff, nahe Naboo_

Obi-Wan: Warum müssen eigentlich immer wir gehen?

Qui-Gon: Weil es eben so ist, und jetzt sei still.

_Naboo-Orbit_

_Am Bord des Hauptschiffes der Handelförderation_

Nute Gunray, ein grüner Franzose mit schwarzen Augen und einen an einen Schnabel erinnernden Mund, der natürlich mit Akzent spricht: Das sind die Jedi. Schießt sie ab!

Droide 1, der braun ist, Arme und Beine besitzt und mit hoher Stimme flötet: Zu Befehl, Sir, Sir, Sir, Sir, Sir, Si-

Nute: Macht schon!

Das Schiff schießt auf das Schiff unserer Helden, trifft dieses und sorgt dafür, dass es glühend in die Richtung des Planeten Naboo stürzt (ob es physikalisch möglich ist im schwerelosen Raum abzustürzen wird an dieser Stelle nicht erörtert).

_Das Schiff der Jedi_

Obi-Wan: Bei der Macht! Wir stürzen ab! Meister, was sollen wir tun?!!

Qui-Gon: Keine Panik. (er holt etwas unter Obi-Wans Sitz hervor und überreicht es dem Padawan) Hier.

Obi-Wan: Ein Fallschirm?!

Qui-Gon: Genau. Wir warten auf den richtigen Moment und dann springen wir ab. Du wirst sehen, alles wird glatt gehen.

Obi-Wan (starrt unsicher auf den Fallschirm): Okaaaaay.

Sie treten zur Luke. Qui-Gon tritt sie weg.

Qui-Gon: Gleich ist es soweit. Jetzt!

Obi-Wan klammert den Fallschirm trotzig an sich und starrte ihn als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Qui-Gon seufzt und stößt ihn aus dem Raumschiff.

Obi-Wan: Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!

Qui-Gon (nachdenklich): Vielleicht hätte ich das erst tun sollen nachdem er den Fallschirm angezogen hatte. … (er zuckte die Schultern, zieht seinen Fallschirm an und springt) Taaaaahhhhhhhlllllll!

_Naboo_

Obi-Wan knallt in eine Baumkrone. Der Baum gibt unter ihm nach, kommt dann wieder hoch und schleudert ihn von sich fort. Obi-Wan fliegt kreischend durch die Luft und landet dann unsanft am Bauch.

Obi-Wan (denkt): Bin ich tot? … Nein, wenn ich tot wäre, dann würde ich ganz eindeutig nicht so viele Schmerzen spüren. … Am besten ich bleibe noch ein paar Minuten liegen und mache mich dann auf die Suche nach meinem Meister. Ja, das ist ein Plan.

_Zwei Stunden später_

Obi-Wan rappelt sich stöhnend auf.

Qui-Gons Stimme von weitem: Ah, da steckst du.

Qui-Gon kommt mit einem merkwürdigen Wesen im Schlepptau auf Obi-Wan zu.

Obi-Wan (deutet auf das Wesen hinter Qui-Gon): Wer ist das denn?

Jar Jar Binks , ein sprechender aber offensichtlich nicht allzu intelligenter zweibeiniger Fisch : Michse Jar Jar Bink. Hallo, hallo.

Qui-Gon (seufzt): Ich hab ihn unabsichtlich nieder gerannt, weil er im Weg rum gestanden ist. Leider hat sich herausgestellt, dass er von dem Transporter der Droiden-Armee überfahren worden wäre, wenn ich das nicht getan hätte und nun bildet er sich ein bei mir in so einer Art Lebensschuld zu stehen und folgt mir auf Schritt und Tritt.

Obi-Wan: Seht es positiv, Meister. Nun habt Ihr einen Haussklaven.

Qui-Gon (leise): Mein bisheriger war mir auch nicht gerade nützlich.

Obi-Wan: Wie bitte?

Qui-Gon: Nichts. Komm mit wir müssen die Königin finden.

Jar Jar: Michse auch kommen.

Qui-Gon: Wenn's sein muss. Weißt du, in welche Richtung wir wollen, wenn wir zur Hauptstadt müssen?

Jar Jar: Klaro. Wirse müssen inse See und dannse mehrere Meter schwimmen und dannse…

Obi-Wan: Okay. (geht los in Richtung See)

Qui-Gon (hält ihm am Ellenbogen fest): Ich meinte die Hauptstadt der menschlichen Naboo.

Jar Jar: Oh. Dasse ich nicht weiß.

Qui-Gon seufzt.

_Unterdessen in der Hauptstadt der __menschlichen__ Naboo. Nicht der Gungans. Vergesst die Gungans. Die interessieren uns nicht. Wirklich. Vergesst sie. Na gut, dann vergesst sie halt nicht! Harumph!_

Königin Amidala, eine junge Frau, deren hübsches Gesicht so sehr mit dicker Clownschminke bedeckt ist, dass es schon weh tut sie anzusehen: Wo bleiben nur die Botschafter des Kanzlers?

Captain Panaka, ihr dunkleheutiger gutaussehender aber durch einen merkwürdigen Hut entstellter, Leibwächter: Wir müssen die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass sie getötet wurden.

Amidala (überzeugt): Ich werde trotzdem nicht verhandeln.

_Wenig später_

Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan betreten den Palast und zerstören im Vorbeigehen ein paar Droiden. Jar Jar trottet mit dämlichem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

Qui-Gon: Die Verspätung tut uns Leid. Wir wurden aufgehalten.

Amidala: Kein Problem.

Qui-Gon: Kommt mit uns. Wir werden die Blockade der Handelsförderation durchbrechen und euch an einen Ort bringen, wo ihr sicher seid und kein Mensch oder Nichtmensch und auch kein Droide nach euch suchen wird.

Obi-Wan: Und ein Cyborg?

Qui-Gon: Auch der nicht?

Obi-Wan: Und ein-

Qui-Gon: Lasst uns gehen.

_Einige Tage später_

_Tatooine_

Amidala: Ich hasse diesen Planeten! Es ist dreckig, sandig und warm! Ich krieg schon Durst, wenn ich nur aus dem Fenster des Raumschiffes sehe!

Qui-Gon: Aber hier seid Ihr sicher!

Amidala: Das ist mir egal! Ich will hier weg.

Qui-Gon: Von mir aus. Dann muss ich aber Ersatzteile kaufen gehen.

Amidala: Tut das. Und nehmt meine Dienerin Padmé mit.

Qui-Gon: Sehr wohl.

Obi-Wan: Wann brechen wir auf?

Qui-Gon: Du bleibst hier.

Obi-Wan: Aber warum?!?

Qui-Gon: Weil es immer zu Katastrophen kommt, wenn ich dich mitnehme, darum. Ich nehme Jar Jar mit. Vielleicht finde ich irgendeinen Dummen an den ich ihn verkaufen kann.

Padmé, eine hübsche junge Dienerin, die entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit der Königin besitzt: Ist diese Kleidung angemessen?

Qui-Gon mustert sie. Sie trägt eine schneeweiße Kombination.

Qui-Gon: Zieht euch um. In einer halben Stunde brechen wir auf.

_Mos Espa_

Qui-Gon, Padmé und Jar Jar gehen in der Tatooine-Version einer Stadt spazieren. Qui-Gons Blick fällt auf eine Hütte auf deren Dach ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift „WATOOS LADEN" steht.

Qui-Gon: Vielleicht finden wir hier etwas. (sie betreten den Laden) Jar Jar, fass ja nichts an.

Padmé: Ich bewundere Eure Geduld.

Qui-Gon: Ist nicht anders als mit Obi-Wan.

Anakin Skywalker, eine kleiner dreckiger Junge, den man schon jetzt ansieht, dass er einmal viele Herzen brechen wird, erscheint im Laden.

Anakin: Ich kenne Sie! Sie sind der große Jedi-Ritter Qui-Gon Jinn!

Qui-Gon: Das ist richtig.

Anakin: Ich bin Euer größter Fan! Ich habe alle Eure Holoromane gelesen und habe ein lebensgroßes Holoabbild von Euch bei mir zu Hause stehen!

Padmé sieht Qui-Gon fragend an.

Qui-Gon: Na ja, da war dieser Schundromanschreiber, und wer sagt schon nein, wenn einem neben Geld auch noch Ruhm versprochen wird? Außerdem war ich damals als ich unterschrieben habe noch jung und naiv.

Padmé: Und wann war das?

Qui-Gon: So vor vier, fünf Jahren.

Anakin: Was wollt ihr denn hier?

Qui-Gon: Wir brauchen Ersatzteile.

Wattoo, ein blauer Schlumpf mit langer Nase und Flügeln, kommt angeflogen: Wenn Ihr den Jungen dazu nehmt, bekommt Ihr sie umsonst.

Qui-Gon: Einverstanden.

Anakin: Jippieee!! Ich werde ein Jedi-Ritter!

Qui-Gon: Hab ich das gesagt?

_Zurück beim Schiff_

Padmé: Starr mich nicht dauernd an, du unheimlicher kleiner Stalker.

Anakin: Jar Jar, ich denke sie mag mich.

Obi-Wan: Wer oder was ist das jetzt schon wieder?

Qui-Gon: Das ist Anakin Skywalker. Er war ein Sklave….

Obi-Wan: Ihr habt einen Sklaven gekauft? Noch dazu einen kleinen Jungen? Meister, mir war gar nicht klar, dass Ihr solche Gelüste habt!

Qui-Gon (reicht ihm die Ersatzteile): Bring die zum Mechaniker und sei still. Wir fliegen mit der Königin nach Coruscant. Dort wird sie sicher sein.

_Später_

_Coruscant_

_Jedi-Tempel_

_Ratssaal_

Mace: Ist er überhaupt machtsensitiv?

Qui-Gon: Ich denke schon. Er hat seinen Besitzer manipuliert, damit er ihn an mich verschenkt und das auch noch unbewusst.

Yoda: Groß sein Potential ist. Aber auch groß die Dunkelheit in ihm ist.

Anakin: Ich will aber ein Jedi werden!

Alle Meister: Einverstanden. Er wird aufgenommen.

Obi-Wan: Das ist geschummelt!

Anakin: Und ich will, dass Qui-Gon Jinn mein Meister wird!

Qui-Gon: Aber gerne. (denkt) Dann werde ich zumindest endlich Obi-Wan los.

Obi-Wan: Was?!

Mace: Einverstanden. Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, kann ich ja los um Kaffee zu holen.

_Senatsgebäude_

_Senat_

Amidala: Und deswegen beantrage ich, dass Palpatine, der Senator meiner Heimatwelt, statt Finis Valorum das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers übernimmt.

Palpatine, ein älterer sehr sympathisch wirkender Mann, der in Wahrheit jedoch der sinistre Sith-Lord Darth Sidious ist, nur weiß das jetzt offiziell noch keiner: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. (denkt) Und das alles ohne Gedankenmanipulation. Ich bin wirklich gut.

Senatsdiener: Darüber müssen wir abstimmen.

Amidala: Ich kehre nach Naboo zurück um mein Volk zu retten.

Palpatine: Ist das wirklich nötig?

Amidala: Allerdings.

Palpatine (denkt): Na gut. Dann schicke ihr eben Darth Maul nach, der kann sie umbringen, nun da sie getan hat, was ich von ihr wollte.

Amidala (funkt Qui-Gon an): Meister Jinn, habt Ihr Lust auf einen weiteren Ausflug nach Naboo? Ihr hättet eine Chance Jar Jar loszuwerden.

_Später_

_Naboo_

Das Schiff landet. Amidala, Padmé, Panaka, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin und Jar Jar sowie eine Hand voll Soldaten steigen aus.

Padmé: Lasst uns den Palast zurückerobern und den Franzosen in den Hintern treten!

Obi-Wan: Moment mal! Warum gibt die Dienerin jetzt die Befehle?

Qui-Gon: Weil sie eigentlich die Königin ist. Die andere ist nur ein Double. Das sieht doch ein Blinder. (er wendet sich an Anakin) Du bleibst mit Jar Jar hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck!

Anakin: Wenn's sein muss….

In diesem Moment betritt Darth Maul, ein Kerl der entweder rot oder schwarz ist und am ganzen restlichen Körper mit roter oder schwarzer Farbe tätowiert wurde und auch noch Hörner am Kopf hat und gelb glühende Augen besitzt.

Maul (zischt): Jedi! (er aktiviert sein rotes Lichtschwert)

Qui-Gon (zischt) Sith! (er aktiviert sein grünes Lichtschwert und rennt auf Maul zu, Obi-Wan stolpert hinterher und ersticht sich dabei beinahe selbst mit seinen eigenen blauen Lichtschwert).

Padmé: So war das eigentlich nicht geplant. … Was soll's. (sie zuckt die Schultern) Folgt mir! (sie rennt mit gezückten Blaster los, Panaka und des Rest der Truppen folgen ihr)

Anakin: Wie typisch. Und ich bleibe zurück und langweile mich …. Hast du Lust ein paar Raumschiffe in die Luft zu jagen, Jar Jar?

Jar Jar: Sehe ichse aus wie ein Droide?

Anakin (zuckt die Schultern): Dann mach ich's eben allein.

_Unterdessen haben die beiden Jedi und der Sith ihren Kampf zum Reaktorschacht verlegt_

Maul fährt seine zweite Lichtschwerklinge aus.

Obi-Wan: He, das ist geschummelt! Meister, sagt ihm, dass er das nicht darf!

Qui-Gon: Nun, wir sind zu zweit. Er ist alleine. Ich denke, das ist ganz fair so.

Maul: Kämpft!

Qui-Gon stürmt auf ihn zu. Obi-Wan will helfen, rutscht aber aus und landet unsanft auf den Hintern. Diesen Moment hat Maul genutzt um Qui-Gon zu durchbohren.

Obi-Wan: Neeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Er stürmt auf Maul zu, attackiert ihn herb, trifft ihn am Bauch und stößt ihn den Reaktorschacht hinunter. … Was? Das ist Obi-Wan. Hattet ihr etwa ein langes cooles Lichtschwertduell erwartet?

Obi-Wan kniet sich zum sterbenden Qui-Gon: Meister, es tut mir so leid.

Qui-Gon: Das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht mehr. (er hustet Blut)

Obi-Wan: Ich mach es wieder gut indem ich den Jungen für Euch ausbilde.

Qui-Gon: Von mir aus. Wenn ich tot bin, dann muss ich dich wenigstens nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen.

Obi-Wan: Oh, Meister, das meint Ihr nicht so. Das sagt Ihr nur, weil Ihr im Sterben liegt und nicht mehr klar denken könnt.

Qui-Gon: Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. (stirbt mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht)

_Unterdessen_

Padmé tritt Nute Gunray in den Hintern. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Padmé: Ah, das tut gut. … Und der ist dafür, dass dieser unheimliche Sklavenjunge mich die ganze Zeit anglotzt (tritt Gunray erneut)

_Unterdessen_

Maul erwacht unten im Reaktorschacht.

Maul: Verfluchte Jedi! Das werdet ihr büßen, ich … (er sieht dass er in der Mitte durchgehackt wurde) … bestehe aus zwei Hälften. (Stirbt vor Schreck)

_Fin_

_Weiter geht's mit Jedi-Quest._


	5. Episode IV

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Soara Antana, Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin, Darra Thel-Tanis, Tyro Caladian, Siri Tachi, Granta Omega, Quinlan Vos, Garen Muln, Bant Eerin, Reeft

**Episode IV: In der Obi-Wan um die „guten alten Zeiten" trauert, Ferus und Anakin streiten und einiges anderes geschieht**

_Nach dem traumatischen Tod seines Meisters des groß gewachsenen und großartigen Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn hat To-... Obi-Wan Kenobi den Rang es Ritters erreicht und damit endlich seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen._

_Wenige Jahre später hat er den überaus begabten, aber von Dunkelheit gezeichneten Anakin Skywalker als seinen Padawan angenommen und ist nun selbst Lehrer._

_Leider hat sich die Ausbildung des begabten Jungen als schwieriger erwiesen als Obi-Wan Kenobi es erwartet hätte, neigt sein Schüler doch dazu nicht auf seinen Meister zu hören und sich ständig selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen…_

_Coruscant_

_Senatsgebäude_

_Vorzimmer_

Obi-Wan: Zu dumm, dass der Rat ausgerechnet uns beauftragt hat nach dieser merkwürdigen Granta Omega Person zu forschen.

Soara Antana, eine wunderschöne Jedi-Ritterin mit Traumfigur: Immerhin hat der versucht dich und Anakin umzubringen. Ich bin nur hier, weil wir befreundet sind und ich dir noch einen Gefallen Schulde.

Obi-Wan (lugt in den Senat): Die scheinen noch zu brauchen. Seit Palpatine oberster Kanzler ist, scheinen die Senatssitzungen noch länger zu dauern. Zu Schade, dass ich Tyro nicht einfach rauswinken kann.

Soara: Ich glaube, deine Geduld hat in den letzten Jahren einfach abgenommen.

Obi-Wan (erschrocken): Was macht Sano Saura denn dort im Senat?

Soara: Kennst du ihn?

Obi-Wan: Allerdings. Er war der Anwalt, der mich verklagt hat, nachdem ich Bruck unbeabsichtiger Weise von dieser Klippe gestoßen hatte.

Soara: Ich frag lieber nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist er jetzt Senator.

Obi-Wan (kopfschüttelnd): Heutzutage wird auch schon alles Senator.

Soara: Sie bewegen sich, ich glaube es ist vorbei.

Tyro Caladian, ein weiterer haariger Nichtmensch, der auch Senatsdiener ist, kommt aus dem Senat. Er erblickt Obi-Wan und Soara und grinst.

Tyro: Ah, Obi, mein Freund. Guten Tag, Lady Antana. Was kann ich heute für euch beide tun?

Obi-Wan: Wir brauchen Infos über einen gewissen Granta Omega.

Tyro (nickt): Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt.

_Später im Jedi-Tempel_

Soara: Einfach schrecklich, das was wir herausgefunden haben. Findest du nicht?

Obi-Wan: Allerdings. Was ist nur aus dieser Welt geworden? Anwälte werden Politiker, Granta Omegas und Wissenschaftler sind Sith-Kult Anhänger, Meister Yaddle spricht...

Siri Tachi, eine wunderschöne blonde Jedi-Meisterin kommt zu ihm gerannt: Anakin ist in Schwierigkeiten, auf Grund seiner Blödheit und weil er dir nicht vertraut.

Obi-Wan: Wenigstens auf einen ist Verlass!

Soara: Sollten wir jetzt nicht los um ihn zu retten?

Obi-Wan: Oh, ja!! Wie in den guten alten Zeiten! Ach, hab ich nicht einfach den besten Padawan?

Soara: Na ja, nur weil Darra immer macht, was ich ihr sage und am Wochenende das Quartier putzt ist sie noch lange nicht besser als Anakin…

Obi-Wan (betroffen): Sie macht dein Quartier sauber?

Soara: Aber nur am Wochenende.

Obi-Wan: Meinst du, ich kann ihn noch umtauschen?

Siri: Was ist jetzt mit der Rettung?!

Obi-Wan: Geh nur voran, schöne Frau!

_In Granta Omegas Villa_

Anakin Skywalker, hat sich inzwischen zu einem stattlichen Padawan entwickelt, dem man immer mehr ansieht, dass er einst viele Herzen brechen wird (denkt): Das war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee.

Granta Omega, der genauso umwerfend aussieht wie sein leider verstorbener Vater, den wir aus Platzgründen niemals kennen gelernt haben (würgt ihn): Wenn die Luftzufuhr zu deinen Gehirn erst lange genug unterbrochen ist, dann werde ich als der Mann, der den mächtigen Auserwählten erwürgt hat, in die Geschichte eingehen.

Obi-Wan, Soara und Siri kommen mit gezückten Lichtschwertern hereingestürmt.

Obi-Wan: Lass meinen Padawan sofort los, du Sith anbetender Schurke!

Granta (lässt Anakin los): Ihr habt es also herausgefunden. Es wird Zeit für meinen Abgang… (er flüchtet durch einen Geheimgang in der Wand)

Obi-Wan will ihm nachsetzen verheddert sich aber in seiner Robe und fällt auch Siri neben ihm und landet auf ihr.

Obi-Wan: Äh, hi. (er grinst sie dümmlich an)

Siri: Geh lieber auf der Stelle runter von mir, bevor ich dir eine scheuer.

Soara rennt inzwischen alleine in den Geheimgang. Anakin atmet tief ein, nimmt sein Lichtschwert und folgt ihr. Im dunklen Geheimgang sieht er nicht, wo er hinrennt und stößt gegen Soara.

Soara: Er ist weg.

Anakin: Verdammt!

Soara: Lass uns lieber zurückgehen, bevor Siri deinem Meister seine Männlichkeit für immer nimmt.

_Später im Tempel:_

Obi-Wan: Das war ein kompletter Reinfall.

Anakin (zerknirscht): Es tut mir leid, Meister. Das nächste Mal gehe ich ihm nicht mehr in der Falle, versprochen!

Obi-Wan: Schon gut. Ich werde mir Soara und Siri dem Jedi-Rat Bericht erstatten. Vielleicht fällt Mace oder Yoda was ein.

Anakin: Soll ich nicht mit?

Obi-Wan: Nein. Geh und … spiel mit den anderen Padawanen.

Anakin: Aber …. Die mögen mich nicht.

Obi-Wan: Papperlapapp. Du bist jetzt schon vier Jahre hier. Langsam wird es Zeit, dass du Freunde im Orden findest. Selbst ich hatte welche.

_Rückblick:_

Quinlan Vos, ein hier noch ein junger aber bald umwerfend aussehender Jedi zu Garen, Bant, Reeft, damals ebenfalls ein junger Jedi, und Soara: Und vergesst nicht, keiner darf davon wissen: Morgen Abend hinter dem DOR.

Garen (warnend): Da kommt Obi!

Obi-Wan: Was liegt an?

Quinlan: Wir treffen uns morgen Abend alle heimlich vor Meister Yodas Quartier.

Obi-Wan: Oh toll! Ich komme!

_Rückblick Ende._

Obi-Wan (denkt): Ich frage mich, warum sie damals eigentlich nicht aufgetaucht sind. Muss bei Gelegenheit Soara mal ausquetschen. (laut) Also, dort drüben sind Siris und Soaras Padawane, an die Arbeit!

Anakin (niedergeschlagen): Okay. (er schlurft zu den anderen Padawanen hinüber)

Obi-Wan sieht ihm zufrieden nach und geht los in Richtung Ratssaal.

Anakin: Ähm, hi. … Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?

Darra Thel-Tanis, eine wirklich hübsche junge zukünftige Jedi: Nun, wir bauen gerade ein neues Vogelhaus für den Garten. Es soll ein Modell des Jedi-Tempels werden nur für Vögel.

Anakin ist etwas perplex, was sich auch auf seinen Gesicht zeigt.

Ferus Olin , ein sehr hübscher Junge mit dichtem schwarzen Haar, das mit silbernen Strähnen durchzogen ist: Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?

Anakin (schnell): Nein, nein. Das ist eine tolle Idee. Sagt mir nur, was ich tun soll.

Darra: Okay. (sie reicht ihm Holz) Mach du daraus den Ratssaal.

Ferus: Und sieh zu, dass du ihn richtig machst.

Anakin (denkt): So was von arrogant.

Die drei Padawane arbeiten für einige Minuten schweigend.

Ferus (plötzlich zu Anakin): Was machst du denn da nur?! Du machst alles falsch!

Anakin (erbost): Ich mache nie Fehler, du eingebildeter Schnösel! Nimm das! (Schlägt Ferus)

Ferus: Ahh! Anakin hat mich geschlagen!

Darra : Und? Du bist doch ein Jedi. Sag nicht, dass du dich nicht wehren kannst.

Ferus: Du hast Recht. (er stürzt sich auf Anakin)

Ankakin: Spinnst du?!

Sie rollen eine Weile am Boden herum.

Darra: Oh, bitte, sucht euch doch ein leeres Quartier!

Die beiden kommen zum Stillstand.

Anakin: Ähm, Ferus, dein Lichtschwert sitzt aber an einer merkwürdigen Stelle…

Ferus (wird knallrot): Äh, ich muss gehen.

Er springt auf und flieht.

Anakin: Was für ein komischer Kerl.

Darra (schlägt ihn mit einem Stück Holz auf den Kopf): Da, jetzt, wo du ihn verjagt hast, muss du seine Arbeit übernehmen.

Anakin (denkt): Aua. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Freundschaften schließen so schmerzhaft sein kann.

_Später_

Obi-Wan: Und? Wie war's?

Anakin: Ich hab mich mit Ferus geprügelt und Darra hat mich als unfähig beschimpft und stehen gelassen.

Obi-Wan: Nun, aller Anfang ist schwer. Bei mir hat es auch recht lange gebraucht bis ich Quin so weit hatte, dass er mich nicht in der Minute, in der er mich sieht, umbringen wollte, aber ich habe es geschafft. Gut Ding braucht eben Weile. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Padawan.

Anakin: Früher als ich noch die Macht benutzt hab um Leuten meinen Willen aufzuzwingen, war es trotzdem leichter.

Obi-Wan: Ja, ja, die guten alten Zeiten….

_Fin_

_Reviews?_


	6. Episode V

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Ferus Olin, Darra Thel-Tanis, Tru Veld, Granta Omega, Yaddle, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Depa Billaba

**Episode V: In der Meisterin Yaddle tot ist, Yoda frustriert ist und Anakin dringend Trost braucht**

_Es ist dem gutaussehenden aber sinisteren Granta Omega gelungen den jungen Jedi Anakin Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen. Er braucht ihn um die legendäre Jedi-Meisterin, Yaddle, die aus der tiefen Tiefe gekommen ist und ewig dort unten war, obwohl keiner eigentlich weiß warum, in eine Falle zu locken._

_Die Jedi sind überzeugt, dass sie die Situation auch ohne den Einsatz von Gewalt lösen können._

_Doch vielleicht unterschätzen sie Granta Omega, dessen tiefstes Geheimnis noch immer nur ihm bekannt ist…._

_Ein Planet namens Mawan_

_Granta Omegas geheimes HQ_

Anakin: Ich werde Meisterin Yaddle sicherlich nicht für Euch in die Falle locken!

Granta: Tu es oder stirb!

Anakin: Da sterbe ich lieber!

Granta: Ich könnte dich auch foltern…

Anakin: … Okay, gebt mir das Comlink!

_Ein anderer Ort auf diesen Planeten_

Yaddle, eine kleine grüne Puppe mit langen braunen Haar: Natürlich, ich hin komme, Anakin. Du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. (sie schaltet das Comlink ab)

Obi-Wan: Und was wenn es eine Falle ist?

Yaddl: Du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, Obi-Wan. Nichts schief gehen kann.

_Später_

_Coruscant_

_Jedi-Tempel_

Anakin, Obi-Wan und Yoda gehen nebeneinander her in Richtung Ratssaal. Anakin sieht bedrückt aus. Plötzlich bleibt er mitten im Schritt stehen. Obi-Wan und Yoda sehen ihn fragend an.

Anakin: Ich bin unfähig. Und es ist meine Schuld, dass Meisterin Yaddle tot ist.(beginnt zu weinen) Buhhhh! Und Obi-Wan hat mich nicht mehr lieb.

Obi-Wan: Wieso nicht mehr? Wer sagt, dass ich dich jemals lieb hatte?

Yoda (ignoriert sie): Sauer ich bin. Einziges weibliches Exemplar meiner Spezies tot ist. Nun ich nie wieder kann kleine Yodas machen.

_Rückblick:_

Granta Omega: Ich bin Xanatos' Sohn.

_Rückblick Ende._

Yoda: Sogar der konnte. Meister sein, doof ist. (er humpelt davon)

Anakin (klammert sich an Obi-Wan fest): Es tut mir so leid. Buuuhhh! Verzeiht mir, Obi-Wan, bitte! Buuhhh!

Obi-Wan: Du rotzt in meine Robe.

Anakin: Bitte, verzeiht mir. Buuuhh!

Obi-Wan: Wenn mich dann endlich wieder loslässt: Gerne.

Anakin: Heulheuheul

Obi-Wan: Was willst du?! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dir verzeihe.

Anakin: Aber jetzt weine ich vor Freude.

Obi-Wan: Okay, mal überlegen. Was hat Qui-Gon mit mir gemacht, wenn ich geweint habe…

_Rückblick:_

Qui-Gon: Heult der etwa schon wieder. Taahhhll! Tahl, ich brauche dich! Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!!

_Rückblick Ende._

Obi-Wan: Zu dumm, dass Tahl tot ist. Hier Anakin, nimm einen Lollie, der wird dir helfen.

Anakin nimmt den Lollie, lutscht ihn und weint leise vor sich hin.

Obi-Wan: Warum gibt es da nur keinen Knopf um ihn auszuschalten? Komm, am besten du gehst in unser Quartier um dich dort auszuweinen. (er schleift Anakin mit sich fort)

Ferus, Darra und Tru Veld, ein Padawan, der sich einrollen kann, wenn er möchte, sehen den beiden hinterher.

Ferus: Was hat Anakin denn?

Darra: Er ist deprimiert, weil Meisterin Yaddle seinetwegen tot ist.

Tru: Jemand sollte ihn trösten. Obi-Wan ist zu dumm dafür.

Ferus (springt auf): Ich mach das!

Darra: Okay….

Ferus rennt schon los.

Tru: Der ist manchmal echt merkwürdig.

Ferus geht zu Obi-Wans und Anakins Quartier und läutet dort. Anakin öffnet.

Ferus: Hi, Anakin. Ich hab gehört, du brauchst Trost….

Anakin (wirft sich weinend in seine Arme): Buhhuhh! Meister Yaddle ist tot und das ist meine Schuld, buhhuu!

Ferus (tätschelt ihn): Ist schon gut, Anakin. Alles wird wieder gut. (denkt) Das ist nicht so angenehm wie ich dachte.

Obi-Wan: Steck ihm einen Lollie in den Mund, dann kann er dich wenigstens nicht mehr volljammern. Ich geh zum Jedi-Rat. Vielleicht haben die eine Mission für uns. (er geht)

Ferus (sieht ihm etwas hilflos hinterher): Kein Problem. … Ähm, Anakin, ich glaube jetzt reicht es langsam. Du hast meine Robe schon durchnässt.

Anakin: Oh, nein. Das tut mir so leid!! (weint noch heftiger) Buhhuhh!

Ferus (denkt): Das kann wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern.

_Ratssaal_

Yoda: Warum wir dir und deinen Padawan eine neue Mission geben sollen? Ihr Yaddle umgebracht habt!

Obi-Wan: Also technisch gesehen war es Granta Omega.

Yoda: Das mir egal ist! Yaddle tot ist! Euretwegen!

Obi-Wan: Wenn dann ist es nur Anakins Schuld und nicht meine.

Mace: Das macht es nicht besser. Du bist sein Meister, Obi-Wan, du hättest ihm mehr Standhaftigkeit beibringen müssen.

Adi beugt sich zu Mace hinüber und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Mace: Oh, du hast recht. Das hatte ich vergessen. Das ist ja Obi-Wan Kenobi mit dem wir hier reden.

Obi-Wan: Wollt ihr damit etwas andeuten?

Plo: Es gäbe da schon die eine oder andere Mission…

Mace: Aber nach diesem Desaster können wir euch alleine nicht so etwas heikles anvertrauen. Nehmt Siri und Ferus mit.

Plo: Und Soara und Darra.

Adi: Und diesem schweigsamen Kerl von dem ich mir den Namen nicht merken kann… Tru Veld ist sein Padawan.

Obi-Wan: Okay. Und was ist unsere Mission?

Mace (lässt eine Datapad in Obi-Wans Hände schweben): Hier ist eine Liste.

Obi-Wan: Zuerst wolltet ihr mich auf gar keine Mission schicken und jetzt gebt ihr mir eine Liste?!

Yoda (zuckt die Schultern): Du Siri und Soara mit hast.

Adi: Und diesen schweigsamen Kerl.

Mace: Wir haben keine anderen Jedi. Quin hat sein Gedächnis verloren. Tholme und die heiße Twi'lek (an dieser Stelle wirft ihm Depa Billaba, eine edle Jedi mit komischem Mal auf der Stirn, von ihrem Sitz aus einen überaus wütenden Blick zu) – ich meine Aayla Secura – versuchen ihm dabei zu helfen seine Erinnerungen wieder zu finden. Clee und Garen fliegen mal wieder durch die Gegend. Kit Fisto ist mit Bant auf irgendeiner Mission auf einem Wasserplaneten, aber ich glaube die beiden wollten eigentlich nur Urlaub machen. Und alle anderen sind an diesen Grippevirus erkrankt oder geben das zumindest vor.

Obi-Wan: Na gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass Anakin nicht wieder vor Freude losheult, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle. Oder vor Frustration. Oder weil es regnet. Zur Zeit bringt ihm einfach alles zum Heulen, man muss sehr aufpassen, was man sagt.

Yoda: Verschwinde jetzt. Oder ich dich erwürgen in der Macht muss.

Mace: Äh – er hatte schon lange keinen Kaffee mehr. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen.

Obi-Wan zuckte die Schultern und geht.

Mace (zu Yoda): Meister Yoda, Ihr dürft doch nicht einfach einen anderen Jedi erwürgen!

Yoda: Ich weiß das. Meister sein doof ist.

_Fin_

_Reviews?_


	7. Episode VI

_Warning: Dieses Kapitel wird gegen Ende etwas brutal und makaber._

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin, Palpatine, Darra Thel-Tanis, Jenna Zan Abor, Palpatine, Granta Omega, Soara Antana, Siri Tachi

**Episode VI: In der Anakin Drogen nimmt, Ferus den Orden der Jedi verlässt und Palpatine sich ins Fäustchen lacht**

_Die beiden Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sind der verbrecherischen Wissenschaftlerin Jenna Zan Abor auf der Spur. Nur wissen sie das noch nicht._

_Um die bösartigen Pläne des für sie noch unbekannten Feindes sabotieren zu können, hat sich Anakin heimlich in die VALIUM IST EINFACH KLASSE Organisation eingeschlichen, doch dort erwarten ihn Schrecken, die er sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Alpträumen vorgestellt hat …_

_Auf dem Planeten der VALIUM IST EINFACH KLASSE-Organisation_

Jenna Zan Abor, eine wunderschöner aber ebenso böse Wissenschaftlerin, mustert Anakin mit gierigen Augen von Oben bis Unten: Ein machtsensitives Testobjekt. Wie wunderbar.

Anakin: Äh, danke, denke ich.

Jenna (befummelt ihn): So ein kräftiger Bizeps. Sag, wusstest du, dass du machtsensitiv bist?

Anakin (schnell): Interessantes Zimmer. (er geht hinüber zu einem Tisch auf dem weißes Pulver liegt und fährt mit der Hand hinein) Was ist denn das? (schnuppert daran)

Jenna Zan Abor: Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Nein, halt!

Anakin hat es schon in die Nase bekommen.

Anakin: Oh, das ist guuuuut. Wirklich guuut.

Jenna Zan Abor: Hat dir denn keiner beigebracht, das zu tun, was andere dir sagen?

Obi-Wan (tritt ein): Nein, das hat er bisher noch nie getan. … Du bist verhaftet, Jenna Zan Abor, du alte Feindin der Jedi.

Jenna: Wenn das nicht Tolpi-Wan ist! Wie geht es deinem alten Meister, Qui-Gon Jinn?

Obi-Wan: Er ist tot.

Jenna: Schade. Was für eine Verschwendung. Er hatte einen so wundervollen Bizeps. Und war ein tolles Studienobjekt.

Anakin: Hihi.

Jenna (verdreht die Augen): Der ist high.

Obi-Wan: Zuerst entführst du meinen Meister und nun vergiftest du meinen Schüler! Was fällt dir ein?!

Jenna: Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass das diesmal wirklich nicht meine Schuld war? Nein? Dacht ich's mir doch.

In diesem Moment erscheint Granta Omega aus einem Geheimgang in der Wand.

Obi-Wan: Du schon wieder!

Granta: Schnell, Jenna, komm!

Jenna rennt zu ihm und die beiden verschwinden in den Geheimgang.

Obi-Wan: Wir müssen ihnen folgen! Schnell, komm, Anakin! (er rennt den beiden hinterher)

Anakin: Mit Vergnügen. Hihi. (er stolpert seinen Meister hinterher)

Anakin rennt kichernd durch den Geheimgang und stolpert über Obi-Wan, der mitten im Gang am Boden herumliegt.

Obi-Wan: Ich will nicht darüber reden.

Anakin: Kein Problem, hihi.

Obi-Wan (seufzt): Wieso kann ich eigentlich nicht auf mal zur Abwechslung Glück haben?

_Später auf Coruscant_

_Jedi-Tempel_

Siri: Du hat Zan Abor entkommen lassen?!

Obi-Wan: So würde ich es nicht gerade nennen.

Siri: Wie unfähig bist du eigentlich?!

Obi-Wan: Also bitte, was soll sie denn schon groß anstellen? Sie ist die meistgesuchte Frau der Galaxis.

Soara (kommt angerannt): Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen. Laut neuesten Informationen des Geheimdiensts hat sich Granta Omega mit Jenna Zan Abor verbündet und die beiden planen einen Anschlag auf Kanzler Palpatine!

Siri sieht Obi-Wan böse an.

Obi-Wan: Wie hätte ich das bitte schön vorausahnen sollen? … Anakin, hör auf damit nach nicht vorhandenen Dingen in der Luft zu greifen und komm mit! Wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben, wenn wir Omega fangen wollen.

Anakin (mit einem seligen Lächeln): Ja, Meister.

Obi-Wan (denkt): So schnell ordnet er sich normalerweise nie meinen Befehlen unter. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn dauerhaft auf Drogen setzen.

Siri: Zum Senat!

Die Jedi-Meisterinnen rennen gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan, der Anakin hinter sich herzerrt los.

Soara (in ihr Comlimk): Darra, komm schnell in den Senat und nimm Ferus mit!

_Senat, Gänge_

Jenna: Ich verstehe die Logik dieses Plans nicht ganz.

Granta: Es ist ganz einfach: Wenn ich den Kanzler umbringe, dann werden die Sith garantiert auf mich aufmerksam werden!

Jenna: Und was, wenn ich dir sage, dass Palpatine selbst ein Sith ist?

Granta: Also bitte. Ich lasse mir ja viel einreden, aber das ist einfach nur lächerlich. Das hätte den Jedi doch auffallen müssen.

Jenna: Nun, die Jedi sind allesamt nicht sonderlich klug…

Granta: Und wenn schon. Du versuchst doch nur mich von meinem genialen Plan abzubringen! Aber, das wird dir nicht gelingen!

Jenna (denkt): Hmh, am Anfang war er ja noch ganz süß, aber inzwischen ist er lästig geworden. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich ihn mir vom Hals schaffe. … Ich weiß, ich lasse ihn einfach seinen dummen Plan durchziehen. Dabei muss er einfach draufgehen. (laut) Na gut, tu was du für richtig hältst. Ich muss mal dringend los mein Make-Up auffrischen.

Granta (mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung): Von mir aus. (denk) Typisch Frau.

Jenna Zan Abor geht um die nächste Ecke. Dann bleibt sie stehen, wirft einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter und rennt los so schnell sie kann. Und rennt direkt an Obi-Wan, Anakin, Soara und Siri vorbei.

Siri: Jenna Zan Abor! Die hol ich mir! (sie zückt ihr Lichtschwert und spurtet der Wissenschaftlerin hinterher)

Soara: Warte auf mich! (rennt hinter Siri her und beeilt sich ihr Lichtschwert zu aktivieren)

Obi-Wan: Komm Anakin, wir holen uns inzwischen Omega.

Anakin (immer noch selig lächelnd): Ja, Meister.

_Sentashalle_

Palpatine: Und deswegen schlage ich vor, dass wir einen galaxisweiten Krieg anstreben, der mir helfen soll die Macht vollständig an mich zu reißen. …. Nein, das klingt nicht gut. (er betrachtet mit einem zerstreuten Blick die leeren Logen) Ich muss es subtiler formulieren.

Granta (kommt mit einem gezückten Vibromesser hereingestürzt): Stirb!!!

Darra (kommt ebenfalls hereingestürmt): Neeeiinnn! (sie springt über Omega hinweg und wirft sich zwischen den Kanzler und Granta, das Messer durchbohrt sie)

Ferus (an der Türe): Oh, nein! Darra!!

Darra: Pech gehabt, ich hab einen Schutzweste an, Sith-Anbeter!

Granta: Oh.

Palpatine: Ähm, ihr beide sollt mich retten, oder? Also tötet ihn jetzt bitte schnell. (denkt) Bevor ich es tue, weil er es gewagt hat mich anzugreifen.

Obi-Wan (erscheint in der Türe): Das erledigen wir! Hol ihn dir, Anakin!

Anakin: Ja, Meister. (er zückt sich Lichtschwert und stürmt auf einen überrascht dreinblickenden Omega, Darra und Palpatine zu) Nimm das, Omega!

SPLATTER!

Ferus: Oh, mein Gott, das war Darra!! Anakin hat ihr mit dem Lichtschwert den Schädel gespalten! (denkt) Und das turnt mich auch noch an. Bei der Macht, ich bin _krank_!!

Anakin (blinzelt verwirrt): Was ist passiert? Wo ist Zan Abor? Wieso ist hier überall Blut? … Wo steckt mein Lichtschwert drinnen?

Obi-Wan: Nun … zumindest ist er jetzt nicht mehr high.

Palpatine (denkt): Mir reichts! (er grillt Omega mit einem Blitz)

Anakin: Wo kam der denn jetzt her?!

Obi-Wan (zuckt die Schultern): Egal, damit sind wir wenigstens Omega los. … Falls jemand fragt, dass mit Darra war Omega, klar?

Anakin: Was ist denn mit Darra?

_Später_

_Jedi-Tempel_

Ferus: Anakin, ich gehe. Ich verlasse den Orden. Mir ist klar geworden, dass unsere Liebe niemals sein kann. Nein, versuch gar nicht erst mich aufzuhalten. Meine Entscheidung steht fest.

Anakin: Was redest du da? Hast du was genommen? Das solltest du lieber lassen, glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. (denkt) Dafür weiß ich immer noch nicht, was mit Darra passiert ist. (laut) Sag mal, Ferus, was meint Obi-Wan mit „du willst gar nicht wissen, was mit Darra passiert ist"?

Ferus: Ähm, sieh mal dort drüben. Dort schwebt ihr Geist. (ergreift die Flucht als Anakin den Kopf dreht).

_Fin_

_Das war's für Jedi-Quest. Als nächstes kommt Episode II._

_Reviews?_


	8. Angriff der Klonkrieger

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Dooku, Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu, Zam Wessell, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Nute Gunray und der Rest der Seperatisenführer, Klonkommandant und seine Klonkrieger, Siri Tachi, Soara Antana, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos, Adi Gallia, Tholme, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi und viele andere Jedi.

**Episode „Angriff der Klonkrieger": In der Dooku sich als Sith herausstellt, Padmé und Anakin mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sind und Obi-Wan lange Haare hat**

_Der junge Anakin Skywalker ist inzwischen zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann herangewachsen (der nur leider einen Padawan-Zopf trägt) und einer der talentiertesten Padawne des Ordens geworden, und das trotz des unglücklichen Todes von Darra Thel-Tanis._

_Seine erste und einzige große Liebe (sehr zu Ferus Olins Bedauern) Padmé Amidala ist inzwischen, wegen der Perversität der Naboo, die von Kindern regiert werden wollen, von der Königin zur Senatorin degradiert worden._

_Ein noch unbekannter Feind hat einen Anschlag auf das Leben der jungen und schönen Senatorin verübt. Und das ganze hat auch noch irgendetwas mit dem Seperatisten zu tun – Planetensystem die wieder aus der EU – ich meine der Galaktischen Republik austreten wollen und von dem Ex-Jedi-Meister Count Dooku angeführt werden._

_Was diese beiden Dinge genau miteinander zu tun haben? Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin sicher, wir werden es noch rausfinden…_

_Coruscant, Padmés Wohnung_

Obi-Wan betritt mit langen Haaren und Bart die Wohnung. Ihm folgt Anakin.

Padmé Amidala, die in den letzten Jahren noch schöner geworden ist: Es freut mich Euch wieder zusehen, Meister Kenobi. Allerdings solltet Ihr etwas gegen diesen Haarschnitt unternehmen.

Anakin: Das sage ich ihm schon die ganze Zeit!

Padmé: Und wer seid Ihr?

Anakin: Ich bin's Anakin.

Padmé: Anakin?

Anakin: Der unheimliche kleine Stalker-Junge?

Padmé: Ah, jetzt erinnere ich mich an dich.

Obi-Wan: Der Kanzler hat uns geschickt um Euch zu beschützen.

Padmé: Euch? Will er mich tot sehen?

Obi-Wan: Das habe ich jetzt überhört.

Anakin: Keine Sorge, Padmé. Wir werden herausfinden, wer dich töten will.

Padmé: Äh, wie wär's mit der Frau mit dem Blastergewehr dort hinter dem Fenster?

Die Jedi drehen sich um und erblicken Zam Wessel, eine verschleierte Frau mit wunderschönen Augen, die jetzt aber vor allem überrascht aussieht.

Obi-Wan: Auf sie!

Anakin springt durch das Fenster und stürzt sich auf die Kopfgeldjägerin und beginnt sie zu würgen.

Anakin: Für wen arbeitest du?!

Obi-Wan: Anakin, würg sie lieber nicht so fest, sonst… Zu spät, sie ist tot.

Anakin (lässt die Leiche fallen): So ein Bantha-Dreck! Jetzt sind wir wieder bei Null angekommen!

Obi-Wan: Senatorin, Ihr solltet auf Naboo untertauchen bis wir wissen, wer hinter Euch her ist. Anakin wird Euch beschützen. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wer Euch ans Leben will.

Padmé: Einverstanden. (denkt) Dann hab ich vielleicht wenigstens eine minimale Chance zu überleben.

_Jedi-Tempel, Ratssaal_

Obi-Wan: Ich habe bei der Toten eine Datenkarte gefunden, die von Kamino stammt.

Yoda: Dann du musst hin dort.

Mace: Wo steckt eigentlich Anakin?

Obi-Wan: Er bewacht die Senatorin.

Mace: Ach so. Dann ist sie ja in guten Händen.

_Öffentliches Raumschiff, Kabine_

Anakin und Padmé liegen gemeinsam auf der Schlafpritsche und küssen sich leidenschaftlich.

Padmé (denkt): Warum muss der Stalker-Junge jetzt auch nur so gut aussehen?!

_Später_

_Kamino bei Regen_

Wir befinden uns auf einer riesigen Plattform auf der sich eine kuppelartiges Gebäude befindet, im wütenden Ozean und es schüttet in Störmen. Warum jemand einen Gebäudekomlpex mitten im Ozean bauen sollte, soll uns nicht weiter beschäftigen.

Obi-Wan sieht sich etwas verloren um und klopft dann schulterzuckend an die Türe vor der er steht. Diese öffent sich. Dahinter taucht das Gesicht von einem zehnjährigen schwarzhaarigen und eigentlich ganz nett aussehenden Boba Fett auf.

Boba: Ja, bitte?

Obi-Wan: Hi, kleiner Mann. Darf ich reinkommen?

Boba: Mein Vater sagt, ich darf keine Fremden reinlassen. Wer bist du?

Obi-Wan: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Boba: Hallo, ich bin Boba Fett. Komm rein.

Obi-Wan: Wie aufmerksam von dir. (tritt ein. Der Raum in dem er sich nun befindet ist strahlend weiß. Wie auch alles in ihm)

Jango Fett, ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der dem kleinen Boba verdächtig ähnlich sieht und dem man nur ansehen muss um zu wissen, dass er etwas zu verbergen hat, kommt in den Raum. Er sieht Obi-Wan und erstarrt.

Jango: Boba, wer ist das?

Boba: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Jango: Der Jedi-Ritter?

Obi-Wan (erfreut): Ihr habt von mir gehört?

Jango: Ja. Man sagt, Ihr habt schon im Alter von nur dreizehn Jahren einen eurer Mitstudenten ermordet.

Obi-Wan: Das sind alles nur unwahre Gerüchte!

Jango: Schade, ich fand das eigentlich immer sehr beeindruckend.

Obi-Wan: Nun, wenn das so ist. … Es stimmt.

Boba (bewundernd): Cool.

Obi-Wan: Na ja, man braucht halt Glück und … Talent.

Jango: Was führt Euch in meine bescheidene Wohnung?

Obi-Wan: Ähm … (denkt) Wenn ich das nur wüsste.

Boba (neugierig): Bist du wegen der Klone hier?

Jango (streng): Boba!!

Obi-Wan: Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?

Jango (starrt ihn misstrauisch an): Ihr seid also eingeweiht.

Obi-Wan: Natürlich. … Ihr seid nicht zufällig Kopfgeldjäger?

Jango: Wieso?

Obi-Wan: Ach, nur so.

Jango (lächelt): Verstehe. Folgt mir. (er dreht sich um und geht voraus weiter in das Gebäude hinein)

Obi-Wan folgt ihm. Plötzlich dreht sich Jango um und schießt ihn mit einem Blaster nieder.

Boba: Wow, Dad! Voll brutal, aber total cool!

Jango: Danke, ich weiß. Wir bringen ihn zu Darth Tyranus nach Geonosis. Der wird sich über einen Jedi zum hinrichten sicherlich freuen.

Boba: Cool.

_Naboo, Padmé Schlafzimmer_

Anakin schreckt aus den Schlaf hoch.

Padmé (verschlafen): Was ist denn los?

Anakin: Es ist Obi-Wan. Er ist in Gefahr. Ich kann es spüren.

Padmé: Vergiss ihn und schlaf weiter.

Anakin: Aber er ist mein Meister!

Padmé: Schläft er mit dir, oder ich?

Anakin: Du, aber..

Padmé: Dann tu was ich sage.

_Geonosis_

Obi-Wan: Danke, dass ich Eure Comeinheit benutzen durfte um den Rat von der Klonarmee zu erzählen. Und von meiner Gefangenschaft.

Dooku, ein würdevoller eleganter Sith-Lord: Kein Problem. Es war mir ein Vergnügen.

Obi-Wan: Muss ich jetzt wirklich wieder eingesperrt werden?

Dooku: Ja, immerhin sind wir Feinde.

Obi-Wan (rät ins Blaue): Ihr seid ein Sith?

Dooku: Das kommt auf die Definition des Wortes an…

Obi-Wan (verdreht die Augen): Wir hat es Qui-Gon nur mit euch ausgehalten?

Dooku: Er war äußerst dankbar für jede Minute, die er mit mir verbringen konnte.

Obi-Wan: Darauf wett ich.

Dooku: Ich freue mich schon auf Eure Hinrichtung.

_Coruscant_

_Jedi-Tempel, Ratssaal_

Der Rat befindet sich offensichtlich in einer Holokonferenz mit Anakin.

Yoda: Und weil du der Jedi am nähesten dort bist, du gehen musst um Obi-Wan zu retten.

Anakins Hologramm: Ganz alleine?!

Yoda: Du Senatorin Amidala mitnehmen kannst.

Anakins Hologramm: Verstanden. (sein Abbild verschwindet)

Mace: Vielleicht sollten wir doch ein paar weitere Jedi entsenden damit die Sache auch glatt geht.

Yoda: Zuerst den Kanzler wir Bericht erstatten müssen.

_Später im Büro des Kanzlers_

Palpatine, der immer älter wird: Meister Yoda, Meister Windows…

Mace: Windu.

Palpatine: Wie auch immer. Was könnt ihr mir von dieser Klonfabrik erzählen?

Yoda: Es sie gibt.

Palpatine: Und wer hat die Klone in Auftrag gegeben?

Yoda: Egal das ist. Wir sie für unsere Zwecke nutzen können.

Mace: Wir können sie im Kampf gegen die Seperatisten einsetzen.

Palpatine: Was für ein wunderbarer Vorschlag! Ohne Euch wäre ich niemals auf diese Idee gekommen! (denkt) Idioten.

_Später_

_Geonosis_

Anakin und Padmé werden zu Obi-Wan in die Zelle geschoben.

Obi-Wan: Was macht ihr denn hier?

Anakin: Wir wollten Euch retten.

Obi-Wan: Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich dich ausgebildet habe.

Padmé: Falls ich hier deinetwegen sterbe, Anakin, werde ich dich nie wieder ran lassen.

Obi-Wan: Wovon spricht sie?

Anakin: … Ich hab keine Ahnung.

_Einige Zeit danach in der Arena_

Wir befinden uns in einer riesigen aus Steinen bestehenden Arena. In der Mitte der Arena sind drei Holzpflöcke aufgestellt worden. Das Publikum besteht hauptsächlich aus klapperten Insekten. In Dookus Loge jedoch befinden sich neben dem Sith auch noch Jango und Boba, sowie Nute Gunray (ihr erinnert euch doch noch an den grünen Franzosen oder?) und die anderen Seperatisten-Anführer.

Nute Gunray: Isch freue mich darauf, die Amidala sterben zu sehen.

Dooku: Das Spektakel wird Sie nicht enttäuschen, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen.

Obi-Wan, Anakin und Padmé werden von ein paar Insekten in die Arena geführt und an die Pföcke gekettet. Dann werden drei wilde Löwen – äh, wild aussehende Tiere in die Arena gelassen.

Anakin: Oh, nein.

Obi-Wan: Sieh es positiv. Bald werden wir Qui-Gon wieder sehen.

Die Tiere kommen bedrohlich näher.

Padmé: Ich bin zu schön zum Sterben!

Mace (tritt hinter Dooku): Die Party ist vorbei! … Ich wollte das immer schon einmal sagen.

Dooku: Bantha-Mist!

Mace: Es wird noch besser!

Unter dem Publikum erscheinen verkleidete Jedi in der Form von Siri Tachi, Soara Antana, Kit Fisto, ein Kerl mit Tentakeln am Kopf und pupillelosen Augen, die nie blinzeln, Aayla Secura, eine knapp bekleidete sexy blaue Twi'lek, Quinlan Vos, Adi Gallia, Tholme, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, ein Typen mit verstörend großen langen Kopf, und viele andere.

Dooku: Doppelter Bantha-Mist. … Jango, töte Windu!

Jango: Mit Vergnügen. (er zieht seinen Blaster)

Mace schlägt ihm vollkommen überflüssiger Weise den Kopf ab.

Boba: Cool!

Mace: Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun.

Nute: Äh, werden Sie uns auch töten?

Mace: Nein, ich denke nicht.

Dooku: Zeit für einen Abgang. (er schleudert Mace mit einem Machtblitz von sich und ergreift die Flucht)

Inzwischen schneidet Kit Fisto eines der wild aussehenden Tiere mit seinem Lichtschwert auf. Unterdessen klettert Aayla an Anakin hoch und schneidet seine Fesseln durch.

Aayla: Besser so.

Anakin (starrt auf ihre Brüste): Perfekt.

Padmé klettert an ihren Pfahl hoch um nicht von einem anderen der wild aussehenden Tiere gefressen zu werden.

Quinlan (reitet das dritte Tier zu): Wuhu!!

Obi-Wan: Gib's ihm, Quin! … Ähm, und könnte mich einer von euch befreien?

Doch die anderen Jedi sind damit beschäftigt Droiden zu bekämpfen. Yoda erscheint mit einer Legion Klonkrieger.

Yoda: Dooku, ich hier bin um dich der Gerechtigkeit zu zuführen.

Adi: Dooku ist nicht mehr hier. Er ist entkommen.

Yoda: Oh. … Verschenkt ich meinen Auftritt habe! Commander, Verfolgung von Dooku nehmen Sie auf!

Klonkommandant: Ja, Meister Yoda mit der seltsamen Grammatik.

Anakin und Obi-Wan, die inzwischen befreit wurden: Nehmt uns mit!

Yoda: Wenn es muss sein.

_Später im Hangar der Geonosianer_

Dooku will in sein Raumschiff steigen.

Yoda: Halt! Ich hier bin um dich der Gerechtigkeit zu zuführen, Dooku. (er tritt gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan und Anakin aus dem Schatten)

Dooku: Gegen euch Proleten kämpfe ich nicht.

Anakin: Ich kann Snobs nicht leiden! (er stürtzt sich auf Dooku, der hackt ihn ohne Probleme die Hand ab) AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! (Anakin fällt zu Boden und hält seinen rauchenden Stumpf) Meister, er hat mir wehgetan!!

Obi-Wan: Wehe, du heulst jetzt!

Dooku schleudert Yoda mit einem Machtstoß gegen Obi-Wan, steigt ein und fliegt davon.

Obi-Wan: Meister, für Eure Körpergröße seid Ihr ziemlich schwer.

Yoda: Sei still du!

_Später_

_Coruscant, Senat, Geheimes Hinterzimmer_

Darth Sidious alias Palpatine: Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, mein Schüler. Alles entwickelt sich genauso wie ich es vorhergesehen habe.

Dooku: Die Jedi werden mit Sicherheit noch sehr dumme Augen machen.

_Jedi-Tempel, Gänge_

Mace: Zu dumm, dass die Seperatisten alle samt entkommen sind. … Wo steckt eigentlich Anakin schon wieder?

Obi-Wan: Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich glaube er bringt Senatorin Amidala nach Naboo. Aber ich habe ihm nicht genau zugehört.

_Rückblick:_

Anakin: Meister, ich bringe Padmé nach Naboo um sie dort zu heiraten.

Obi-Wan: Ja, ja, du wirst schon wissen, was du tust.

_Rückblickende._

Obi-Wan: Aber ich bin sicher, dass er nichts unrechtes tut. So wie immer eben.

_Fin_

_Es folgen die Klonkriege. Reviews?_


	9. Episode VII

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba, Dooku, Lorian Nod, Quinlan Vos, Tholme, Plo Koon, Yoda, Aubrie Wyn, Alpha, Padawan 1, 2 und 3, die Klonkrieger

**Episode VII: In der Jedi sterben, Mace Liebeskummer hat und Dookus alter Kumpel Lorian Nod auftaucht**

_In der Galaxis toben die Klonkriege. Die Armee der Klonkrieger kämpft im Namen der wunderbaren unfehlbaren Galaktischen Republik gegen die besserwisserischen ständig Ärger machenden skandalöserweise aus ihren Reihen ausgetretenen Seperatisten. Die Jedi-Ritter sind von den Hütern des Friedens zu Generälen im Krieg geworden._

_Die Jedi-Meisterin Depa Billaba wurde auf einem Planten entsandt, der eigentlich genug mit seinem eigenen alljährlichen Krieg zu tun hat, um dort die Interessen der Republik und des Ordens zu vertreten. Doch sie kam nicht mehr zurück, sondern sandte nur eine merkwürdige Nachricht…_

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratssaal_

Depas Hologramm ist in der Mitte des Ratssaals erschienen und spricht: Mace, du musst kommen. Wir müssen noch … Unbedingt. Komm schnell. Ich habe … die Dunkelheit gesehen. … Ich bin normal geworden. (das Hologramm verstummt und die Aufzeichnung deaktiviert sich)

Plo: Also, ich kann nichts Schlimmes an dieser Nachricht entdecken.

Yoda: Sie sagt, sie normal geworden ist! Das unbedingt rückgängig gemacht werden muss! Kein Jedi normal sein darf! Unter keinen Umständen niemals nicht!

Mace: Ich breche auf und hol sie zurück.

Yoda: Du sicher, dass du dieser Herausforderung gewachsen bist?

Mace: Ich kenne Depa. Es wird mir keine Probleme bereiten sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

_Einige Zeit später_

_Vor dem Ratssaal_

Tholme: Mace, da bist du ja wieder! Wie ist es auf Haruun Kal gelaufen?

Mace: Depa ist der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen und wollte mich umbringen lassen! Und nun ist sie auch noch katatonisch. Nun können wir nie wieder ….

Tholme: Versuch es nicht so schwer zu nehmen, Mace. Ich weiß, wie fertig einen Liebeskummer machen kann, aber vielleicht wird sie ja wieder. Nach dem Krieg… Oder in ein paar Jahrzehnten.

Mace: … Hiermit bist du offiziell aus dem Orden verstoßen!

Tholme: Meine Güte, ich wollte dich doch bloß aufheitern! (grummelt) Das hat man davon, wenn man versucht nett zu sein.

Obi-Wan und Anakin gehen an ihnen vorbei in den Ratssaal.

_Ratssaal_

Yoda: Wir einen Auftrag für euch haben. (Das holographische Abbild eines alten eleganten Mannes erscheint) Diesen Mann ihr finden müsst. Er sagt, dass er kann uns helfen Dooku zu fangen.

Obi-Wan (alles andere als begeistert): Wieso ausgerechnet der?!

Anakin: Wieso? Kennt Ihr ihn? Wer ist das?

Obi-Wan: Das ist Lorian Nod. Ich kenne ihn von früher.

_Rückblick:_

Lorian Nod (schießt auf Obi-Wan): Ich töte dich, kleiner Padawan, haha.

Obi-Wan (läuft schreien davon und versteckt sich hinter Qui-Gon): Hilfe, Meister!!!

Qui-Gon (völlig unbeeindruckt): Du bist verhaftet, Nod!

_Ende des Rückblicks_

Obi-Wan: Er ist ein Jugendfreund von Dooku.

Anakin: Ach so. Das erklärt das snobistische Äußere.

Obi-Wan: Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen, Meister.

Yoda: Das wirklich einmal etwas Neues wäre.

_Vor dem Ratssaal_

Obi-Wan und Anakin gehen an Tholme vorbei, der sich inzwischen nicht mehr mit Mace, sondern mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan Quinlan Vos unterhält.

Tholme: Und dann hat er mir angedroht mich aus dem Orden zu verbannen! Und das nur, weil ich ihm mein Mitgefühl ausgedrückt habe. Ist das zu glauben?!

Quin (zuckt die Schultern): Meister Windu war schon immer launisch. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, aber seit der Sache mit der Amnesie kann ich mich oft nicht mehr genau erinnern, also….

Tholme: Ja, schon gut. Hör zu, Quin. Ich habe den perfekten Plan ausgearbeitet damit wir Dooku in die Finger bekommen. (er flüstert Quin seinen Plan ins Ohr)

Quin (entsetzt): Ich soll vorgeben der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen zu sein?!?!!!!

Tholme: Noch besser wäre es, wenn du ihr wirklich verfällst. Solange du wieder zurück ins Licht findest. Aber sag ja keinem, dass ich dir das gesagt habe!

Quin: Dieser Plan ist absolut dämlich.

Tholme: Und tust du's?

Quin: Aber klar doch! Wann soll ich anfangen?!

_Unterdessen sind Obi-Wan und Anakin auf den Planeten Null angekommen. Ich kann nichts dafür. Dieser Planet heißt wirklich Null. Denkt daran, dass er von Nicht-Deutschsprachigen benannt wurde, okay?_

Lorian (begrüßt Obi-Wan und Anakin, die aus ihren Schiff aussteigen und auf ihn zukommen): Das bist du ja wieder, Tolpi-Wan. Netter Bart. Lässt dich weise aussehen. Zu schade, dass die langen Haare diesen Eindruck wieder negieren.

Anakin: So klugscheißerisch das klingt. Er hat irgendwo Recht.

Obi-Wan (wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu): Sei bloß still. (wendet sich an Lorian) Ich traue dir nicht, Nod. Sag uns aber trotzdem, warum wir hier sind.

Lorian: Ich habe Dooku gesagt, dass ich mit ihm zusammen arbeite, aber in Wahrheit habe ich euch angerufen.

Obi-Wan: Wieso?

Lorian: Ich will meine frührern Schandtaten wieder gut machen.

Obi-Wan: Ach, was! Das glaubt Ihr doch nicht einmal selbst!

Lorian: Okay, ich gebe es zu: Ich will die Jedipension, die mir zusteht erhalten. Auf meine alten Tage wird das Leben immer teurer und…

Dooku nähert sich umringt von seinen Kampfdroiden.

Dooku: Du verrätst mich für ein paar Credits, Lorian. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Andrerseits hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Tötet ihn!

Anakin: Nein! (will sich heldenhaft vor Lorian werfen, doch Obi-Wan hält ihn zurück)

Obi-Wan: Warte noch!

Die Kampfdroiden schießen auf Lorian. Er geht getroffen zu Boden. Er ist tot.

Anakin (fassungslos): Warum habt Ihr das getan, Meister?!

Obi-Wan: Ganz einfach. Ich konnte ihn noch nie ausstehen. Und jetzt komm! (er zerrt Anakin zurück in ihr Schiff, während er die Blasterblitze, die die Droiden nach ihm schießen mit seinem Lichtschwert reflektiert)

Obi-Wan und Anakin erreichen das Schiff, die Luke schließt sich und das Schiff hebt ab und fliegt davon.

Dooku: Eines Tage gehörst du mir, Obi-Wan Kenobi, du wirst es erleben...

_Später auf Jabiim_

Aubrie Wyn, ein hübscher weishaarigen Padawan: Alle Meister sind tot! Was tun wir jetzt Padawan-Gefährten?!

Padawan 1: Wir hoffen auf ein Wunder.

Padawan 2: Ich bin sicher der Orden wird kommen um uns zu retten!

Padawan 3: Seht mal ein Schiff!

Aubrie: In Deckung!

Doch es ist zu spät. Das Schiff von Anakin und Obi-Wan kommt auf die Padawan zugerast und landet Bruch auf ihnen. Anakin kriecht hustend unter den Trümmern hervor.

Anakin (hustend): Das nächste Mal …. fliege wieder ich….

Ein Horde Klonkrieger kommt angerannt.

Klonkommandant, genannt Alpha: Sir, alles in Ordnung?

Anakin (blinzelt): Alpha, bist du das?

Alpha: Sir! Ihr habt mich erkannt!

Anakin: Nein. Deine Nummer und dein Spitzname stehen auf deiner Rüstung.

Alpha: Oh. … Sir, wir haben Befehl von Kanzler Palpatine um jeden Preis Ihr Leben zu schützen.

Anakin: Wie nett von ihm. Wir sollten jetzt aber nach Überlebenden suchen und…

Alpha: Auf keinen Fall. Dafür ist keine Zeit. Transportiert ihn ab. Wir verlassen Jabiim.

Die Klonkrieger schnappen sich Anakin und ziehen ihn aus den Trümmern und schleppen ihn im Laufschritt mit sich fort.

Anakin: Aber… mein Meister…..

Alpha: Keine Zeit!

_Später_

Obi-Wan klettert hustend und fluchend unter den Trümmern hervor. Dann sieht er sich um und stellt fest, dass er vollkommen allein und verlassen auf einen fremden Planeten gestrandet ist.

Obi-Wan: Sith!

_Fin_

_Vielleicht sollte ich mal kurz erwähnen, was hier alles enthalten war. „Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone", „Das Vermächtnis der Jedi" und die Klonkriegecomics._

_Mit denen und ein paar der anderen Klonkriege Romane geht es im nächsten Kapitel weiter._

_Reviews?_


	10. Episode VIII

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Quinlan Vos, Jangotat, Kit Fisto, Dooku, Aayla Secura, Tholme, Ki-Adi Mundi, Asajj Ventress, Yoda, Adi Gallia, Mace Windu, Sheeka Tul, Tholme

**Episode VIII: In der Jedi sterben, Quin der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfällt und ein Klon Obi-Wan die Show stiehlt **

_Die Klonkriege toben in der Galaxis. Sie haben bereits das Leben von vielen Jedi-Rittern gefordert. Jüngst auf Jabiim augenscheinlich auch das unseres geliebten Helden Qui-Go- ehm, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nur sein Padawan Anakin Sykwalker konnte aus den Trümmern ihres Raumschiffes, das auf Jabiim abstürzte, geborgen werden._

_Leider – ehm, zum Glück ist Obi-Wan Kenobi jedoch noch am Leben, nur ist dies bisher noch niemanden klar._

_Unterdessen hat der Jedi-Meister Tholme seinen ehemaligen Padawan Quinlan Vos den Befehl gegeben sich undercover bei den Separatisten einzuschleusen indem er vorgibt der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen zu sein._

_Quinlan wäre nicht der Beste in dem was er tut, wenn er sich diesen Befehl nicht zu Herzen nehmen würde….._

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratssaal_

Anakin Skywalker erstattet den versammelten Rat Bericht über die Ereignisse auf Jabiim.

Anakin: … Ihr seht also, Obi-Wan ist tot…. Befördert ihr mich jetzt zum Ritter?

Ki-Adi Mundi : Nein, aber ich nehme dich gerne als Padawan an, wenn du einverstanden bist.

Anakin (murmelt): Ja, weil das ja schon immer mein Wunschtraum war.

Ki-Adi: Wie bitte?

Anakin: Ich meinte, es ist mir eine Ehre. (denkt) Sith!

_Jabiim_

Obi-Wan steht alleine und verlassen am Schlachtfeld und sieht sich ein wenig hilflos um.

Obi-Wan (denkt): Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Ich bin offensichtlich das einzige noch lebende Wesen auf diesen Planeten! … Das übertrifft alle meine bisherigen Taten und Unglücke. Selbst Anakin scheint es erwischt zu haben. ... He, ich könnte ein riesiges Signalfeuer aus den Leichen und Schiffteilen entzünden! … Nein, das ist eine dumme Idee. Aber was mach ich sonst?

_Wenig später_

Obi-Wan sitzt vor einem riesigen Signalfeuer. Ein Schiff setzt zum Landeanflug an.

Obi-Wan: Endlich gerettet! (er rennt auf das Schiff los)

Die Einstiegsluke öffnet sich. Asajj Ventress, eine sexy wenn auch bleichhäutig und kahlköpfige Frau, die leider auch eine Dunkle Jedi, Dookus Schosshündchen und Separatistenkommandantin ist, erscheint.

Ventress (erfreut): Obi-Wan Kenobi! Endlich begegnen wir uns! Endlich kann ich dich töten! Dann wird Count Dooku mich zu seiner Schülerin ernennen! (sie zieht zwei verkrümmte rote Lichtschwerter und springt Obi-Wan an) Stirb!

Obi-Wan bremst sich mitten im Laufen ab, stolpert dabei und kann dann gerade noch Ventress' Hieb ausweichen.

Obi-Wan: He! Wer seid Ihr überhaupt?! Wieso wollt Ihr mich töten?!

Ventress (hackt noch mal nach ihm): Weil Dooku dich zum Schüler nehmen will!

Obi-Wan (weicht aus): Aber ich will gar nicht sein Schüler sein!

Ventress: Du musst trotzdem sterben!

Obi-Wan streckt die Füße in die Höhe und tritt nach ihr. Sie verdreht die Augen und will ihm ein Ende machen, doch da erscheint Anakin in einem Raumjäger und schießt auf Ventress, die flucht und die Flucht ergreift [_Ist das nicht ein wunderbares Wortspiel? … Na gut, dann nehmt meine Genialität eben nicht zur Kenntnis_!

Obi-Wan (erfreut): Anakin! Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt! Was hat da so lange gedauert?!

Anakin deutete aus dem Cockpit seines Raumjägers, dass er Obi-Wan nicht verstehen kann.

Obi-Wan (pikiert): Dann antworte mir eben nicht! … Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du hier bist!

Anakin verdreht die Augen und landet. Er klettert aus seinem Raumjäger.

Anakin: Meister, es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, doch ich musste erst Meister Muni loswerden. Der war so stolz endlich der Meister des Auserwählten sein zu können, dass er mir sogar bis aufs Klo gefolgt ist und mir beim urinieren zugesehen hat. Ich glaube ja, dass er in Wahrheit in Perverser ist. Auf jeden Fall wird er Euch nun sicherlich ans Leben wollen, also nehmt Euch vor ihm in Acht.

Obi-Wan (wegwerfend): Ach was, Quin und Siri wollen mir schon ans Leben seit ich sie kenne und ich lebe immer noch.

Anakin: … Und Ihr wundert Euch über meine fehlende soziale Kompetenz!

Obi-Wan: Lass uns endlich von hier verschwinden. Dieser Ort bereitet mir eine Gänsehaut.

Anakin: Wer war die Kahlköpfige?

Obi-Wan: Was weiß ich. Irgendeine Irre mit Lichtschwertern. Ist doch auch egal.

Anakin (zuckt die Schultern): Wenn Ihr das sagt, Meister.

_Später_

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratssaal_

Obi-Wan und Anakin stehen vor dem Rat. Die meisten Meister haben neutrale Gesichtsausdrücke mit der Ausnahme von Ki-Adi Mundi, der mit beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen dasitzt und Adi Gallia, die so aussieht als würde sie mal wieder dringend aufs Klo müssen.

Yoda: Wir froh sind, dass du hier bist, Obi-Wan. Aber wir dich und Anakin schon wieder trennen müssen. Wir wichtige Mission für dich und Kit Fisto haben.

Kit Fisto (erhebt sich von seinen Ratsitz und grinst): Ich bin Depas Ersatz im Rat, ist das nicht cool?! (Mace wirft ihn einen bitterbösen Blick zu) Eh, ich meine, sehr schade um Depa, findet Ihr nicht?

Anakin: Und was ist mit mir? Was soll ich tun, während mein Meister mit Kit fort ist? … Krieg ich Urlaub? (denkt) Dann könnte ich Padmé besuchen…

Ki-Adi (sieht Anakin bitterböse an): Sicherlich nicht.

Yoda (vermittelnd): Ki-Adi böse auf dich ist, weil du ihn in der Toilettenkabine eingesperrt hast. Er sich eine Entschuldigung erwartet.

Anakin: Aber er ist ein Perverser! Eigentlich muss er sich bei mir entschuldigen!

Obi-Wan: Versteht ihr jetzt, womit ich mich täglich herumschlagen muss?

Yoda (zu Ki-Adi): Anakin beunruhigt ist, dass du ihm auf die Toilette gefolgt bist. Er möchte, dass du dich erklärst.

Ki-Adi: Das muss ich nicht, ich bin ein Meister und er ist nur ein blöder Padawan!

Anakin: Und ist das meine Schuld?! Ich sage euch schon seit Jahren, dass ich bereit für meine Prüfung bin, aber ihr wollt ja unbedingt, dass ich Obi-Wan babysitte!

Obi-Wan: Wie bitte?!

Kit (schnell): Lass uns gehen, Obi-Wan. (er nimmt Obi-Wan am Arm und zerrt ihn aus dem Ratssaal)

Obi-Wan: Aber, wie hat er das gemeint?

Kit: Das erklär ich dir später. (sie verlassen den Ratssaal)

Ki-Adi: Du bist insolent!

Anakin: Wenigstens bin ich nicht pervers!

Adi (leise): Bitte bringt das zu einem schnellen Ende, ich muss seit drei Stunden.

Yoda: Eine gemeinsame Mission wäre…

Anakin und Ki-Adi: Nein!!

Tholme (stürmt herein): Quinlan ist der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen!

Mace: „Ich hab es dir ja gleich gesagt", trifft es nicht ganz, weil es dir jeder gleich gesagt hat, aber…

Yoda (kategorisch): Aayla Secura das ausforschen wird. Anakin uns Kaffee bring!

_Kurz darauf_

_Auf einen vollkommen unwichtigen Planeten_

Obi-Wan (denkt): Ich wette Anakin hat es gerade viel lustiger als ich. (er beobachtet mit griesgrämigem Gesicht wie sich Kit und sämtliche Klone sowie eine heiße Schmugglerin namens Sheeka Tul um Jangotat, Jangos coolsten Klon, gescharrt haben.)

Jangotat, Jangos coolster Klon, atmet.

Klone und Kit Fisto: Mann, ist der _cooool_.

Obi-Wan: Ich hasse euch alle!

Kit: Solltest du nicht mit der Spinne tanzen?

Obi.Wan: Sie ist keine Spinne! Und sie hat mich weggeschickt, weil ich ihr andauernd auf die Füße getreten bin. … Jetzt weigert sie sich weiterhin Hilfe vom Orden anzunehmen.

Kit: Du kannst auch gar nichts richtig machen.

Jangotat: Sir, vielleicht sollte er versuchen sich zu entschuldigen…

Kit (stolz): Ein wundervoller Vorschlag, Jangotat! … Ist er nicht extrem klug für einen Klon?

Obi-Wan: Grrr.

_Unterdessen _

_Im Geheimen Versteck der Sepa__ratisten_

Dooku berät sich mit Asajj Ventress. Quinlan steht mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck daneben.

Quin (denkt): Dieser Undercovereinsatz ist sooo langweilig. Ich würde es lieber mit Khaleen treiben oder was umbringen, aber so …Moment, was ist das. … Aayla. (laut) Ich geh kurz was kontrollieren.

Dooku winkt ihn fort und Quinlan geht in einen Seitengang, wo er von Aayla Secura mit gezücktem Schwert erwartet wird.

Aayla (herausfordernd): Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Ihr böse geworden seid!

Quin: Soll ich dich umbringen um es zu beweisen? … Heh, das ist gar keine schlechte Idee!

Aayla: Da muss Euch schon was besseres einfallen!

Quin: Mhm…

_Später auf Coruscant im Jedi-Tempel_

Aayla: Ja, er ist definitiv der Dunklen Seite verfallen.

Tholme: Hat er dich angegriffen?

Aayla: Schlimmer. Er hat mich gezwungen mir eine antike Holonetvorgänger-Serie namens _Reich und Schön_ in Wiederholungschleifen anzusehen.

Tholme: Oh.

_Fin._

_A/N: Ja, er ist eindeutig böse geworden._

_Das waren die Republic-Comics zu den Klonkriegen sowie „Obi-Wan und die Bio-Droiden" in Kürzestfassung._

_Reviews?_


	11. Episode IX

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Grievous, Nejaa Halcyon, Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Dooku, Quinlan Vos, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Klonkommandant von Nejaa, Asajj Ventress, Seperatisten Kommandant

**Episode IX: In der Jedi sterben, Anakin endlich ein Ritter wird und General Grievous auftaucht**

_Quinlan Vos ist der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen! Diese Nachricht geht durch die Reihen des aufgebrachten Ordens der Jedi, der damit beschäftigt ist täglich neue Verlustlisten, die den Krieg betreffen, zu erstellen._

_Unterdessen sind Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker die unumstrittenen Helden des Krieges und der Rat (man höre und staune) hat sich entschlossen dies endlich entsprechend zu honorieren. Die einzige Frage, die sich noch stellt: Wer soll nun auf Obi-Wan Kenobi aufpassen nachdem der junge Skywalker zum Ritter geschlagen wird? Doch auch für dieses Problem steht schon eine Lösung parat…_

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratsaal_

Anakin (betritt den Ratssaal und denkt): Was die wohl von mir wollen? Vielleicht hat Meister Mundi sie überredet mich gemeinsam zu töten? (Als plötzlich Lichtschwerter aufflammen taumelt Anakin erschrocken zurück)

Yoda (feierlich): Näher komm.

Anakin (gepresst): Muss das sein? Wenn Ihr mich schon töten wollt, dann bringt es wenigstens schnell hinter Euch!

Yoda: Idiot, das deine Ritterzeremonie ist! Näher komm!

Anakin: Oh. … Okay.( er stellt sich vor Yoda)

Yoda (feierlich): Hiermit ich dich schlage zum Ritter. (lässt sein Lichtschwert auf Anakins Schulter herabsausen)

Anakin: Rah!! Meister, Ihr habt mich verbrannt!

Yoda (seufzt): Wieso das nur immer passiert, ich das nicht verstehe.

Mace (flüstert zu Ki-Adi Mundi): Es könnte damit zu tun haben, dass er mit einem aktivieren Lichtschwert auf Schultern klopft.

Ki-Adi (flüstert zurück): Oder mit seiner Kaffeesucht.

Yoda: Das gehört ich habe.

Mace (schnell): Anakin, du bist jetzt zwar Ritter, aber wenn du jemals Meister werden willst, dann wirst du weiterhin mit Obi-Wan Kenobi zusammen arbeiten müssen.

Anakin: (reibt sich die schmerzende Schulter): Kein Problem.

Yoda: Deine erste Mission allerdings mit Nejaa Halcyon sein wird.

Anakin: Kein Problem.

Mace (leise zu Ki-Adi): Ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, dass das die unerwünschten Jedi des Ordens sind.

Ki-Adi (leise zurück): Da er genauso unerwünscht ist, kommen sie wahrscheinlich blendend miteinander aus.

Anakin: Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich muss meine Schulter mit Brandsalbe behandeln.

_Unterdessen auf einem vom Krieg erschütterten Planeten_

Grievous, ein seltsam aussehender Cyborg erscheint. Die Jedi sehen ihn und fliehen kreischend. Grievous Augen glühen bedrohlich.

Dooku: Sehr guter Auftritt. Und jetzt macht Euch endlich mal nützlich! (denkt) Als ich ihn noch als Radioantenne verwendet habe, war er nützlicher.

Grievous: Kommt raus, kommt raus, Jedi, damit ich Euch töten kann!

Dooku seuzt nur. (denkt) Das nächste Mal überrede ich Palpatine auf die Billigvariante zu verzichten und gleich das fortgeschrittenere Modell zu nehmen. Und am besten auch noch eins, das auf die Befehle, die es kriegt auch hört. … Cyborgs! Wer braucht die auch schon? Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass die nur Ärger bringen, aber er wusste es ja wieder mal besser….

Grievous: Jedi, wo seid ihr?!

Dooku seufzt erneut.

_Coruscant, Tempel, Ratssaal_

Mace: Wir brauchen Informationen über diesen General Grievous. Insider-Infos. … Was ist mit Quinlan Vos? Den haben wir doch bei dem Gegner eingeschleust.

Yoda: Du vergessen hast, dass er inzwischen für die Gegenseite arbeitet?

Obi-Wan (der vor dem Rat seht): Ich kann ihn holen gehen, wenn ihr das wollt.

Shaak Ti (eine orange Twi'lek-Ähliche Außerirdische mit spitzen Zähnen und weißen Streifen auf den Lekus): Warum nicht. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja neu gehirnwaschen damit er wieder für uns arbeitet.

Obi-Wan: Toll. Auf mich wird er hören, immerhin bin ich sein bester Freund! (rennt davon)

Mace: Den sehen wir so schnell nicht wieder.

Shaak Ti: Ist doch gut so.

Plo: Zurück zu diesem General Grievous…

_Später auf einem anderen vom Krieg erschütterten Planeten_

Anakin (nachdenklich): Ich höre Qui-Gons Stimme in meinem Kopf. ... Sollte mir das Sorgen machen?

Nejaa Halcyon, ein toller Jedi, nur sieht das keiner: Nein. Wir hören alle ab und zu Stimmen. (leise zu den Klonkommandanten) Er ist übergeschnappt! Sperrt ihn ein!

Klonkommandant: Aber, Sir, er ist ein Jedi. Wir können das nicht so einfach tun.

Nejaa: Ich bin auch ein Jedi, wenn ich es befehle, dann könnt ihr es tun. Ich bin höher im Rang als er.

Klonkommandant: Nein, seid Ihr nicht.

Nejaa: Ja, aber nur weil mich der Rat nicht leiden kann. Nur weil ich mir einmal ein Schiff hab stehlen lassen. Und heimlich verheiratet und Familienvater bin. Und nie tue was der Rat will, sondern immer nur, was mir einfällt. Und Corellianer bin. Das wird der wahre Grund sein, warum sie mich hassen, ja das wird es.

Anakin (der das wohl mitbekommen hat, erfreut): Ihr seid auch heimlich verheiratet?! (er fällt Nejaa um den Hals) Ich auch, Meister! Das ist ja wunderbar, das heißt ich bin nicht der Einzige! Meister Halcyon, Ihr seid ab sofort mein Lieblingsjedi!

Nejaa (trocken): Wunderbar. Der einzige, der mich zu schätzen weiß ist ein Jedi, der Stimmen hört. Was das wohl über mich aussagt…

_Unterdessen im nicht mehr so geheimen Geheimversteck der Seperatisten_

Obi-Wan (betritt Quinlans Zimmer): Hallo, Quin, ich bin hier um dich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Quinlan: Oh, du bist es. Ich hatte gehofft es wäre Tholme oder Aayla.

Obi-Wan: Wenn einer Erfolg hat, dann ich, immerhin bin ich dein bester Freund.

Quinlan (zu Dooku, der im Schatten steht): Darf ich ihn jetzt töten?

Dooku: Tu dir keinen Zwang an.

Ventress (springt mit gezogenen Lichtschwert aus dem Schatten und geht auf Obi-Wan los): Da wirst du dich hinten anstellen müssen! Stirb, Kenobi!

Obi-Wan: Nicht die schon wieder!! (er weicht Ventress nur noch knapp aus)

Quin: He, ich wollte ihn umbringen!

Dooku (zuckt die Schultern): Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst.

Obi-Wan und Ventress bekämpfen sich. Obi-Wan rutscht aus und knallt gegen Ventress, die daraufhin nach hinten taumelt und Quinlan fällt.

Quin: Uh, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen, du Hexe?

Ventress: Halt deinen Mund, du … du Jedi, du !

Dooku: Wie macht dieser Kenobi das nur immer?

Besagter hat sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet und hält sein Lichtschwert bereit.

Obi-Wan: Wer ist der nächste?

Quin: Warte nur, ich komme schon! (er kämpft sich hoch und greift Obi-Wan an)

Obi-Wan (protestiert): Aber ich bin doch hier um dich zu retten!!

Quin: Ich will nicht gerettet werden! Schon gar nicht von dir! Ich hasse dich, Kenobi! Ich hab dich schon immer gehasst!

Obi-Wan (beleidigt): Das sagst du jetzt doch nur, weil du der Dunklen Seite verfallen bist…

Quin (hackt nach ihm): Stirbt endlich!

Obi-Wan (denkt): Irgendwie vermisse ich jetzt Anakin. Was er wohl gerade macht?

_Unterdessen auf dem besagten vom Krieg erschütterten Planeten_

Anakin und Nejaa liegen hinter einem Hügel auf der Lauer und sehen ab und zu durch ihr Fernsichtgerät.

Anakin: Ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich ein Ritter bin. Und nicht mehr mit den doofen Obi-Wan herumrennen muss.

Nejaa (leicht agressiv): Sei still, du gefährdest die ganze Operation.

Anakin: Ich meine ja nur…

Nejaa (schreit): Ich sagte du sollst still sein!!

Seperatisten-Kommandant: Habt ihr diese laute Stimme gehört? Sie sind hinter dem Hügel!

Anakin: Meister, wenn ihr nicht so laut geschrieen hättet, dann wären wir nicht aufgeflogen.

Nejaa: Gnnn!! (denkt) Wut führt zur Dunklen Seite, Wut führt zur Dunklen Seite, Wut führt zur Dunklen Seite…

Anakin ist inzwischen aufgesprungen und aufbruchsbereit. Er sieht Nejaa vorwurfsvoll an.

Anakin: Meister, wo bleibt ihr denn? So erwischen sie uns noch! (er zerrt Nejaa hoch und zerrt ihn hinter sich her als sie davon rennen)

Nejaa (denkt): Warum hat mich der Rat nur so mit dem hier bestraft?!

Anakin (denkt): Mit Obi-Wan hat das alles irgendwie mehr Spaß gemacht. Was er wohl gerade treibt?!

_Unterdessen im geheimen (oder__ ja eigentlich nicht so geheimen) Geheimversteckt der Seperatisten_

Quinlan liegt ohnmächtig am Boden und Obi-Wan kämpft gegen Ventress.

Ventress (wütend): Stirb endlich, du verfluchter Jedi!!

Obi-Wan: Nein, danke! (er versetzt ihr einen Stoß und sie taumelt zurück und stolpert rückwärts über Quinlans Körper, knallt mit dem Kopf auf den Boden und bleibt ohnmächtig liegen) Hah! (er sieht sich nach Dooku um, doch der ist verschwunden. Obi-Wan zuckt die Schultern, schultert Quin und verlässt den Ort des Geschehens)

_Später auf Coruscant im Jedi-Tempel, Vor dem Ratssaal_

Anakin und Obi-Wan begegnen sich.

Anakin (erfreut): Meister! Ich hab gehört, Ihr habt es geschafft Meister Vos zurückzubringen! Ich gratuliere. Wo ist er jetzt?

Obi-Wan (wegwerfend): Ach, sie mussten ihn ruhig stellen. Er hat getobt und gedroht uns alle umzubringen.

Anakin: Ach so.

Obi-Wan (legt ihn den Arm um die Schulter): Wie war deine erste Mission als Ritter? Erzähl mal. Nejaa hat gemeint, du würdest Stimmen hören….

Anakin: Ach, wisst ihr. Meister Halcyon ist manchmal merkwürdig…. (sie gehen gemeinsam den Gang entlang)

_Fin._

_Next: The Clone Wars (leider nicht in 3-D). __Reviews?_


	12. Clone Wars

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Bariss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Yoda, Padmé Amidala, Grievous, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Ventress, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Arzt, die kleinen grauen Wesen, Klonkrieger, Quarren

**Episode „Clone Wars": In der Luminara auf Illum verschüttet wird, Anakin ein Messias ist und Grievous von Mace mit Keuchhusten infiziert wird**

_Es herrscht Krieg in der Galaxis (wie immer eben). Genauer gesagt, der immer noch andauernde Klonkrieg (oder besser die Klonkriege). Aber nicht nur unsere Helden Obi-Wan und Anakin nehmen an diesem Krieg teil, sondern auch der Rest des Jedi-Ordens liegt nicht auf der faulen Haut._

_Selbst Senatorin Amidala hat sich bereit erklärt sich nützlich zu machen, indem sie Meister Yoda zu einem bestimmten Planeten transportiert._

_Doch Krieg hindert den Orden der Jedi nicht daran auch weiterhin ihren üblichen Geschäften nachzugehen, wie zum Beispiel den Lichtschwertbau der Padawane in den Kristallhöhlen von Illum…._

_(Anmerkung: In dieser Episode erscheinen dem Betrachter alle auftretenden Charaktere merkwürdig eckig, gezeichnet und hässlich)._

_Illum, Kristallhöhlen_

Luminara Unduli, eine weise Jedi-Meisterin mit gemustertem Gesicht: Hier kommen die Jedi schon seit Generationen her um ihre Lichtschwerter zu bauen.

Barris Offee, ihr junger vielversprechender Padawan: Cool. Was passiert, wenn ich diesen Kristall hier rausziehe?

Luminara: Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tu-

Barris hat den Kristall bereits herausgezogen und nun bricht die ganze Höhle über ihnen zusammen.

Luminara: Wunderbar gemacht, Padawan. Wenn du so weiter machst, brauchst du keinen Krieg um das Leben zu verlieren.

Barris (kleinlaut): Tut mir echt leid, Meister.

Luminara (seufzt): Nun gut. Sei jetzt stell, ich werde versuchen einen Hilferuf durch die Macht auszusenden. (sie beginnt zu meditieren)

_Irgendwo im Hyperraum an Bord von Padmé Amidalas Schiff_

Yoda sitzt in seinem Quartier und meditiert. Allerdings schnarcht er dabei lautstark. Plötzlich schreckt er aus seinem Schlaf hoch.

Yoda: Ich dringend Kaffee brauche.

Er humpelt auf seinen Stock gestützt aus seinem Quartier hinaus in die Messe. Dort sitzt Padmé alleine und nachdenklich an einem Tisch und starrt bei einem der Fenster hinaus auf das Sternenmeer.

Yoda humpelt zu ihr und schlägt mit seinem Stock auf ihre Beine.

Padmé: Meister Yoda? Stimmt etwas nicht?

Yoda: Ich dringend Kaffee brauche.

Padmé (schüttelt den Kopf): Es tut mir leid, Meister, aber der Kaffee ist uns ausgegangen.

Yoda (entsetzt): Kein Kaffee hier an Bord ist??!! Das eine Katastrophe ist! Wir sofort müssen nach Illum! Dort es Kaffee gibt!

Padmé (beunruhigt): Aber Meister Yoda, wir können doch nicht einfach den Kurs ändern und nach Illum fliegen, nur weil uns der Kaffee ausgegangen ist.

Yoda (macht eine Handbewegung): Doch wir können. Ihr den Kurs ändern werdet!

Padmé (automatisch): Doch wir können. Wir werden den Kurs ändern.

Yoda (zufrieden): Jedi sein doch seine Vorteile hat.

_Einige Zeit später auf Illum_

Luminara meditiert noch immer und Barris sitzt elend neben ihr ebenfalls in Meditationsposition.

Barris (besorgt): Meisterin, ich kann meine Füße nicht mehr spüren. Ich glaube sie sind eingeschlafen.

Luminara: Du besitzt wirklich überhaupt keine Disziplin, Padawan. Hab ich dir denn überhaupt nichts beigebracht?

Barris: Doch. Ich habe gelernt nie mehr etwas, das recht weit unten sitzt, herauszuziehen.

Luminara (seufzt): Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, dich hierher mitzunehmen. Aber was soll's. Ein Jedi lebt in der Gegenwart. (denkt) So erreiche ich nie etwas. Wenn der Rest des Rates sich doch nur auf meinen Vorschlag Langstreckenkommunikatoren an alles Jediteams auszugeben einigen hätte können. Moment! Ich spüre etwas. … Eine überaus nervöse hüpfende Präsenz.(sie öffnet die Augen und sagt laut) Meister Yoda ist auf Illum.

Barris (hoffnungsvoll): Wird er uns retten?

Luminara: Nein, er ist auf der Suche nach Kaffee, aber ich weiß, dass er mit Senatorin Amidala unterwegs ist. Nimm dein Comlink und funk sie an. Sie sollte uns empfangen können.

_In der Jedi-Enklave auf Illum, In der Mensa_

Yoda sitzt an einem Tisch und schlürft gemütlich seinen Kaffee. Padmé kommt hereingestürmt.

Padmé: Meister Yoda, Ihr hattet recht hierher zu kommen! Meisterin Unduli und ihre Padawan wurden verschüttet! Wir müssen sie befreien!

Yoda: Sie verschüttet wurden? … Ich meine, ich das weiß. Das der wahre Grund ist, warum wir hierher gekommen sind! Ich nur noch meinen Kaffee austrinke und dann wir sie befreien werden.

Padmé: Aber ihr Funkspruch hörte sich äußerst dringend an….

Yoda: Ich schnell bin, wenn es um Kaffee geht. (trinkt aus) Ihr mir Kaffe einpacken lasst, inzwischen ich werde Luminara und ihre unfähige Padawan retten.

_Inzwischen auf Muunulist_

Obi-Wan ist damit beschäftigt Durge, einen Typen in einer Rüstung, der Mandalorianer hasst, mit dem ihn zu eigenen durchschlagenden Erfolg zu töten.

Obi-Wan (zu den Klonkriegern): Lauf um Euer Leben! (rutscht aus) Uff. (er landet auf dem Waffenarsenal, das daraufhin explodiert, ein unidentifizierbares Stück Trumm erschlägt Durge)

_Inzwischen auf Mon Calamari_

Kit Fisto kämpft unter Wasser gegen die Quarren-Seperatisten. Mit seinem Lichtschwert. Denn Kit Fisto hat ein Lichtschwert, das auch unter Wasser funktioniert. Ist er nicht einfach nur cool? (Und hat er nicht einfach den besten Lichtschwertkonstrukteur in der ganzen Galaxis?)

_Inzwischen auf Yavin 4_

Anakin kämpft in den Ruinen des Massasi-Tempels auf einem noch nicht ganz eingestürzten Dach gegen Asajj Ventress. (Moment, wer sind die Massasi?) Seufz. Es handelt sich um die Ruinen eines Tempels, okay? Es ist nicht wichtig, wer die Massasi sind.

Anakin: Wer bist du?! Und wieso willst du Obi-Wan töten? … Gut, vergiss die letzte Frage.

Ventress: Ich bin Count Dookus Schülerin! Und ich will Obi-Wan töten, weil Dooku ihn lieber als mich zu seinem Schüler haben möchte!

Anakin: Das ist mal was neues!

Ventress: Ich habe genug von dieser Zeitverschwendung! Du bist nicht Obi-Wan und damit bist du unwichtig! (sie tritt zum Rand des Dachs und springt hinunter)

Anakin: Hey! (er rennt zum Dachrand und sieht ihrem Fall hinterher und denkt) Der hat wohl niemand gesagt, dass ich die eigentlich Hauptperson der sechs Filme bin. Nun ja, damit wäre sie wohl tot, womit es auch egal ist, dass sie davon nichts weiß. Schade eigentlich. Sie war zwar kahlköpfig, aber sie konnte kämpfen. Nun, auch egal.

_Unterdessen auf einem weiteren Planeten auf den Krieg herrscht_

Mace Windu kämpft alleine gegen eine ganze Seperatisten-Armee und besiegt sie indem er nur seine Hand hebt. Nach seinem Sieg lächelt er sogar beinahe. Ist er nicht einfach der coolste Jedi, den wir kennen?

_Einige Monate später_

Anakin, der inzwischen längere Haare hat und eine Narbe im Gesicht trägt, ist gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan, der sich seinerseits die Haare hat schneiden lassen und beginn zu ergrauen, auf einen grünen Planeten auf den kleine graue pelzige Wesen leben, doch das wissen die beiden noch nicht.

Anakin: Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass das hier nicht gerade der wahrscheinlichste Ort ist um nach General Grievous zu suchen.

Obi-Wan: Es war nicht meine Idee hier zu suchen!

Anakin: Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt! (denkt) Meine Güte, seit er mir diese Narbe verpasst hat, ist er richtig empfindlich geworden, dabei bin ich doch die leidtragende Partei. Aber immerhin habe ich daraus gelernt nie mehr mit meinen ehemaligen Meister Übungskämpfe auszutragen.

Die kleinen grauen Wesen tauchen mit Kampfgeschrei auf. Da erblicken sie Anakin und gehen auf die Knie. Die beiden Jedi tauschen verwirrte Blicke.

_Später_

Unsere beiden Helden und die grauen Wesen stehen vor einem steinernen Thron. Die Wesen geben Laute von sich und deuten auf den Thron.

Obi-Wan: Offensichtlich halten sie dich für eine Art Messias. Und wollen, dass du auf diesem Thron Platz nimmst.

Anakin: Cool. Ich wollte schon immer angebetet werden. (er setzt sich auf den Thron und wird angebetet) Das gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl. Vielleicht sollte ich Job wechseln und in Zukunft als Gott arbeiten.

Obi-Wan (grummelt): Warum reißen sich eigentlich immer alle um ihn und seufzen nur, wenn sie mich sehen?

Anakin (zu den grauen Wesen): Da ihr so treue Anbeter seid, erlaube ich euch Kleidung zu tragen, wenn ihr es wünscht.

Obi-Wan: Das reicht jetzt! (er packt Anakin, zerrt ihn von seinem Thron und schleppt ihn mit sich fort) Wir gehen!

Anakin (protestiert): Hey! Ihr seid nicht mehr mein Meister, Ihr dürft mich jetzt nicht mehr so behandeln!

Obi-Wan: Ach, halt doch die Klappe!

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel, Ratssaal_

Der Jedi-Rat hört sich den Bericht von Mace Windu an.

Yoda: Und du Erfolg hattest?

Mace: Das kann man so sagen. General Grievous wird uns keine weiteren Probleme mehr bereiten.

Ki-Adi (hoffnungsvoll): Ist er tot?

Mace: Nein, aber wir haben gekämpft.

Plo: Und?

Mace: Es war ein harter Kampf.

Flashback: Wir befinden uns am Dach eines schwebenden Zuges. Mace attackiert Grievous, der ihn völlig unbeeindruckt mit den Lichtschwertern seinen vier Armen abwehrt und schließlich vom Zug stößt.

Flashback-Ende

Shaak Ti: Und?

Mace: Bevor ich vom Zug gefallen bin, habe ich ihn angehustet. Er wird von nun an ewig an mich denken, glaubt mir.

_Im Geheimversteck der Seperatisten_

Grievous wird von einem Arzt untersucht.

Grievous: Und?

Arzt: Ich befürchte es ist Keuchhusten.

Grievous: Keuchhusten?! Ich bin ein Cyborg! Wieso bekomme ich Keuchhusten?!

Arzt: Nun, dass ihr ein Cyborg seid, macht Euch nur noch anfälliger. Ich befürchte, es ist unheilbar.

Grievous: Wa- (bekommt einen Hustenanfall)

Arzt: Tut mir wirklich leid.

Grievous (denkt): Verfluchter Jedi!!

_Fin._

_Soviel zur „Clone Wars"-Serie ;) Reviews?_

_Es folgt Episode X!_


	13. Episode X

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala, Palpatine, Grievous, Shaak Ti, Alpha, Mace Windu, Tholme, Quinlan Vos, Dooku per Hologramm, Palpatines Assistent

**Episode X: In der Siri stirbt, Palpatine entführt wird und Shaak Ti selbst nicht sicher ist wie sie eigentlich ums Leben kommt**

_Schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren toben die Klonkriege in der Galaxis. Viele Jedi sind dabei ums Leben gekommen und noch mehr haben sich als Helden und Angeber bewiesen._

_Die wahren Opfer waren zwar eigentlich die Klonkrieger, die in Massen als Kanonenfutter verwendet wurden, doch das Tie-In aus den „Republic Command"-Romanen musste leider, aus Platzgründen und dem Versuch den Leser vor einen verfrühten Tod durch Langeweile zu retten, gestrichen werden._

_Nun geht der Krieg in seine finale Phase. Was wird aus unseren Helden werden und noch wichtiger, wer wird eigentlich gewinnen?..._

_Auf einem vom Krieg erschütterten Planten (sucht euch einen aus, langsam aber sicher, gehen mir die Namen aus)_

Padmé: Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir beide auf einer gemeinsamen Mission sind, seit wir geheiratet haben, Ani.

Anakin (erschrocken): Psst! Nicht so laut! Was, wenn Obi-Wan dich hört!

Padmé (wegwerfend): Ach, der ist doch damit beschäftigt Siri sexuelle zu belästigen.

Sie sehen hinüber zu Obi-Wan und Siri, die miteinander streiten.

Siri (wütend): Mach endlich deine Arbeit anstatt mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!!

Obi-Wan: Ich weiß, dass du sauer bist, dass Ferus den Orden verlassen hat und jetzt Flüchtlingen eine neue Identität verschafft und sich dabei weitaus nützlicher macht als alle Jedi in diesen Krieg zusammen, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund es an mir auszulassen!

Siri: Darum geht es überhaupt nicht, du…..

Alpha (brüllt): Achtung, in Deckung! Fliegerbomben!

Die Bomben gehen nieder und es gibt eine riesige Explosion.

Obi-Wan kommt zu sich und sieht sich verwirrt um. Anakin hilft Padmé auf und umarmt sie und küsst sie dann leidenschaftlich. Siri richtet sich mühsam auf und wird von hintern niedergeschossen. Alpha erschießt ihren Mörder.

Obi-Wan: Neeiiinnnnnnnn! (er eilt zu Siri, die am Boden liegt und Blut hustet). Oh, Siri….

Siri: Sith-Dreck… ich sterbe.

Obi-Wan: Siri, stirb bitte nicht. Ich wollte dir doch noch mein Lichtschwert zeigen!

Siri Tachi, die im Tod schöner den je ist: Lass mich wenigstens in Ruhe sterben, du Trottel. Ich habe dich schon immer gehasst!

Obi-Wan: Das sagst du nur, weil du nicht klar denken kannst. … Anakin, hör auf Padmé Mund zu Mund zu beatmen, und komm lieber her und hilf' mir!

Siri: Ächz… (stirbt)

Obi-Wan (denkt): Ob ich sie Mund zu Mund beatmen sollte? Vielleicht hilft das?

_Später_

Obi-Wan: Ich kann nicht glaube, dass Siri tot ist!

Anakin: Ich auch nicht. All diese toten Jedi, machen die Aussicht der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen direkt schmackhaft. Da fällt mir ein, wie geht's Meister Vos?

Obi-Wan: Quin? Ach, der wurde exorziert und gehirngewaschen. Jetzt sollte er wieder normal sein. Für seine Verhältnisse eben. Allerdings ist sich der Rat noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es auch wirklich geklappt hat. Sie wollen noch einen letzten Test oder so durchführen….

_Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel_

Tholme: Keine Sorge, ich werde herausfinden, ob Quin wieder normal geworden ist oder immer noch der Dunklen Seite anhängt. Immerhin bin ich sein geliebter Meister. Niemand steht ihm näher als ich.

Mace: Viel Glück.

Tholme (selbstbewusst): Ich brauche kein Glück. (er betritt einen dunklen Raum. Hinter ihm schließt sich die Türe. Er sieht sich unsicher um) Quinlan? Ich bin's Meister Tholme.

Quin (stürzt sich aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn): DU!! (er springt Tholme an und würgt ihn) Ich kann mich genau erinnern! Du hast mir den Auftrag gegeben und bist schuld, dass ich der Dunklen Seite verfallen bin! War die Sache mit Ulic Qel-Droma kein abschreckendes Beispiel, oder was?!

Tholme: Krieg… keine …. Luft…

Quin (lässt ihn los und zückt sein Lichtschwert): Und nun….

Tholme: Oh, nein, komm schon, Quin, ich bin's doch nur. Du wirst doch nicht…. (schreit) HILFE!

_Wenig später_

Tholme (reibt sich den Arm): Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du mir den Arm gebrochen hast, als du mich zu Boden geworfen hast. Und wieso ist keiner rein gekommen als ich um Hilfe gerufen habe? Mace ist wirklich nachtragend geworden. (er schüttelt den Kopf)

Quin (düster): Khaleen ist schwanger.

Tholme: Oh. … (unsicher) Herzlichen Glückwunsch?

Quin (sieht ihn böse an): Nach Ende des Krieges werde ich den Orden verlassen und für meine Familie sorgen.

Tholme: Ich glaube ich muss mit Tra'a Saa Urlaub am Medstar machen damit ich wieder gesund werde.

Quin: Dass man dir diese Ausrede immer noch abnimmt…

Tholme (zuckt die Schultern): Sie hat inzwischen eben schon Tradition. …. Erschreck mich nie wieder so!

Mace (kommt herein): Oh, ihr lebt ja beide noch.

Tholme: Sehr witzig. Er ist clean. Aber ich bin verletzt. Tra'a Saa wird darauf bestehen, dass wir zum Medstar reisen und….

Mace: Ja, ja, schon klar. Vos, du reist mit Meister Yoda nach Kashyykk.

Quin: Besser als vorgeben zu müssen der Dunklen Seite verfallen zu sein ist das auf jeden Fall.

Tholme: Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Auf Kashyykk leben _Wookiees_.

_Büro des Kanzlers_

Palpatine (zu einem Hologramm von Dooku): Und es soll gefälligst echt aussehen, klar? Ich will dass meine Entführung Stil hat und zugleich auch noch Panik verbreitet, kriegt der Blechhaufen das hin?

Dookus Hologramm: Ich werde ihn begleiten und dafür sorgen, dass er mal zur Abwechslung was richtig macht. Schließlich wollen wir ja, dass sich das ganze Geld was wir in ihn gesteckt haben auch auszahlt, oder?

Palpatine (legt seine Fingerspitzen aneinander): Ausgezeichnet. (denkt) Bei dieser Gelegenheit kann ich mir Dooku auch gleich vom Hals schaffen und Anakin umdrehen. Das sollte eine Kleinigkeit werden. (ruft seinen Assistenten herein) Wo befindet sich Anakin Skywalker zur Zeit?

Assistent (sieht in seinen Notizen nach): Er ist mit Obi-Wan Kenobi im Outer Rim auf der Jagd nach Grievous.

Palpatine (denkt): Verdammt. Das könnte meine Pläne gefährden. Nun, wir müssen eben dafür sorgen, dass er genug Zeit hat herzukommen. (laut) Ruft mir bitte ein paar der fähigeren Jedi her damit sie Zeit schinden können – ich meine, damit ich etwas mit ihnen bereden kann, etwas von galaktischer Wichtigkeit.

Assistent: Geht klar. (denkt) Irgendwie wird der Kanzler immer sonderbarer.

_Etwas später_

Grievous hat sich Palpatine über die Schulter geworfen und rennt durch Coruscant, dabei wird er von Mace Windu und Shaak Ti, die ihrer Lichtschwerter schwingen, verfolgt.

Mace: Der scheint mir – keuch- trotz Keuchhusten – keuch – eine Art – keuch- Dauerläufer zu sein. (schnappt nach Luft und bleibt stehen) Ich glaube, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig. … Moment, wo sind die anderen hin?

Shaak (ungeduldig): Die haben wir schon vor drei Blocks abgehängt. Los weiter, sonst entkommt er uns noch!

Mace (stützt sich auf seinen Knie auf und schnappt weiter nach Luft): Ich kann nicht mehr.

Shaak sieht ihn böse an.

Mace: Du musst alleine weiter, Shaak. Die Rettung des Kanzlers hängt ganz allein von dir ab. Wenn du dabei ums Leben kommen solltest, tut es mir Leid.

Shaak rennt weiter hinter Grievous her, der inzwischen schon einen großen Vorsprung gewonnen hat.

Mace (sieht ihr hinterher): Ich wusste ja gleich, dass es sich auszahlt ihr das Lauftraining für die Galaktischen Spiele zu finanzieren.

Shaak rennt Grievous hinterher solange bis sie ihn schließlich einholt.

Grievous: Zurück, Jedi. (bekommt einen Hustenanfall) Wenn du mir weiter folgst, wirst du sterben. (erneuter Hustenanfall) Und zwar durch meine Hand.

Shaak: Das ist gar nicht wahr! Ich habe gelesen wie ich im „Episode 3" Roman von Anakin getötet werde!

Grievous: Aber ich kenne eine geschnittene Szene in der ich dich vor Anakins und Obi-Wans Augen töte. (bekommt einen Hustenanfall)

Shaak: Quatsch. Ich sollte schon vorher in der Clone Wars Serie sterben, aber das wurde gestrichen und ich bin im „Force Unleashed"-Game dabei.

Grievous (nach einem weiteren Hustenanfall): Wie kann das sein, wenn dich Anakin doch bald töten wird?

Shaak: Ganz einfach, weil … (sie runzelt die Stirn) … lass mich darüber eine Minute nachdenken. (sie denkt angestrengt darüber nach wie sie leben kann wenn sie doch tot ist).

Unterdessen macht sich Grievous mit Palpatine davon.

Palpatine (denkt): Sobald ich den Jedi-Orden ausgerottet hat, muss der durchschnittliche Intelligenz-Quotient der Bewohner dieser Galaxis ziemlich ansteigen. (starrt auf Grievous Metallhintern)… Das ist eine überaus entwürdigende Position.

_Später im Outer Rim_

Obi-Wan: Der Kanzler wurde entführt! Wir müssen ihn retten! … Was machst du da eigentlich?

Anakin: Deinen Jedi-Gleiter lahm legen damit ich vielleicht doch eine Chance haben Palpatine zu retten.

Obi-Wan: Das lässt du schön bleiben! Beweg dich! Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren!

Anakin: Seuf.

_Fin_

_A/N: Hier bin ich wieder. Zumindest in Form eines Kapitels._

_Demnächst: Episode III!_


	14. Die Rache der Sith

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu, Bail Organa, Dookus Kopf, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Stass Allie aka Adi Gallias unwichtige Cousine, Cody, die roten Gardisten, Grievous, Aayla Secura, Klon1 , Klon2, Nute Gunray

**Episode „Die Rache der Sith": In der Jedi sterben, Anakin zu Darth Vader wird und Padmé Zwillinge zur Welt bringt**

_Der Kanzler wurde entführt! Diese Nachricht hallt durch die Straßen von Coruscant._

_Angst und Panik macht sich unter der Bevölkerung breit. Es ist dem Feind gelungen bis in das Herzen der Republik vorzudringen und den Kanzler aus seinem eigenen Büro zu entführten! Dies führt dazu, dass das Volk seinen Glauben in die Demokratie verliert und zu der irrigen Annahme kommt, dass sie in einer Diktatur viel besser dran wären (wie man durch so etwas auf einen solchen Gedanken kommt sei dahin gestellt, offenbar hängt es doch irgendwie zusammen.) Zumindest wird man in einer Diktatur vor seinen Feinden besser geschützt und nur von seinen Verbündeten ermordet._

_Und außerdem stärkt das Leben in einer Diktatur das Solidaritätsgefühl der Bürger._

_Doch noch ist nicht alles verloren. Rettung naht – in der Gestalt von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi. … Eines ist damit sicher: Die Republik ist verloren!_

_Coruscant, Hauptplatz_

Hunderte Menschen starren in den Himmel hoch und stürmen dann mit einem mal schreiend auseinander. Etwas Riesiges fällt vom Himmel und knallt mitten auf den Hauptplatz (und erschlägt im Zuge dieser Tat ungefähr ein Dutzend unschuldige Passanten). Es ist General Grievous Schlachtschiff.

_Innerhalb des Schiffs im Cockpit:_

Obi-Wan: Mist! Dafür kann ich mir wieder stundenlang was vom Rest des Rates anhören. Besser ich schiebe es auf Anakin. … Wo steckt der überhaupt?

_In einen anderen Bereich des Schiffes_

Anakin kommt mühsam vom Boden hoch. Er reibt sich den Kopf.

Anakin: Uh, das hat wehgetan. Ich glaube ich war ohnmächtig. Blöde Bruchlandung.

Er erblickt Palpatine, der Dookus Kopf in der Hand hält, und versonnen meint: Sein oder nicht sein, das ist hier die Frage.

Anakin: Ich muss immer noch ohnmächtig sein…

Dookus Kopf: Darauf würde ich nicht wetten, Junge.

Anakin: Vielleicht hab ich auch einen Gehirnschaden davon getragen… (er schüttelte sich) Wie hat er überhaupt den Kopf verloren?

Palpatine: Ihr habt gekämpft und du hast ihn den Kopf abgeschlagen, weißt du das nicht mehr?

Anakin denkt kurz nach und meint dann: Nein.

Palpatine: Aber so war es.

Anakin: Wenn Ihr das sagt, dann wird es wohl war sein. Wo ist Grievous hin?

Palpatine: Der ist entkommen.

Anakin: Oh, na ja, ein zwei Drittel Sieg ist besser als gar keiner, oder?

_Später vor dem Jedi- Tempel_

Anakin erblickt Padmé und winkt ihr zu. Sie winkt zurück. Er formt mit den Mund die Worte: „Nachher bei dir."

Obi-Wan (ungeduldig): Komm schon! (er packt Anakin am Arm und zerrt ihn mit sich mit in den Tempel zum Ratssaal)

_Im Ratssaal_

Obi-Wan lässt Anakin los und nimmt seinen Platz im Jedi-Rat ein.

Mace (zu Yoda): Warum haben wir Obi-Wan noch einmal in den Rat aufgenommen?

Yoda (der nur als Hologramm anwesend ist, schulterzuckend): Weil alle anderen „nein" gesagt haben und wir zwölf sein müssen immer.

Kit Fisto: Wusstet ihr, dass die anderen Jedi inzwischen Wetten abschließen, wer aus dem Rat als nächster abkratzt und wer ihn ersetzen wird?

Plo: Es steht 3: 1 für Anakin als neuestes Mitglied, ich hab dagegen gewettet und für Tholme gestimmt.

Ki-Adi Mundi (der auch nur als Hologramm da ist): Wo ist eigentlich Shaak Ti abgeblieben?

Mace (zuckt die Schultern): Kam nie wieder von ihrer Verfolgung von Grievous zurück. Wir werden sie wohl ersetzten müssen.

Plo: Mit Tholme!

Yoda: Tholme nicht genug Disziplin für diesen Rat hat.

Adi Gallias unwichtige Cousine, die trotzdem im Rat sitzt und auf ähnliche Hüte steht wie Adi: Kommen wir lieber zum Thema.

Kit: Ja, Ankain wir haben einen Auftrag für dich.

Mace: Diese ganze Entführungs-Sache hat uns sehr beunruhigt. Du sollst den Kanzler deswegen für uns über- ich meine bewachen.

Anakin: Ich soll den Kanzler ausspionieren?!

Yoda: Ja.

Mace: Nein!! Wir wollen nur, dass du ihn beobachtest und uns einen Bericht seiner Tätigkeiten gibst. Uns ist natürlich klar, dass du Palpatine gegenüber ein wenig voreingenommen bist….

Anakin, auf dessen Robe übrigens ein Button mit der Aufschrift „Vorsitzender des Palpatine-Fanclubs" hängt: Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich dem Kanzler gegenüber voreingenommen bin?!

Obi-Wan: Reine Intuition. Versuch trotzdem dein Bestes.

Anakin: Okay. Bis später. (er geht)

Adis unwichtige Cousine: So, jetzt sollte jemand Kaffee holen gehen.

Mace: Obi-Wan wird gehen.

Kit: Und dann soll er versuchen Grievous zu finden.

Obi-Wan (grummelt): Nur weil ich der Neue im Rat bin, braucht ihr mich nicht zu behandeln als wäre ich euer Sklave.

Mace: Das bist du aber.

_Etwas später in Padmés Wohnung_

Anakin und Padmé liegen gemeinsam in ihrem Bett und sehen etwas erschöpft aus.

Padmé: Ich bin schwanger.

Anakin: Was?! Hast du etwa vergessen die Pille zu nehmen?! Oder hast du sie absichtlich nicht genommen?! Wie konntest du nur?!

Padmé: Du hast gesagt, du willst Kinder.

Anakin: Ich hab gesagt, ich will Kinder, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und ich aus den Orden ausgetreten bin!

Padmé: Nun, dann musst du dich eben beeilen diese beiden Dinge nachzuholen.

Anakin (grummelt): Toll. Das hat man davon. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens warum Sex unter Jedi verpönt ist.

_Unterdessen auf Utapau_

Obi-Wan (zu Commander Cody): Ich habe ein Loch gegraben, ich bin mir sicher, dass Grievous hineinfallen wird. Dann haben wir ihn.

Cody: Das bezweifle ich ehrlich, Sir.

Obi-Wan: Ich vermisse Alpha. Seine Verachtung war immer viel weniger offensichtlich und verletzend.

_Coruscant, Büro des Kanzlers_

Palpatine (väterlich): Anakin, es freut mich, dass die Jedi gerade dich ausgewählt haben, mich zu bespitzeln.

Anakin (schnell): So ist das nicht.

Palpatine: Aber natürlich ist es so. Aber es macht nichts. Du bist ein guter Junge. Ich werde den Rat bitten, dass du Shaak Tis Sitz bekommen sollst.

Anakin (verwirrt): Wieso? Was ist denn mit Shaak Ti?

Palpatine (zuckt die Schultern): Das weiß keiner so genau. Ach, und du solltest wissen, dass ich ein Sith bin und plane den Jedi-Orden auszurotten und die Galaxis zu unterjochen. Was sagst du dazu? Schließt du dich mir an?

Anakin (wird bleich): Äh, ich glaube, ich hab mir gerade in die Hose gemacht. Könnte ich mal austreten?

Palpatine (winkt ihn fort): Ja, geh nur. Denk über mein Angebot nach.

Anakin nickt und hastet davon. Er rennt auf schnellsten Weg zum Jedi-Tempel.

Dort angekommen stößt er mit Mace zusammen.

Anakin (aufgeregt): Meister Windu, ich bin so froh Euch zu sehen! Der Kanzler hat….

Mace (unterbricht ihn): Nicht jetzt, Anakin. Ich habe einen Termin bei Palpatine. Was immer du mir zu sagen hast, hat Zeit bis später.

Anakin: Aber….

Mace: Bis später. (er geht)

Anakin starrte ihn sprachlos hinterher.

Anakin (denkt): Was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich versuchen Obi-Wan zu erreichen. Nein, das würde nichts bringen. Yoda ist mit Meisterin Unduli und Vos auf Kashyyyk, das würde also auch nichts bringen. Meisterin Ti ist verschwunden und Meister Koon und der Perverse sind schon wieder abgereist. Bleiben Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar und Adis Cousine Stass Irgendwie. -- Ich glaube, ich setzte auf doch auf Mace! (laut) Meister wartet!

Mace ist aber schon weg. Anakin rennt zurück zum Senat.

Dort ist Mace inzwischen angekommen und wird zum Kanzler vorgelassen.

Anakin kommt kurze Zeit später an.

Anakin (zu den roten Gardisten): Ich will da auch rein. … Bitte? … Ihr schweigt mich an? Lasst mich durch oder ich erwürge euch! … Das war nicht glaubwürdig, oder? Egal, ich muss da rein.

Die roten Gardisten sehen ihn schweigend an.

Anakin: Dann warte ich eben, bis Mace fertig ist. (setzt sich hin und wartet)

_In Palpatines Büro_

Palpatine: Meister, Windows…

Mace: Windu.

Palpatine: Wie auch immer. Es gibt etwas, das ich mich schon lange gefragt habe. Ihr seid älter als ich, trotzdem seht Ihr noch immer aus wie ein junger Mann. Wie macht Ihr das nur?

Mace: Nun ja … Ich habe Mittel und Wege.

Palpatine sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Mace (seufzt): Und natürlich bin ich gerne bereit, diese mit Euch zu teilen. Überlasst es nur mir. In Null Komma nichts schaffe ich es Euch wieder wie 20 aussehen zu lassen.

_Später_

Palpatine, der jetzt nicht nur rote Auge, sondern auch bleiche extrem faltige Haut hat, und trotzdem kein Vampir ist, schreit auf nachdem er sein Spiegelbild gesehen hat: Was habt Ihr GETAN!! ICH SEHE AUS WIE EIN MONSTER!

Mace: Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Bis jetzt hat es immer funktioniert. Bei mir, Yoda, Dooku….

Anakin (ruft von draußen herein): ER IST EIN SITH!

Mace: Ach, so. Das hättet Ihr mir vorher sagen müssen. Auf Sith hat meine Methode die gegenteilige Wirkung.

Palpatine: Grr…. (er zieht sein Lichtschwert und spaltet Mace in zwei Hälften)

Anakin stürmt mit gezogenem Lichtschwert herein.

Anakin: Oh, nein! Was habt Ihr getan?!

Palpatine (ungerührt): Er hatte es verdient. Sieh nur, was er mir angetan hat. (deutet auch sich selbst) Nach der Verjüngungskur wollte ich ihn so und so umbringen.

Anakin (verzweifelt): Wie soll ich das nur dem Rest des Rats erklären?!

Palpatine: Das kümmert mich nicht. Das ist dein Problem. Schließt du dich mir jetzt an?

Anakin: Nein, warum sollte ich?!

Palpatine: Weil ich dir helfen werde Padmés Leben zu retten.

Anakin: Padmé geht es gut. Ihr Leben muss nicht gerettet werden. Und sie hat mir gesagt, es ist normal dass man einen dicken Bauch bekommt, wenn man schwanger ist.

Palpatine: Ich töte sie, wenn du dich weigerst.

Anakin: … Und was sollte ich tun?

Palpatine: Mir helfen den Orden auszurotten.

Anakin: Darf ich ein paar Jedi raussuchen, die überleben dürfen?

Palpatine: Von mir aus.

Anakin: Okay, wir sind im Geschäft.

Palpatine: Gut, von nun an bist du als Darth Vader bekannt und mein Schüler. … Wohin gehst du?

Anakin: Eine Liste schreiben mit denen, die überleben dürfen.

Palpatine (grummelt): Nicht zu fassen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch bei Dooku bleiben sollen.

_Utapau_

Obi-Wan und Grievous fallen in ein Loch.

Grievous: Ich – hust- hasse- hust – Jedi.

Obi-Wan: Wenn du endlich sterben würdest, hätte ich es leichter. … He, was passiert, wenn man diesen Knopf hier drückt.

Grievous: Nicht!

Obi-Wan drückt den Knopf und Grievous explodiert.

_Boooommmmmm!_

Obi-Wan wird aus dem Loch geschleudert und landet hinter Commander Cody auf den Boden.

Obi-Wan (kommt hoch): Mir ist nichts passiert. Es geht mir gut. Keine Sorge.

Cody (leise): Bitte lass Order 66 endlich ankommen. Ich will ihn wirklich gerne töten. (sein Comlink piepst) Endlich!! (er liest die Nachricht) Was heißt hier, ich darf ihn nicht töten?! Vergesst es! Mir reicht's! (er dreht sich um und beginnt auf Obi-Wan zu schießen) Stiiirrrbbb!

Obi-Wan springt zur Seite um nicht getroffen zu werden, der Schuss knallt gegen einen Felsen und wird von diesem zurückgeschleudert und Cody wird getroffen und geht tot zu Boden.

Obi-Wan: Ups?

_Unterdessen sehen wir eine hübsche Collage in der dirverse Jedi von ihren Klontruppen ermordet werden. Unter ihnen sind Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi Mundi und Adis Cousine – ihr Name lautet übrigens Stass Allie. Nur Yoda ist klug genug um nicht getötet zu werden._

_Tja, so kann das Leben spielen._

_Coruscant, Vor dem Jedi-Tempel_

Palpatine: Also, Lord, Vader, geht hinein und erfüllt Eure Pflicht! Tötet die Jedi und verschont niemanden!

Anakin: Zu Befehl, Kanzler. (zu den Klontroopern, die sinnlos herumstehen) Kommt!

Klon1 (leise zu Klon 2): Warum heißt es eigentlich „Operation Knightfall"?

Klon 2: Weil es gerade dunkel wird, deswegen!

Klon1: Ach so.

Anakin (ungehalten): Jetzt kommt endlich!!

Anakin und die Klone stürmen den Tempel.

Palpatine (sieht ihnen hinterher und legt seine Fingersitzen zusammen): Ausgezeichnet.

_Im Folgenden kommen leider noch eine ganze Menge anderer Jedi ums Leben. Unter anderen Kit Fisto (neeinnnnnnnnn!!), Agen Kolar, Jocasta Nu (ihr wisst schon die unfreundliche Bibliothekarin), der Schwertmeister Cin Drallig, sowie Bene und Whie Maleraux (neeeinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!). …. Sorry._

_Etwas später im Büro des Kanzlers_

Palpatine: Und nun werde ich allen verkünden, dass wir die Demokratie aufgeben und ein Imperium unter meiner Leitung einführen. Inzwischen könnt Ihr, Lord Vader, nach Mustafar gehen und dort Nute Gunray und den Rest der Separatisten töten. Damit ist der Krieg dann endgültig vorbei.

Anakin: Geht klar, Boss.

Palpatine (denkt): Einfach wunderbar. Alles läuft genau nach Plan. … Nur, dass ich eben hässlich geworden bin statt jung. .. Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben.

_Im Jedi-Tempel_

Obi-Wan (sieht sich nachdenklich um): Sind die umgezogen während ich auf Utapau war ohne mir was davon zu sagen? Ich meine, Quin und ein paar andere haben mir das ja immer angedroht, aber das sie es wirklich machen…. Oh, Meister Yoda!

Yoda (kommt aus den Schatten gehumpelt): Anakin uns verraten hat. Der Orden am Ende ist. Unsere Brüder und Schwestern getötet wurden. Die Sith zurückgekehrt sind.

Obi-Wan (verwundert): Woher wisst Ihr das? Hat Euch das die Macht gesagt?

Yoda: Nein, ich mir das Überwachungsvideo angesehen habe.

Obi-Wan: Oh.

Yoda: Du los musst und Anakin töten du musst. Ich Palpatine übernehme.

Obi-Wan: Muss das sein? Er war mir schon über als er gerade mal zehn war….

Yoda: Deswegen ich auch seinen neuen Meister nehme.

Obi-Wan (denkt): Das hat sogar eine gewisse Logik. (laut) Na gut, aber falls es schief gehen sollte, sagt nicht ich hätte Euch nicht vorgewarnt. (er geht)

Yoda (denkt): Trottel. Jetzt ich mich endlich in Ruhe nach Dagobah zur Ruhe setzten kann. Dort ich zwar mit all dem Geld, das Palpatine mir gegeben hat, nichts anfangen kann, aber ich wenigstens meine Ruhe vor Obi-Wan habe. Nur wie ich dorthin komme?

Bail Organa , ein wirklich sympathischer Senator, betritt den Raum.

Bail: Oh, nein? Was ist denn hier passiert? Ich wollte es nicht glauben…

Yoda: Du, Senator! Du mich nach Dagobah bringen musst! Und mir viel Kaffee mitgeben musst, damit ich habe einen Vorrat.

Bail: Natürlich verstecke ich Euch liebend gerne vor dem bösen Imperium, Meister Yoda. Aber eigentlich habe ich Anakin gesucht. Padmé liegt in den Wehen und wollte ihn sehen. Hat er überlebt? Wisst Ihr was aus ihm geworden ist?

Yoda: Anakin … zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt ist.

_Mustafar, ein Planet der ein einziger Vulkan zu sein scheint_

Anakin tötet die Separatisten-Anführer.

Nute Gunray: Oh, nein bitte nischt. Lasch mich läben.

Anakin: Vergiss es! Ich hasse Franzosen! (er köpft Nute) Ah, das wollte ich schon vor dreizehn Jahren tun!

Er sieht sich um. Nachdem alles in Sichtweite tot zu sein scheint, ist er zufrieden und steckt sein Lichtschwert weg. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Schiff trifft er auf Obi-Wan.

Anakin (überrascht): Meister! Was macht Ihr denn hier?!

Obi-Wan: Ich wollte mit dir reden, Anakin. (er macht einen Schritt auf Anakin zu und rutscht auf einen Lavabrocken aus, verliert das Gleichgewicht und rutscht auf Anakin zu)

Anakin: Oh, nein! (er will ausweichen, ist aber nicht schnell genug und wird von Obi-Wan gerammt und die beiden schlittern in Richtung Lavameer)

Obi-Wan: Das war's dann wohl.

Anakin: Ich hasse Euch! Ich wusste immer, dass Ihr einmal mein Tod sein würdet.

Sie rutschen weiter in Richtung Lavameer, doch Obi-Wan verheddert seinen Mantel in einem seltsamen Metallgestell, das wohl zur Lava-Aufbereitung dient. Anakin jedoch rutscht in das Lava-Meer und beginnt zu schreien.

Obi-Wan: Aua. Das muss wehtun.

_Inzwischen auf Coruscant_

Padmé (liegt ihn den Wehen und schreit): Anakin!!

Bail: Ganz ruhig, Padmé, du bekommst doch nur ein Kind.

Padmé (umfasst seinen Hals und beginnt ihn zu würgen): Genau, ich kriege ein Kind! Wo ist mein Mann!!

Bail : Urks. … Er ist schon auf dem Weg hierher.

Padmé lässt ihn wieder los und schreit dafür wieder.

Bail (denkt): Zum ersten Mal freut es mich richtig, dass Breha keine Kinder kriegen kann. Noch so was würde mein Hals nicht vertragen.

_Mustafar_

Obi-Wan hat Anakin aus der Lava gezogen. Anakin sieht … nicht mehr so gut aus wie zuvor.

Obi-Wan: Äh, sorry?

Anakin: -- (kann nicht mehr sprechen, weil sein Hals einiges abbekommen hat und starrt Obi-Wan dafür hasserfüllt an)

Obi-Wan (denkt): Ich sollte lieber abhauen, bevor er damit beginnt mich durch die Macht zu würgen oder irgend so was.

_Coruscant_

Padmé bringt ein Baby zur Welt und dann noch eins.

Bail : Es sind Zwillinge!

Padmé: Was?! Oh, nein! (stirbt)

Yoda: Der Schock sie getötet hat.

Bail: Und was machen wir jetzt mit den Kindern?

Yoda: Da Anakin auch …. verhindert ist, wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen.

Bail: Eins könnte ich nehmen…

Yoda: Gut, das andere Obi-Wan kriegt. Ich spüre, dass er überlebt hat. Damit das Problem auch gelöst wäre.

_Fin_

_Ich hoffe, es ist durchgekommen, dass Yoda von Palpatine bestochen wurde ;)_

_Reviews?_

_Weiter geht es mit Episode XI und Ferus!_


	15. Episode XI

Cast: Darth Vader, , Quinlan Vos, Ferus Olin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anatja die Schöne, Nachrichtensprecher, Siri Tachi, Baby Luke, Tholme, Tra'a Saa, Khaleen, Baby Korto

**Episode XI: In der Jedi sterben, Quin Vater wird und Ferus wieder auftaucht**

_Die Galaxis ist kein schöner Ort mehr. Die Republik ist zu einem Imperium geworden, Palpatine hässlich und verrück,t und Anakin Skywalker muss nach dem Zwischenfall auf Mustafar einen schwarzen Anzug tragen, der für ihn atmet, geht und na ja eigentlich alles für ihn macht._

_Auf der positiven Seite gehört der Jedi-Orden der Vergangenheit an. Allerdings scheint es einigen Jedi gelungen zu sein zu überleben, aber Imperator Palpatine und Anakin alias Darth Vader werden dem sicherlich schon sehr bald Abhilfe verschaffen…_

_Wie bitte? Die Jedi sind die Helden dieser Geschichte? Mist, ich meine: in diesem Fall: Hoffentlich werden sie der Rache der Sith entgehen…._

_Unwichtiger Planet_

Darth Vader, ein zwei Meter großer Mann in einem schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug der aus irgendwelchen Gründen ständig Atemgeräusche von sich gibt, selbst wenn der Stimmsyntheseizer eingeschaltet ist und Vader spricht) : Es ist immer wieder erfrischend Jedi zu töten. (er steht in einem Haufen Leichen) Allerdings gehen sie mir langsam aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein neues Hobby zulegen.

_So, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, wenden wir uns anderen Dingen zu:_

_Tatooine:_

Obi-Wan, der inzwischen vollkommen grau geworden ist, sitzt in seiner Hütte auf Tatooine und sieht fern.

Holobildschirm: _Anatja, die Schöne: Liebster, ich hoffe, dass wir beide glücklich miteinander werden, aber ich weiß, dass du meiner Schwester ein Kind gemacht hast und wegen der Missbildungen und Behinderungen haben wir einen Test gemacht und herausgefunden, dass ihr beide Geschwister seid. Das bedeutet, dass du auch mein Bruder bist und unsere Liebe Inzest ist, also können wir nicht zusammen sein – es sei denn ich wäre gar nicht blutsverwandt mit meiner Schwester und-_

Obi-Wan (schaltet um): Diese Holonovellas werden immer dämlicher.

Holobildschirm: _Nachrichtensprecher: … und außerdem freut es uns bekannt geben zu können, dass der imperiumsbekannte Terrorist Ferus Olin endlich in Gewahrsam genommen werden konnte. Und nun zum Wetter. In dem Dünenmeer ist heute mit starken Winden zu rechnen…._

Obi-Wan (denkt): Ferus Olin, der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor?....

_Flashback:_

Siri: Und das ist mein Padawan Ferus Olin.

Obi-Wan (starrt auf Siris Brüste): Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Ferus.

_Flashback Ende._

Obi-Wan (denkt): Ja, ich erinnere mich. Das war Siris Padawan und ein Freund von Anakin, den wir manchmal auf Missionen mit hatten. Aber er war irgendwann plötzlich verschwunden. Offenbar hat er den Orden verlassen, denn sonst wäre er ja jetzt wohl tot so wie Qui-Gon, Siri, Tahl, Quin, Garen, Reeft, Bant, Mace, Soara, Kit Fisto und all die anderen, deren Namen ich jetzt nicht aufzählen will…. Das heißt wohl, dass er abgesehen von mir und Yoda der letzte Jedi ist. Mhm. … Moment mal, wo steckt eigentlich Luke?

Obi-Wan (springt panisch auf): Luke?! Luke?! Wo bist du?! (er sucht seine versandete Wohnung nach Luke ab) (denkt) Er ist erst ein Jahr alt, er kann nicht weit gekommen sein…. (ruft) Luke?!

Ein leises Weinen ertönt.

Obi-Wan: Bei der Macht! Luke! (er folgt dem Weinen und kommt zu einem Stapel am Boden liegender Schmutzwäsche unter der er das Baby Luke findet).

Obi-Wan (hebt Luke hoch und schreit ihn an): Ja bist du denn verrückt! Du hättest ersticken können! Warum rufst du mich denn nicht, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten bist?!

Luke (beginnt zu weinen).

Obi-Wan: Na toll, jetzt heult er auch noch. Warum hab ich es nur nicht geschafft eine Frau zu finden, die sich um ihn kümmert? (denkt) Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Ich bin nicht für die Vaterschaft geschaffen. Das war eine wirkliche Schnapsidee von Yoda. (er seufzt) Vielleicht nimmt ihn Ferus, wenn ich ihn rette. Ja, das ist ein Plan.

_Später am Raumhafen_

Obi-Wan (steht vor einem Schiff und denkt nach): So, mal sehen. Hab ich alles erledigt? Luke habe ich bei den Lars' untergebracht. Das Licht habe ich abgedreht und den Herd auch. Das Kraftfeld an der Türe habe ich aktiviert und alles sandsturmsicher gemacht…. Als Jedi war das Leben irgendwie viel einfacher. (er streckt seinen Daumen heraus und ruft) Taxi!

_Imperiale Gefängniswelt 03, Abteilung für Terroristen und Schwerverbrecher (aka Ex-Jedi und Politiker)_

Ferus, der trotz Gefängniskluft immer noch umwerfend aussieht, sitzt in einer Zelle und malt Muster in den Staub.

Ferus (denkt): Wenn sie mich wenigstens bald hinrichten würden, mir ist so langweilig.

Plötzlich ertönen laute Geräusche von draußen und die Zellentüre öffnet sich. Ferus springt auf, bereit sich zu verteidigen und erblickt…

Ferus: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ihr lebt!

Obi-Wan: Ja, komm jetzt schnell. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die Wachen ohnmächtig bleiben. Ich hab sie nur unabsichtlich nieder gerannt, also…

Ferus: Und Ihr habt Euch auch nicht verändert!

Obi-Wan: Beeilung jetzt!

Ferus: Habt Ihr Euer Lichtschwert mit? Gebt es mir!

Obi-Wan (misstrauisch): Warum?

Ferus: Ich will, dass wir eine Chance haben hier lebend rau zu kommen. Also her damit.

Obi-Wan zuckt die Schultern und gibt ihm das Lichtschwert.

_Später, Bellassa_

Obi-Wan: Siehst du es ist alles glatt gegangen.

Ferus (düster): Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich jetzt neben den ganzen anderen Verbrechen auch noch für die Sprengung eines imperialen Gefängnisses gesucht werde.

Obi-Wan (überzeugt): Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass das der Selbstzerstörungsknopf war!

Ferus: Lasst uns nicht mehr darüber reden.

Obi-Wan: Ja, lass uns lieber über die Zukunft sprechen. Hast du je daran gedacht Vater zu werden?

Ferus (starrt ihn lange an): Ihr habt die Gerüchte, die im Tempel über mich umgingen, nie gehört, oder?

Obi-Wan: War das jetzt ein „nein"?

Ferus: Ich bin der meistgesuchteste Mann des Imperiums! Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Verfassung ein Kind aufzuziehen!

Obi-Wan: Oh… Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.

Ferus: Und was macht Ihr eigentlich so? Wie kommt es dass Ihr nicht auf der schwarzen Liste des Imperiums steht?

Obi-Wan: Ich ziehe ein Kind auf! Ich kann sein Leben nicht wegen solcher … Lappalien riskieren. Außerdem bist du in dem Job ganz gut unterwegs.

Ferus: Lappalien wie Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit, ja? Nun, ich steige auch aus dem Geschäft aus.

Obi-Wan: Nein! Das geht nicht! Wieso?

Ferus: Ich habe keine Lust zu sterben! Und da ist diese Sache mit Roan Lands. Er ist mein Liebhaber… eh, ich meine, Geschäftspartner und bester Freund, und ich will nicht, dass er in Gefahr gerät, nur weil ich glaube, dass ich so besonders klug bin und dem Imperium einen Schritt vor raus bin. Es würde nur damit enden, dass der Imperator mich auf seine Seite ziehen will, was ich natürlich nicht möchte, aber ich würde vielleicht denken, ich wäre so toll als Doppelagent unterwegs, dass es keiner merkt und dann würde Darth Vader, Palpys neuer Liebling, seine Position durch mich bedroht sehen und Roan töten nur um mich zu verletzen. Also, nein danke, auf diesen Lebensweg verzichte ich!

Obi-Wan: … Also meine Ausrede ist besser.

Ferus: Ich werde mit Roan untertauchen und meinen Namen ändern. So wie es Quinlan und seine Familie und Tholme und Tra'a Saa getan haben.

Obi-Wan: Moment?! Quin, Tholme und Tra'a Saa leben noch?!

_Flashback: Vor einigen Monaten in einer Höhle auf einen unerforschten Planeten_

Quinlan Vos, Tholme, Tra'a Saa, Khaleen und das Baby Korto Vos sitzen gemeinsam in dieser Höhle und unterhalten sich.

Quin: Und nachdem sie Luminara erschossen hatten, habe ich so getan als wäre ich getroffen und bin in den Fluss gefallen. Ich habe mich abtreiben lassen und die Wookiees halfen mir von den Planeten zu entkommen. Ob Yoda überlebt hat oder nicht, kann ich nicht sagen. Und wie war's bei euch?

Tholme: Äh, also wir hatten uns für ein romantisches Picknick abgesetzt ohne jemanden was zu sagen…

Tra'a Saa (nickt): Das war unser Glück. Dass und die Tatsache, dass die Autorin uns mag.

Quin (ignoriert den letzen Satz): Alle anderen sind tot. Außer denen, die es nicht sind. Aber die werden annehmen, dass wir auch tot sind. Was tun wir also? Wir können endlich machen, wonach uns der Sinn steht.

Tholme: Ja genau, weil du das bisher auch noch nie getan hast.

Quin (geht nicht darauf ein): Genau, das ist ein Plan. Ihr beide könnt gerne mit uns kommen. Wir fangen ein neues Leben an. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wo, und auch nicht wie, aber solange wir es wollen kann es auch klappen.

Tholme: Und, was wenn der Jedi-Orden jemals wieder auferstehen sollte und uns braucht?

Khaleen: Korto möchte vielleicht eines Tages ein Jedi werden.

Quin (denkt kurz nach): Ich gebe Ferus Olin unsere neue Adresse. Als Ex-Jedi und Geschäftsmann hat er vor dem Imperium nichts zu befürchten und selbst wenn, ist er zu schlau um sich umbringen zu lassen.

Alle nicken zustimmend.

_Ende des Flashbacks_

Obi-Wan: Na toll. Und so was nennt sich Freund! Und ich habe um ihn getrauert. (denkt) Ungefähr eine Minute lang.

Ferus (zuckt die Schultern): So ist das Leben. Schöne Grüße an Euren Sohn. (er geht)

Obi-Wan (denkt): Mist! Vielleicht kann ich Luke an Owen und Berus Lars verkaufen. Oder ihn ihnen schenken. Oder ihnen Geld geben, damit sie ihn nehmen. Ja, das ist ein Plan.

_Fin_

_A/N: Das ist also ein Plan;)_

_Ja, wenn Ferus klug gewesen wäre, dann hätte er genau das gemacht. Aber was will man von Jude Watson schon erwarten. Aber lassen wir das._

_Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um Lando und Han._


	16. Episode XII

Cast: Vuffi Raa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Dwelana alias Nanna, Lando Calrissian, Bria Tharen

**Episode XII: In der Vuffi Raa geht, Han Schmuggler wird und seine erste Liebe verliert**

_Der Weltraum, unendliche Weiten. Wir befinden uns in einer fernen Zukunft bevor ein gewisser J. J. Abrams „Star Trek" ermordet hat und … Moment, sorry, falsches Genre. Ehm … wo ist der verdammte Text?! Ach hier, also zurück und:_

_Die Galaxis ist immer noch kein schöner Ort. Im Gegenteil das imperiale Bauprogramm von Imperator Palpatine verschandelt selbst schöne Planeten wie Naboo oder Corellia und die Architektur wird vereinheitlicht. Tja, das ist das traurigste an Diktaturen. Und wie eine gewisse Leia Organa einst sagen wird: „Der Mangel und Phantasie und Kreativität war immer der größte Schwachpunkt des Imperiums."_

_In diesem Universum wachsen Luke Skywalker, Korto Vos, Leia selbst und viele andere Kinder auf. Und wer von denen doch Kreativität zeigen will, der tut dies indem er rebelliert. Auf die eine oder andere Art. Auch ein junger Waisenknabe namens Han Solo entschloss sich dazu zu rebellieren. Genauso wie ein anderer junger Mann namens Lando Calrissian…_

_An Bord des Raumschiffs „Händlerglück"_

Ein gut aussehender Achtzehnjähriger namens Han Solo ist gerade dabei in seinem Quartier einen Ruchsack zu packen.

Han (murmelt): Mir reicht es. Mein Stiefvater kann mich mal. Ich will endlich mein eigenes Leben führen und nicht ständig für ihn die Frauen aufreißen müssen. (er nimmt ein Datapad in die Hand und liest sich noch einmal durch). _Lieber Han. Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es hier auf diesem wunderbaren Hutt-Planeten sehr gut. Die Leute hier sind alle sehr nett und die Erhöhung macht mir immer wieder Spaß. Und, nein, ich finde es nicht falsch unseren netten Vorsitzenden meinen gesamten Besitz zu überschreiben. Was meinst du bitte mit Sekte? Das sind doch keine Jedi! Bis bald. Ich liebe dich. Bria _

Han steckt das Datapad kopfschüttelnd ein und verlässt sein Quartier, doch auf halben Weg wird er von einer riesigen Wookiee-Frau aufgehalten (weibliche Wookiees erkennt man im Unterschied zu männlichen daran, dass sie Lippenstift tragen).

Han: Aus dem Weg, Nanna. Ich muss gehen!

Nanna: Graa gru gre? Ror ruha rein!

Han: Bria besuchen! Und das hat überhaupt nichts mit diesem so genannten Ahsoka-Syndrom zu tun. Daran leide ich sicherlich nicht! Ich habe im Holonet gelesen, dass es das gar nicht gibt, und Darth Vader es nur erfunden hat um sich an jemanden zu rächen, den er nicht leiden kann!

Nanna: Gruha ragh rör.

Han: Von wegen Psychologie! Es gibt sogar Beweise in Form von Holoaufzeichnungen von einer halbnackten dreizehnjährigen Togruta namens Ahsoka Tano, die von Vader zu Tode gefoltert wird! Und jetzt lass mich endlich durch!

Nanna: Grugh grr rohr.

Han: Ich bin 18! Und es ist mir egal, dass Wookiees erst mit 50 als erwachsen gelten. Bei Menschen ist das nicht so! Ich bin alt genug!

Nanna: Gruhh…

Han: Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Nanna. Aber es muss sein. (er umarmt sie kurz, dann lässt sie ihn durch und er geht schnellen Schrittes weiter)

Nanna (taurig). Gruhhh…

_Später auf dem Planeten mit dem seltsamen Hutt-Namen_

Han verlässt sein Schiff und sieht sich um.

Han (denkt): So hier wäre ich. Jetzt muss ich nur noch Bria finden und dann mit ihr von hier verschwinden. Dann können wir endlich heiraten und gemeinsam glücklich werden. Aber wo soll ich anfangen nach ihr zu suchen? Na ja, so viele Erhöhungs-Sekten wird es in der Gegend ja nicht geben, oder?

_Zwei Stunden später_

Han klopft an die Türe eines heruntergekommenen Hauses.

Stimme aus dem Inneren: Ja?

Han: Ist das hier die Sekte zur Erhöhung, in der Bria Tharen Mitglied ist?

Stimme aus dem Inneren: Wir sind die _wahre Sekte zur Erhöhung_. Wir verraten unsere Mitgliederliste nicht jedem.

Han: Ja, das haben mir die _einzig wahre Sekte zur Erhöhung_, die _Sekte zur besseren Erhöhung_ und die _Sekte zur Erhöhung gegen Geld_ auch gesagt.

Stimme aus den Inneren: Ich habe gehört die _Erhöhte Sekte_ gibt ihre Mitgliederliste an Interessenten weiter.

Han: Das ist mir egal. Ich will nur Bria finden!

Bria Tharen, eine wunderschöne Brünette in Hans Alter, kommt in diesem Moment an ihm vorbei. Han wirbelt herum.

Han: Bria! Da bist du ja! Endlich hab ich dich gefunden! Wir müssen weg von hier!

Bria (überrascht): Han! Es ist ja wirklich süß von dir, dass du vorbeikommst um mich zu besuchen! Aber was meinst du mit „weg von hier"? Ich bin hier zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben glücklich. Ich will diesen Planeten nie mehr verlassen!

Han (langsam): Ich verstehe. (er sieht sich kurz um, springt dann nach vorne, schlägt Bria nieder, wirft sie sich über die Schulter und rennt los zurück zu seinem Schiff)

Stimme: Haltet ihn! Er entführt ein gläubiges Mitglied _der wahren Sekte zur Erhöhung_!

Han erreicht sein Schiff, schließt die Luke hinter sich, wirft Bria auf einen Sessel, schnallt sie an, setzt sich auf den Pilotensitz und hebt ab. Unter seinem Schiff versammelte sich die wütende Menge und droht ihm mit den Fäusten.

Han: Puh, das war knapp. Aber damit wäre wohl das Schlimmste überstanden.

_Später auf Coruscant in Han und Brias Wohnung_

Bria und Han sind offenbar gerade damit beschäftigt miteinander zu ringen. Han hält Bria umklammert, die versucht sich aus seinen Griff zu befreien und zur Türe zu kommen.

Bria: Lass mich los, Han! Ich muss zurück! Ich brauche meine Erhöhung! Ich sterbe, wenn ich sie nicht bekomme!

Han: Vergiss es! Ich lasse dich nicht dorthin zurück! Die haben einen hirnlosen Zombie aus dir gemacht!

Bria (jammernd): Aber ich brauche es! Nur noch einmal! Bitte, Han. Ich brauche meine Erhöhung…

Han: Nein!

Bria beginnt zu weinen.

Han: Jetzt heul doch nicht. Das ist nur zu deinem eigenen Besten. Es gibt ein Leben jenseits der Erhöhung.

Bria (unsicher): Wirklich?

Han (nickt): Ja, wirklich. ... He, da fällt mir was ein. Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir gerne zeigen würde, dass dich die Erhöhung sofort vergessen lassen wird….

_Einige Zeit später im Bett_

Bria (glücklich): Du hattest recht Han. Das ist viel besser als jede Erhöhung. Wie nennt sich das denn?

Han: Sex, glaube ich. … Noch mal?

Bria: Aber gerne.

_Einige Monate später_

Bria steht Han mit gepacktem Rucksack gegenüber und hat offenbar vor die gemeinsame Wohnung zu verlassen.

Han: Du hast dich bei der Rebellion eingetragen? Einfach so?! Bria, wie konntest du mir das nur antun?! Ich dachte, wir lieben uns. Der Sex war immer wunderbar.

Bria: Han, es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben als Sex.

Han: Ja, aber nicht viele.

Bria: Aber das hier ist wichtiger. Der Imperator ist ein böser Mensch, der jede Kreativität abtötet und hässliche Konstrukte bauen lässt, die durch den Weltraum fliegen und Planeten wegpusten können! Er muss aufgehalten werden!

Han: Und wie bitte soll das einer Hand voll Rebellen gelingen?

Bria: Mit meiner Hilfe. Und deiner. Komm doch mit.

Han: Nie im Leben. Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Weißt du, was Palpy mit Rebellen macht? Er isst ihre Lebern!

Bria: Wie du willst. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Und diesmal kannst du mich nicht aufhalten. Leb wohl, Han. (sie geht)

Han( deprimiert). Da geht sie hin um sich umzubringen. Jetzt bin ich nicht einmal dazu gekommen ihr zu sagen, dass ich mich auf der Imperialen Akademie eintragen hab lassen. Egal, wer braucht sie schon. Ich werde Offizier. Dann kann ich reihenweise Mädchen haben!

_Nicht lange danach_ _in einer Cantina auf Nar Shaddaa_

Han sitzt deprimiert an der Bar und kippt ein Glas nach dem anderen herunter.

Han: Was soll ich jetzt nur mit meinen Leben anstellen? Bria hat mich verlassen, sie haben mich von der imperialen Akademie geworfen, und ich werde von einen riesigen Bettvorleger verfolgt…. Ich weiß! Ich werde Schmuggler. … Nein, das ist eine miese Idee…

Chewie der riesige Wookiee, der neben ihn sitzt: Rurgh.

Han: Ach, sei doch still!

Lando Calrissian, ein umwerfend aussehender Schurke mit strahlendem Grinsen betritt gemeinsam mit Vuffi Raa, einem echt merkwürdiger Roboter die Cantina.

Vuffi Raa: Soll ich uns einen Tisch aussuchen, Meister?

Lando: Nenn mich nicht Meister, Vuffi Raa. Warte kurz. (Lando hat Han entdeckt und geht zu ihm und Chewie) He, gut aussehender Junge, gehört der Bettvorleger zu dir?

Chewie: Rurgh.

Han: Sein Name ist Chewbacca, ich hab ihm das Leben gerettet und seit dem verfolgt er mich.

Lando: Sehr gut. Ich plane einen großen Coup und brauche ein paar Leibwächter. Interessiert?

Han: Na ja, besser als gar nichts ist es zumindest.

_Ein paar Monate später in den Tiefen des Alls_

Lando (denkt): Seit Han und Chewie sich selbstständig gemacht haben, ist mein Leben echt seltsam geworden.

Vuffi Raa: Auf Wiedersehen, Meister.

Lando: Nenn mich nicht Meister.

Der Eine, ein unbeschreibliches Wesen: Wenn du brav deinen Spinat isst, wirst du irgendwann auch ein großes Raumschiff werden.

Vuffi Raa und der Eine verschwinden in den Tiefen des Alls.

Lando (denkt): Wirklich seltsam.

_Später auf Nar Shaddaa_

Han Solo, der inzwischen ein Schmuggler mit Ausstrahlung und Sexappeal geworden ist, der laufend Herzen bricht und mit seinem schiefen Grinsen die Welt erobert: He, Lando, altes Haus. Wo ist Vuffi Raa abgeblieben?

Lando: Weißt du, Vuffi Raa war in Wirklichkeit ein Lebensform-Roboter-Miniraumschiff. Er hat seine Verwandten getroffen und ist mit ihnen in die Weiten der Galaxis davon geflogen.

Han: Lando, du sollst das Glitzerstim schmuggeln und nicht selbst nehmen.

Lando: Warum glaubt mir das nur keiner?

_Fin_

_A/N: Nach einer halben Unendlichkeit wieder einmal ein Update. Nachdem ich mich schon jenseits von Episode III befinde konnte ich den neuen Clone Wars-Kinofilm sowie die Serie nicht direkt behandeln also habe ich hier nur kurz auf ein Element darauf verwiesen, wie ihr gelesen habt._

_Reviews? (helfen beim öfteren updaten)_


	17. Eine neue Hoffnung

Cast: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Wedge Antilles, C-3PO, 2R-D2, Wilfhuff Tarkin, Imperiale Strumtruppen, die Rebellen, TIE-Jäger Piloten

**Episode „Eine neue Hoffnung": In der Obi-Wan stirbt, Luke Stimmen hört und noch einige andere Dingen geschehen**

_Es sind bereits 18 (nach einigen anderen Zeitrechnungen manchmal auch 20) Jahre vergangen seit Anakin Skywalker seinen Unfall hatte und endgültig zu Darth Vader wurde. Obi-Wan Kenobi hat den kleinen Luke inzwischen an Beru und Owen Lars verkauft, die sich nach einigen zähnen Verhandlungen gerne bereit erklärt haben den Jungen aufzuziehen als wäre er ihr eigener Sohn, allerdings die Bedingungen stellten, dass sie Obi-Wan nie wieder sehen wollten._

_Unterdessen hatte es Leia bei den Organas um einiges leichter und besser, trotzdem oder gerade deswegen hat sie sich entschlossen sich der Rebellion gegen das Imperium anzuschließen, während Luke, der ein hartes und einfaches Leben auf Tatooine führt, eigentlich gerne auf die Imperiale Akademie möchte._

_Nun ja, was uns das über die Psychologie der Unterdrückung sagt, oder auch nicht sagt, sollten wir lieber vergessen und uns erfreulicheren Dingen zu wenden:_

_Einer Raumschlacht!_

_Eine Raumschlacht mit vielen Explosionen zwischen einem riesigen Sternenzerstörer und einem winzigen alderaanischen Konsularschiff ist in der Nähe von Tatooine im Gange._

_Wir zoomen an Bord des kleinen Konsularschiffs und sehen dort:_

Leia Organa, eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit einer Vorliebe für schrecklichen Frisuren, zur Zeit trägt sie Schnecken am Kopf (fragt nicht warum, es ist eine jugendliche Rebellion.-Sache) wendet sich an ihren mobilen Speicherturm R2-D2: Bring diese Daten in Sicherheit, Kleiner.

R2, ein blau-weißer abgerundeter Versuch einen Dalek mit einem Staubsauger zu kreuzen: Piep.

C-3PO, ein goldener Droide: Oh, nein, wir werden alle sterben. (er sieht das R2 wegrollt) Oh, nein, R2 wo rollst du hin? Warte auch mich. Ich muss doch dein Gepiepte übersetzten damit die Leute, dich verstehen! (er rennt R2 hinterher, der in eine Rettungskapsel rollte, die sich schließt sobald 3PO sie betreten hat und sich vom Schiff löst)

Leia: Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht gemeint als ich sagte, er soll die Daten in Sicherheit bringen. Urk… (sie fasst sich an die Kehle da sie offensichtlich keine Luft bekommt)

Darth Vader (betritt die Szene, offensichtlich wütend): Wo sind die Pläne des Todessterns?!!!

Leia: Keine Luft!

Darth Vader: Wo sind sie?!

Leia: Meine mobile Speichereinheit ist mit ihnen nach Tatooine geflohen!

Vader (lässt sie los und wendet sich an ein paar Sturmtruppen): Findet sie und sperrt die Prinzessin ein! … Und entfernt diese Schnecken von ihrem Kopf!

_Später_

_Tatooine_

Luke Skywalker, ein stattlicher junger Mann mit den Augen seines Vaters, geht schnellen Schrittes alleine durch die Wüste.

Luke (denkt): Verdammt, ich hätte doch den Speeder nehmen sollen. Der Weg zur Wasserausgabe ist länger als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. (er stolpert über etwas, das offensichtlich im Sand vergraben ist) He, was war das denn?

Luke gräbt den Gegenstand über den er gefalle ist aus. Es handelt sich im um R2-D2.

Luke: He, ein Kühlschrank! Was macht der denn hier mitten in der Wüste? Egal, Onkel Owen liegt mir schon ewig damit in den Ohren, dass wir einen neuen brauchen. Also kann ich genauso gut diesen hier nehmen. (er gräbt R2 vollkommen aus, der ihn daraufhin anpiepst). Wieso piepst er? Oh, nein vielleicht ist er kaputt.

3PO erscheint hinter Luke.

3PO: R2, da bist du ja.

Luke (dreht sich zu dem Droiden um und betrachtet ihn erstaunt): Wer oder was bist du denn?

3PO: Ich bin C-3PO, Roboter-Menschkontakter. Und das hier ist mein Partner R2-D2, die mobile Speichereinheit von Prinzessin Leia Organa von Alderaan.

Luke: Das ist ein Droide?!

3PO: Zumindest so etwas ähnliches.

R2 piepst beleidigt.

3PO: Auf jeden Fall sind wir auf einer extrem wichtigen und noch geheimeren Mission unterwegs. Vielleicht können Sie uns helfen, Sir. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Luke: Ich kenne keinen Obi-Wan. Aber es gibt diesen alten verrückten Ben Kenobi, der hier in der Nähe wohnt. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich euch dorthin bringen.

3PO: Definiert „verrückt".

Luke: Verrückt bedeutet nicht bei Verstand.

3PO: Und wie sehr ist dieser Ben Kenobi „nicht bei Verstand"?

Luke: Nun ja, er redet mit Leuten, die nicht da sind, stinkt ständig nach Fisch und rennt einen dauernd nieder, wenn man ihn trifft.

3PO: Ach so, dann können wir zu ihm gehen.

_Später vor der Hütte von Obi-Wan, der sich nun Ben nennt (auch wenn keiner weiß warum)._

Luke steht etwas verloren gemeinsam mit den beiden Droiden vor Obi-Wans Hüttte. Schließlich klopft er.

Obi-Wans Stimme von Innen: Geht weg, wir kaufen nichts.

Luke: Ich will nichts verkaufen, ich bringe Droiden. … Umsonst.

Die Türe öffnet sich und Obi-Wan, inzwischen vorzeitig gealtert (also weißhaarig), erscheint.

Obi-Wan: Wenn sie umsonst sind, nehme ich sie. He, du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Wer bist du?

Luke: Ich bin Luke Skywalker.

Obi-Wan: Ach so. Du bist aber inzwischen groß geworden. Kriechst du immer noch irgendwo rein und laufst dabei Gefahr zu ersticken?

Luke (sieht Obi-Wan groß an): Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Lebt wohl.

Obi-Wan: Halt! Wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du ja rein kommen und ich kann dir alte Kriegsgeschichten über deinen Vater erzählen.

Luke: Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig. (er will die Flucht ergreifen, doch Obi-Wan packt ihn am Arm und zerrt ihn in seine inzwischen noch unaufgeräumtere Hütte. Die Droiden folgen ihnen hinein.)

Obi-Wan: Du weißt es zwar nicht, aber dein Vater und ich waren in unserer Jugend beide Jedi-Ritter. (er beginnt in einer Kiste zu kramen).

Luke: Ach so? (er sieht sich nach einem Fluchtweg um)

Obi-Wan (hat gefunden, was er gesucht hat, und wendet sich wieder Luke zu, der wie versteinert vor der Türe, durch die er gerade fliehen wollte, stehen bleibt): Hier, das war sein Lichtschwert. Oder meins. So genau weiß ich das nicht mehr. Wir haben ständig unsere Lichtschwerter verloren und vertauscht. Ich habe sogar das von meinem Meister Qui-Gon verloren. Deswegen macht er mir bis heute Vorwürfe. Und es ist ziemlich schwer Geistern nicht zu zuhören, wenn sie einen vollquatschen.

Luke (wirft einen schnellen Blick auf das Fenster um zu sehen ob er durchpasst): Wenn Ihr das sagt.

Obi-Wan (drückt ihm das Lichtschwert in die Hand): Und jetzt sehen wir uns mal die Droiden an. (er beginnt an R2 herumzufummeln)

Das holographische Abbild von Leia erscheint.

Leias Abbild: Helft mir Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ihr seid leider meine einzige Hoffnung, denn alle anderen Jedi-Ritter sind unauffindbar oder tot.

Luke, der gerade dabei war abzuhauen, bleibt bei dem Klang von Leias Stimme stehen und dreht sich um und starrt Leias Abbild erstaunt an.

Luke: Wer ist sie?! Sie ist … heiß!

3PO: Das ist Prinzessin Leia Organa von Alderaan.

Obi-Wan: Sie sieht ihrer Mutter recht ähnlich. Wenn man von dieser Mutation absieht. Wieso wachsen ihre diese Tumore aus dem Kopf?

3PO: Das ist die neueste imperiale Mode.

Obi-Wan: Ach so.

Leias Abbild: Hier in dieser mobilen Speichereinheit habe ich die Pläne des Todessterns versteckt. Des neuesten Penisersatzes des Imperators. Diese Pläne müssen unbedingt zur Rebellion gelangen. Bringt sie meinem Vater nach Alderaan, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. (Leias Bild verschwindet)

Luke: Wann brechen wir auf?

Obi-Wan (verwirrt): Wir?

Luke: Ja, ich möchte sie gerne kennen lernen und wenn ich ein Held bin ist sie sicherlich von mir beeindruckt und einfacher rum zu kriegen. …Ich meine, ich möchte ein Jedi-Ritter werden, wie mein Vater vor mir.

Obi-Wan (zuckt die Schultern): Von mir aus, kannst du mitkommen. Alleine wäre es wahrscheinlich sowieso langweilig. Außerdem ist es höchste Zeit, dass ich mir einen neuen Schüler zulege bevor ich sterbe und der Orden mit mir untergeht.

_Kurz darauf_

_Mos Eisley, eine größere Stadt auf Tatooine, in der es von Verbrechern nur so wimmelt._

_Eine besonders dreckige Cantina_

Han: Na gut, ich kann euch nach Alderaan bringen. Dort ist das Wetter wenigstens gut. Aber könnt uns auch bezahlen?

Obi-Wan: Bail Organa von Alderaan wird euch persönlich entlohnen.

Han: Sehe ich aus wie ein Idiot?

Obi-Wan: Na gut, ihr könnt die Droiden haben.

Luke (leise zu Obi-Wan): Ähm, gehören die nicht eigentlich dem Königshaus?

Obi-Wan (leise zurück): Ist mir doch egal. Das ist Bails Problem. Ich konnte ihn sowieso nie leiden. Er hat sich einfach das bessere Baby genommen.

Han: Wir sind im Geschäft. Kommt mit.

Sie folgen Han zu seinem Schiff dem _Millenium Falken_. Chewbacca erwartet sie dort.

Luke: Huch, was ist das denn.

Han: Das ist mein Co-Pilot.

Chewie: Aargh.

Luke (beunruhigt): Freut mich. (denkt) Ob das so eine gute Idee war?

_Unterdessen an Bord des Todesstern_

_Auf der Brücke_

Wilhuf Tarkin, ein wichtiger imperialer Würdenträger und militärischer Befehlshaber, den Vader nicht erwürgen darf, sondern dem er sich sogar unterordnen muss. (Keiner weiß warum das so ist. Vermutlich schläft Tarkin mit Palpatine): Teilt uns den Standort des Stützpunkts der Rebellen mit, oder wir vernichten Eure Heimatwelt.

Leia (die Schnecken wurden ihr inzwischen abgenommen): Das traut Ihr Euch doch sowieso nicht!

Tarkin (drückt einen roten Knopf über den in großen Buchstaben „Nur drücken, wenn ihr es ernst meint" steht): Ach ja?

Der Todesstern schießt seinen Supertodeslaser ab und der schöne blaue Planet Alderaan wird in tausend Stücke zersprengt und Bail Organa, seine Frau, Tycho Celchus Familie (Tycho werden wir noch kennen lernen, aber noch nicht jetzt), Ferus Olin und Roan Lands, die sich auf Alderaan niedergelassen hatten, und alle anderen die das Pech hatten auf diesen Planeten zu leben sind mit einem Schlag töter als tot.

Vader (leise zu Tarkin): War das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben? Die Alderaaner haben immer ihre Steuern bezahlt.

Tarkin: Es war ein Rebellennest. Und außerdem mochte ich die Farbe des Planeten nicht. Also Prinzessin….

Leia (kreidebleich): Jetzt sage ich gar nichts mehr.

Tarkin: Vader, foltert sie bis sie uns sagt, was wir wissen wollen.

Vader (seufzt): Wieso muss eigentlich immer ich alle foltern? … Vielleicht probier ich mal was anderes…

_Etwas später_

Der _Millenium Falke_ fällt aus dem Hyperraum.

Han: Wo ist der blöde Planet hin? … War das gerade ein Arm, der an mir vorbeigeschwebt ist?!

Obi-Wan: Oh, nein, Vader ist hier. Ich kann ihn spüren. Schnell fliegen Sie wieder weg!

Han: Nur damit Sie's wissen. Damit gehören diese Droiden mir!

Luke: Äh, was ist das da für ein seltsamer Mond und warum fängt er uns mit einem Traktorstrahl ein?

Han und Obi-Wan tauschen besorgte Blicke aus.

_Einige Minuten danach_

Die Imperialern Sturmtruppen durchsuchen den _ Falken, _ doch sie finden nichts außer Wookiee-Haar. (Was uns eigentlich nicht wundern sollte. Wer kann aus diesen Helmen denn schon etwas sehen?)

Nachdem sie weg sind kommen Han, Chewie, Obi-Wan, Luke und die Droiden aus ihren Verstecken hervor.

Obi-Wan: Ihr wartet hier. Ich gehe los und sorge dafür, dass wir fliehen können.

Han: Ihr und welche Armee?

Obi-Wan: Die Macht und die Geister aller toten Jedi sind mit mir.

Han: Na da bin ich aber beruhigt.

Nachdem Obi-Wan weg ist, sehen die anderen wie die gefangene Leia von Sturmtruppen am Schiff vorbeigeführt wird.

Luke (aufgeregt): Da ist sie! Schnell Han, wir müssen sie retten!

Han: Wer soll das überhaupt sein!

3PO: Prinzessin Leia Organa von den Planetenteilen, die fast unser Schiff zerstört hätten.

Chewie: Rag. Graul. Gruu.

Han: Ja, ja, schon gut. Dann retten wir sie eben.

Sie verlassen das Schiff und verfolgen Leia und die Sturmtruppen.

_Inzwischen_

Obi-Wan und Vader stehen sich mit aktivierten Lichtschwertern gegenüber.

Vader: Warum hast du mich in die Lava gestoßen?! Hast du eine Ahnung wie weh das getan hat?!

Obi-Wan: Das ist Jahre her! Wie kannst du so nachtragend sein? (sieht Luke, Han und Chewie im Hintergrund vorbeilaufen) Eigentlich wollte ich Luke zum Jedi ausbilden, doch nun habe ich beschlossen, dass es wirksamer ist zu sterben um ihm einen Lektion zu erteilen.

Er ersticht sich mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert.

Obi-Wan: Oh, Vader, warum hast du das nur getan. (Stirbt)

Luke, Han und Chewie kommen in der Begleitung von Leia zurück gerannt und rennen an Obi-Wan und Vader vorbei.

Luke (sieht die Leiche): Oh, nein! Lichtschwertverbrennungen. Warum hast du ihn getötet, Vader?!

Han: Könntest du dich bitte beeilen, Luke. Wir sind in Eile.

Luke: Legen wir eine Schweigeminute ein. … Das reicht. Nichts wie weg.

Obi-Wans Geist: Irgendwie hab ich mir den Effekt anders vorgestellt, aber was soll's.

Han: Alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin?

Leia : Natürlich. Der Todesstern hat meine Heimatwelt vernichtet, Vader hat mich gefoltert indem er mir Britney Spears vorgespielt hat und nun werde ich von einem dummen Jungen und einem selbstmörderisch veranlagten Schurken, der sich einen zwei Meter großen lebenden Teppich als Haustier hält, gerettet. Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? ... Womit hab ich das verdient?!

Vader (der ihnen folgt): Ich dachte Ihr mögt Britney Spears!

Leia: Nur weil ich eine Frau bin?!

Luke: He, ich hab's! Ich vernichte den Todesstern, indem ich die Zielerfassung ausschalte!

Vader: Ist dein Name Skywalker?

Luke: Ja, woher wisst Ihr das?

Vader: Familienähnlichkeit.

Han: He, Lord Vader seht mal, dort Hinten ist Obi-Wan Kenobis Geist!!

Vader: Wo? (er dreht sich um und sieht sich suchend um)

Han, Luke, Chewie und Leia rennen schnell weg. Vader dreht sich wieder um und sie sind verschwunden.

Vader: Mist. (denkt) Zum Glück habe ich daran gedacht einen Peilsenderdroiden mit Tarnvorrichtung in ihrem Schiff zu installieren.

_Etwas später_

_Basis des Rebellen auf Yavin 4_

(Die Rebellen haben aus irgendwelchen Gründen beschlossen, dass es wohl unauffällig genug ist, wenn sie sich in alten Ruinen verstecken. Zwar wird auf diese Art jeden dritten Tag einer von ihnen von lockeren Steinen erschlagen, aber immerhin bleiben sie so unauffällig.)

Leia spricht zu der versammelten Rebellen-Mannschaft.

Leia: Der Todesstern ist uns auf den Fersen, doch das ist kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Immerhin haben wir die Pläne und kennen seine Schwachstelle.

Han: Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich immer noch hier bin. Aus meiner Belohnung wird wohl nichts, und jetzt soll ich auch noch eine Heldentat vollbringen. Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich mein Leben für einen Haufen Idealisten mit Mundgeruch riskieren sollte?!

Luke (denkt darüber nach): Leia wäre sicher beeindruckt, wenn du's tun würdest.

Han: Okay, ich mach's.

Leia: Habt ihr das alle verstanden?

Luke: Jetzt weiß ich nicht, was mir machen sollen, Han! Das ist alles deine Schuld!

Han: Ach, reg dich ab. Tu was ich immer tue: Improvisiere. Dabei kann nichts schief gehen!

_Später im Orbit von Yavin_

Luke sitzt im Cockpit eines X-Flügeljägers, also eines Einmannjägers der aussieht wie ein riesiges X, und weiß offensichtlich nicht, was er tun soll.

Luke (murmelt): Improvisiere. Das ich nicht lache.

Wedge Antilles, ein verwegener Pilot, dem leider nicht so viel gutes Aussehen vergönnt ist, wie den Rest unserer Helden, über Funk: Komm Luke, es ist Zeit für unseren Anflug auf den Todesstern.

Die beiden X-Flügeljäger, die ich, den neuen Übersetzungen der faulen Übersetzer folgend, ab jetzt auch nur noch X-Wings nennen werde, steuern auf den Todesstern zu.

Eine Gruppe TIE-Jäger, imperiale Einmannjäger die verwirrender Weise nicht aussehen wie die Buchstabenfolge TIE sondern wie ein eingewickeltes Zuckerl, nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Darth Vader persönlich sitzt in einem dieser TIE-Jäger.

Wedges X-Wing schießt ein Torpedo auf sein Ziel, einen Schacht, der ins Innere des Todessterns führt, doch verfehlt.

Wedge (über Funk): Mist. Luke, du bist dran.

Obi-Wans Stimme: Luke, nutze die Macht!

Luke: Rah! (drückt zu früh ab)

Wedge (über Funk) : Luke, was soll das?! Du hast die Zielerfassung nicht benutzt.

Das Torpedo trifft das Ziel und der Todesstern geht in Flammen auf. Tarkin und alle anderen, die das Pech haben an Bord zu sein, sterben. (Welche Freigabe hatte der Film noch einmal?!!!!)

Wedge: Ich nehme alles zurück. Guter Schuss.

Vader: Was zur…. Wie ist das denn passiert?!

Plötzlich taucht der _Falke_ hinter den TIE-Jägern auf, zerschießt Vaders Begleiter und Vaders TIE wird getroffen und beginnt zu trudeln.

Vader (wütend): Das büßt ihr mir!

Luke: Ich glaube, wir haben gewonnen. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Nun bleiben nur noch zwei Fragen offen: Wer wird bei Leia landen: Ich oder Han? Und: Bin ich verrückt geworden oder war das ein mit Obi-Wans Stimme ein einmaliger Ausrutscher.

Obi-Wans Stimme: Die Macht wird mit dir sein, Luke. Immer.

Luke: Mist. Das beantwortet wohl diese Frage.

_Fin._

_A/N: Das war also „Eine neue Hoffnung". Nächstes Mal geht's mit einer Zwischenepisode weiter bevor wir uns in „Das Imperium schlägt zurück" stürzten._

_Reviews sind wie immer willkommen._


	18. Episode XIII

Cast: Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Darth Vader, Han Solo, Palpatine, Chewbacca, Jax, einige Sturmtruppler

SWSWSW

**Episode XIII: In der Luke Leia an die Wäsche will, vorgibt von Obi-Wan besessen zu sein und gegen Vader kämpft**

_Unser neuer Held Luke Skywalker mag vielleicht ab und zu Stimmen hören, aber er ist die letzte Hoffnung der Galaxis auf die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (diese Episode wird allerdings noch etwas auf sich warten lassen) und muss deswegen daran arbeiten selbst eine Jedi zu werden._

_Zum Glück – ähm, leider wurde Obi-Wan Kenobi von Darth Vader ermordet, weswegen Luke sich alles selbst beibringen muss. Und das ohne wirklichen Erfolg._

_Han Solo unterdessen sollte eigentlich seine Schulden bei der Riesenschnecke Jabba abbezahlen (wusstet ihr, dass Hutts sich selbst befruchten, also ganz alleine und ganz ohne Sex fortpflanzen können?), doch stattdessen ist er irgendwie bei der Rebellion hängen geblieben…._

_Yavin, die Basis der Rebellen, wo offensichtlich Aufbruchsstimmung herrscht, da unzählige Statisten aufgescheucht hin und her rennen_

Leia gibt gerade einer Gruppe Männer, die Kisten hin und her schleppen, Anweisungen. Zu dieser Gruppe zählen auch Han und Luke.

Leia (zu Han): Es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, dass Sie uns helfen unsere Basis zu verlegen bevor die bösen Imperialen kommen und uns alle töten.

Han: Ist doch Ehrensache, Prinzessin.

Luke (der mühsam eine besonders schwere Kiste schleppt): Ich helfe auch gerne!

Leia (ohne ihn anzusehen): Natürlich tust du das, Luke. Han, Sie begleiten uns doch nach XXI, oder?

Han: Tja, da mein Schiff von Oben bis Unten vollgestopft mit Rebellen-Kram ist, bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl. Es sei denn ich würde das ganze Zeug am Schwarzmarkt verkaufen. Ähm, ich meine, so etwas würde ich niemals tun!

Leia (lächelt): Da bin ich mir sicher. (Sie wird von einem anderen namenlosen Rebell gerufen und geht zu diesem hinüber)

Han (ruft ihr hinterher): Vergesst aber nicht mir rechtzeitig die Koordinaten von XXI zukommen zu lassen, wenn Ihr mir schon nicht sagen wollt, wofür der Code steht!

Luke bricht unter dem Gewicht seiner Kiste zusammen und stöhnt.

Han: Kleiner, was machst du da eigentlich?

Luke (unglücklich): Sie ist so ein heißer Feger. Und sie nimmt mich gar nicht zur Kenntnis. Dabei bin ich ein Held. Ich habe den Todesstern zerstört!

Han (zuckt die Schultern): Nimm's nicht so schwer, Kleiner. Dass dich alle für plem-plem halten, liegt nur daran, dass Wedge herumerzählt hat, dass du Stimmen hörst. Sobald bessere Gerüchte über andere aufkommen, wird man dich wieder normal behandeln.

Luke (sehnsüchtig): Wenn ich nur einmal die Möglichkeit hätte mit Leia alleine zu sein um ihr zu beweisen, was für ein toller Kerl ich bin. Dann würde sie mich mit ganz anderen Augen sehen.

Han (klingt nicht überzeugt): Da bin ich mir sicher.

Luke seufzt liebestrunken und stellt dann fest: Unter dieser Kiste zu liegen tut weh.

Han seufzt etwas genervt und hebt dann die Kiste von Luke.

SWSWSW

_Imperial City, früher auch bekannt als Coruscant_

Darth Vader: Ich muss den jungen Skywalker finden!

Palpatine: Um ihm zum Sith auszubilden nehme ich an.

Vader: Nein, weil – Ich meine, natürlich deswegen. … In den Jungen steckt viel Potential.

Palpatine: Und er ist ein Massenmörder. Er hat den Todesstern vernichtet und damit die Elite des Imperiums. Ich hatte nur meine besten Leute dorthin versetzt.

Vader: Ich dachte, Ihr hättet dort all diejenigen abgestellt, von denen ihr genug habt und die Ihr nicht mehr um Euch haben wollt.

Palpatine: Stimmt. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Manchmal verwirrt mich das, was ich vorgebe so sehr, dass ich fast schon glaube, dass es wirklich so ist.

Vader: Was Luke anbelangt….

Palpatine: Ja, von mir aus. Findet ihn und macht ihn zum Sith, dann sehe ich davon ab ihn vor Gericht zu stellen und öffentlich hinzurichten, aber nur wenn nicht bekannt wird, dass er Euer Sohn ist. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass man uns Vetternwirtschaft vorwirft.

Vader (verneigt sich): So wird es geschehen.

SWSWSW

_XXI, der neue geheime Stützpunkt der Rebellen_

Leia: Wo ist Han? Ich habe eine diplomatische Mission vor mir und brauche einen Leibwächter.

Luke: Niemand hat daran gedacht ihm die Koordinaten von diesem Planeten hier zu geben also ….

Leia: So ein Mist. Na gut, ich dann frage ich eben Wedge.

Luke: Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde Euch begleiten.

Leia (mustert Luke zweifelnd von Oben bis Unten): Du? So ein kleiner Mann?

Luke: Nicht die Körpergröße ist das Entscheidende an einem Mann! Ich bin ein Jedi! Ich habe sein sehr großes … Lichtschwert.

Leia: Mit dem du, soweit ich weiß, nicht umgehen kannst.

Luke: Was? Wer hat das behauptet? Etwa diese Shan-Schlampe? Sie war doch diejenige, die….

Leia: Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich nehme dich mit.

Luke (denkt): Yipee!

SWSWSW

_Irgendwo in der Galaxis auf einem Planeten, auf dem ein großer grüner fleischfressender Hase namens Jax lebt._

Han: Sieht mir irgendwie nicht nach dem geheimen Stützpunkt der Rebellen aus!

Chewbacca: Rargh.

Jax (der große grüne fleischfressende Hase): Hallo, ich bin Jax, ein Karnivore in Hasengestalt. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe im Moment keinen Hunger. … Obwohl ich gehört habe, dass Wokkieefleisch eine Delikatesse sein soll.

Chewie: Rugh raa grr!

Han: Keine Sorge, ich glaube, das war nur ein Witz.

Jax: He, ich kenne euch zwei doch! Seid ihr nicht Han Solo und Chewbacca? Die Helden des Holoromans _Han Solo und der Zombiefrachter?_

Han: Nein. … So etwas wie fleischfressende Zombies gibt es nicht. Und schon gar nicht in unserem Universum! Ich weigere mich auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen einen Holoroman zu lesen der in unseren Universum spielt und in dem Zombies vorkommen! Was finden überhaupt alle an Zombies? Sie sind blöd, nicht besonders schnell und viel zu einfach zu besiegen!

Jax: Ehm….

Han: Komm, Chewie. Wir haben keine Zeit für so was. Wir müssen die Rebellen finden bevor Luke mir die Prinzessin ausspannt! … Zombies! Dass ich nicht lache!

SWSWSW

_Circapours, das System in dem Leia ihre diplomatische Mission durchführen wollte_

Luke und Leia stapfen dreckig und mit zerrissener Kleidung durch den Dschungel des Planeten Circapours V.

Leia: Deinetwegen sind wir in diesem verdammten Dreckloch gestrandet, Luke. Ich hasse dich!

Luke: Als ich die imperialen Schiffe gesehen hab, hielt ich es für eine wirklich gute Idee sie anzugreifen bevor sie uns angreifen. Tut mir leid!

Leia: Pah!

Sie schweigen einige Zeit. Luke fällt einige Schritte hinter Leia zurück.

Luke: Sagt mal, Prinzessin….

Leia.: Ja?

Luke: Tragt Ihr eigentlich Unterwäsche?

Leia bleibt stehen, nimmt eine Hand voll Schlamm und schleudert sie Luke ins Gesicht.

Luke (denkt): Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass wir keine Fortschritte in unserer Beziehung machen.

_Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt._

Darth Vader und eine Gruppe Sturmtruppler, deren weiße Rüstungen aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer noch weiß glänzen und kein bisschen schlammig sind (Dieses Anti-Schmutz –Mittel des Imperiums hätte ich auch gerne!), stehen im Urwald herum.

Vader: Er ist ganz nahe. Ich kann ihn spüren. Fast so stark als wäre er nicht allein. Folgt mir nach in diese Richtung.

Vader stapft los und die Sturmtruppen folgen ihn.

SWSWSW

Luke: Uh…. Ich glaube, ich habe was Falsches gegessen. Ich fühle mich als würde etwas in meinen Magen Tango-Tanzen.

Leia (blickt zu ihm zurück und entdeckt Vader und Co. die ihnen folgen): Darth Vader kommt! Lauf!

Luke: Stimmt, so fühlt es sich an. Als würde Vader kommen, meine ich … Prinzessin? Prinzessin, wartet doch auf mich!

Luke folgt der bereits fliehenden Leia und die beiden verstecken sich in einer kleinen Höhle unter einer Böschung.

Luke (drückt Leia an sich): Keine Angst, Prinzessin, ich beschütze Euch vor dem großen bösen Darth Vader.

Leia: Wenn du deine Hand behalten willst, Luke, dann solltest du sie besser da wegnehmen.

Luke: Oh.

Darth Vaders beugt sich über die Böschung und wirft einen Blick in die Höhle darunter und sieht Luke und Leia.

Vader: Hallo, versteckt ihr beide euch dort unten etwa vor mir?

Luke (leise): Mist. (laut) Keine Sorge, Leia, ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen und gewinnen, denn ich bin nicht mehr Luke Skywalker sondern … Obi-Wan Kenobi. (er aktiviert sein Lichtschwert)

Vader landet vor ihnen mit ebenfalls aktiviertem Lichtschwert und zögert einen Moment, den Luke nutzt um ihn anzugreifen. Vader wehrt den Schlag ab.

Leia: Psst. Luke, was machst du denn da?

Luke: Stört mich jetzt nicht, Prinzessin. Ich gebe vor von Obi-Wans Geist besessen zu sein!

Vader: Was? Du gibst es nur vor?

Luke: Upps. … Leia, lauft! (er deaktiviert sein Lichtschwert und zieht Leia mit sich davon als er wieder losrennt)

Der _Millenium Falke _landet einige Meter vor ihnen.

Han (kommt die Rampe herunter). Ach, das seid ihr beiden. Ich hab schon überall nach euch gesucht….

Leia (rennt gefolgt von Luke die Rampe hinauf): Schnell wieder rein und nichts wie weg hier! Vader ist gleich hinter uns!

Luke: Schnell!

Han: Seht ihr, das passiert, wenn ich euch beide alleine lasse. Ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas daraus gelernt.

Vader: Luuuukkeee! Warte doch!

Han (rennt die Rampe hinauf und schließt sie hinter sich): Nichts wie weg hier, Chewie!

Der _Falke _hebt ab und lässt einen fluchenden Vader zurück, sowie ein paar immer noch saubere Sturmtruppen. Was für ein tolles Dreckabhaltungsmittel!

_Fin._

_A/N: Wie ihr seht geht es wieder mal weiter. Das nächste Kapitel kommt hoffentlich schneller als das dieses._


	19. Das Imperium schlägt zurück

Cast: Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Yoda, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2, C-3PO, Sonder 3, Wedge Antilles, Obi-Wans Stimme, Veers, Sturmtruppler, Boba Fett

* * *

**Episode „Das Imperium schlägt zurück": In der Luke die Wahrheit erfährt und Leia und Han mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sind**

_Der finstere Darth Vader verfolgt die Rebellen unnachgiebig durch die gesamte Galaxis. __Sein Ziel ist es Luke Skywalker, den Vernichter des Todessterns in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Luke ahnt jedoch nichts über die wahren Gründe, warum Vader so verzweifelt versucht ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Auch Imperator Palpatine ist sich nicht über die wahren Motive seiner rechten Hand im Klaren und denkt Vaders Ziel wäre es Luke zu einem Sith zu machen, der dann ihm (dem Imperator) dienen soll._

_Vielleicht wird der Imperator ja langsam senil. (Gebt Mace Windu die Schuld)._

_Wie auch immer, auch der augenblickliche Stützpunkt der Rebellen, der Eisplanet Hoth (ob der zufällig wie ein lange toter Jedi-Meister heißt oder nach diesem benannt wurde, sei dahin gestellt), wurde von Vader aufgespürt und wird nun angegriffen._

_Wenn ich bei den Rebellen das Sagen hätte, dann würde ich mir langsam Gedanken darüber machen, ob es unter ihnen nicht einen Spion gibt. Aber auf mich hört ja nie jemand…_

_Hoth, ein Planet, der von Schnee und Eis bedeckt ist, weswegen kein normaler Mensch auf die Idee kommen würde sich dorthin zu begeben. Was vermutlich der Grund dafür ist, dass die Rebellen ihn als ihr Versteck ausgewählt haben._

* * *

_Stützpunkt der Rebellen:_

Leia (in einer Daunenjacke gekleidet) stürmt auf den Eingang der Rebellenbasis zu. R2-D2 und C-3PO rollen bzw. stolpern hinter ihr her. Leia stürmt auf zwei Gestalten zu, die gerade die Basis betreten. Beide tragen dicke Winterkleidung, Hauben und Schneebrillen und beide sind von einer schleimigen braunen Flüssigkeit über und über bedeckt. Die Gestalten nehmen ihre Hauben und Brillen ab und wir erkennen, dass es sich um Luke und Han handelt.

Leia: Han! Luke! Wo wart ihr beide nur? Wir haben hier schon wieder eine Krise!

Han: Nun, wisst ihr Prinzessin. Wir waren auf Patrouille und dann war da dieser Yeti und ich musste unsere Tauntauns….

Luke (unterbricht ihn): Ich will nicht darüber reden. … Niemals.

Han: Ich hab dir doch erklärt, dass ich das tun musste, damit wir nicht erfrieren. Das ist Standartprozedur, die man auf der imperialen Akademie lernt, und-

Luke: Ich will nicht darüber reden. Niemals.

Han (resignierend): Okay.

Leia: Ist auch nebensächlich. Wir haben ganz andere Sorgen. Eine imperiale Flotte ist im Orbit. Darth Vader verlangt, dass wir dich an ihn übergeben, Luke. … Schon wieder.

Luke (seufzt): Dass Vader so sehr hinter mir her ist… Wie soll ich ihm nur erklären, dass ich weder auf Männer noch auf Verkleidungsspiele stehe?

Han: Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das überhaupt nicht so gemeint war! Soll ich mich jetzt dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dein Leben gerettet habe?

Leia (sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her): Ich will es gar nicht wissen. … Auf jeden Fall, müssen wir evakuieren. Han, machen Sie den _Falken _ startklar. Luke, geh zu den Doppeljägern.

Luke: Darf ich mich vorher wenigstens duschen?

Leia: Keine Zeit! Los! Steht nicht so dumm rum, ihr beiden, bewegt euch!

Han: Was ist mich Euch, Prinzessin? Ihr werdet doch an Bord des ersten Evakuierungsschiffes gehen, oder?

Leia: Wohl kaum. Höchstens auf's Letzte. Es ist meine Pflicht als Alderaanerin heroisch zu sterben, um durch meinen verfrühten kinderlosen Tod mein nahezu ausgerottetes Volk zu rächen!

Han: Das hatte ich irgendwie befürchtet.

Leia: Keine Zeit mehr für Diskussionen! Los!

Die beiden Männer hechten zum Hangar. R2 rollt hinterher.

Leia: 3PO, komm mit!

_Etwas später_

Wedge (schlecht gelaunt): Ich weigere mich mit dir zu fliegen, Luke. Du hörst Stimmen.

Luke: Ja, aber diesen Stimmen haben wir es zu verdanken, dass es mir überhaupt gelungen ist den Todesstern zu vernichten!

Wedge: Das hätte ich lieber nicht gewusst. Jetzt will ich erst recht nicht mit dir fliegen.

Luke: Steig endlich in dein Cockpit, sonst lass ich dich kielholen. Im Weltraum.

Wedge (brummt): Warum wurde der auch vor mir befördert? Nur weil er sich durchgeschlafen hat, nehme ich an.

Luke: Ich hab nichts mit Han!

Wedge: Ich dachte ja eigentlich eher an Leia, aber nun wird mir wenigstens klar, was sie gegen dich hat.

Luke: Was willst du denn damit schon wieder andeuten?

Sonder 3: Commander, wir sollten starten.

Luke: Du hast recht, entschuldige. Sonderstaffel: Los geht's!

Es folgt eine Schlacht auf dem Planeten Hoth, in der Lukes Doppeljäger einige Geher des Imperiums zu Fall bringen. (Das sind keine Menschen, sondern riesige Maschinen auf zwei Beinen, die eben gehen anstatt zu schweben oder zu rollen oder zu fliegen. Fragt mich nicht nach dem tieferen Sinn dieser Geräte, sie haben keinen).

Außerdem gibt es im Orbit eine kleine Raumschlacht, die dafür sorgt, dass die Evakuierungsschiffe der Rebellen von Hoth fliehen können.

_In der Basis der Rebellen_

Han und Chewbacca sind damit beschäftigt den _Falken _zum Laufen zu bringen.

Han: Okay, das war's endlich.

3PO kommt in den Hangar gelaufen.

3PO: Captain Solo, Captain Solo! Es ist schrecklich! Das letzte Evakuierungsschiff ist ohne Prinzessin Organa abgeflogen!

Han (seufzt): Und wen überrascht das jetzt? Keine Sorge, Goldrute, ich kümmere mich darum. Chewie, lass schon mal die Maschinen warmlaufen. (er rennt los in Richtung Kommandozentrum)

Leia (ins Com): Okay, Luke, unser Treffpunkt bei ist Sullust. Versucht uns nur noch ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen und macht euch dann auch auf den Weg dorthin.

Han: Leia, kommt jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit mehr.

Leia: Es tut mir leid, Han, aber wie Sie sehen bin ich hier gerade beschäftigt. Sie sollten also ihr Schrottschiff besteigen und zusehen, dass Sie von hier wegkommen, bevor es zu spät ist.

Han: Das habe ich vor. (er packt Leia und wirft sie sich über die Schulter und geht dann los)

Leia strampelt und schreit und trommelt auf Hans Rücken ein.

Leia: Han, lassen Sie mich sofort runter! Ich muss die Evakuierung koordinieren! Han!

_Draußen die Eiswüste von Hoth_

Luke steigt von seinem Doppeljäger in seinen X-Wing um, in welchem R2 schon auf ihn wartet.

Wedge: Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir eigentlich nicht in den X-Wings gegen die Geher gekämpft haben.

Luke: Weil wir mit unserem Budget angeben mussten. Wir sehen uns auf Sullust. Viel Glück.

Obi-Wans unsichtbare Stimme: Luke, Luke, hör mir zu, du darfst nicht nach Sullust fliegen. Du musst ins Dagobah-System.

Luke (leise): Mein Therapeut hat gesagt, dass ich einfach nicht hinhören soll. Also höre ich einfach nicht hin.

Obi-Wans Stimme: Luke, du musst ins Dagobah-System. Begib dich dorthin. Sofort. Auf der Stelle. Jetzt. Luke…

Luke: Vergiss es, du geisterhafte Stimme eines lange Verstorbenen.

Obi-Wans Stimme: Luke, wenn du nicht nach Dagobah gehst, dann werde ich solange auf dich einreden bis du es tust. Und das ist keine leere Drohung. Denn ich bin tot und habe nichts Besseres zu tun!

Luke: Okay, okay. Aber nur weil mir keine andere Wahl bleibt.

_Basis der Rebellen_

Darth Vader marschiert schweratmend durch die leere Rebellenbasis.

Veers (ein imperialer Kommandooffizier, der als einziger Mann in der Flotte an Darth Vaders Körpergröße heranzureichen scheint): Mylord, wir haben gerade den _Millenium Falken_ davon fliegen sehen.

Vader: Lasst ihn verfolgen. Ich spüre die Macht an Bord dieses Schiffes. Skywalker muss dort sein.

Veers: Ja, Mylord.

* * *

_Der Millenium Falke_

Leia (sitze beleidigt hinter Han und Chewie, die das Schiff fliegen): Das werde ich Ihnen niemals verzeihen, Solo. Sie haben meine Chance heldenhaft zu sterben zunichte gemacht! Ich hasse Sie, Sie … ungehobelter Rüpel … (nachdem Han keine Reaktion zeigt, steht sie auf und tritt hinter ihn) Wollen Sie mich nicht küssen?

Han (an der Konsole des _Falken_): Okay, aber erst, wenn ich uns vor dem Imperium gerettet habe.

Leia (traurig): Daraus wird nichts. Das Imperium friert dich in Karbonit ein und übergibt dich Klon-Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett.

Han: In diesem Fall: Chewie, übernimm das Steuer!

Er springt auf und küsst Leia leidenschaftlich.

Chewie: Argh!

3PO (der auf die Brücke gewatschelt kommt): Die liebe Güte, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Prinzessin Organa Atemprobleme hat, die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung erfordern!

* * *

_Dagobah_

Lukes X-Wing landet in einen Sumpf. Und beginnt in diesem zu versinken. Mit Luke drinnen.

Luke: Oh, Banthamist!

Obi-Wans Stimme: Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Luke. Nun musst du nur noch einen kleinen grünen Mann namens Yoda suchen. Er wird dein neuer Jedi-Meister sein und deine Ausbildung übernehmen. … Falls du nicht im Sumpf ertrinkst.

Luke: Argh! Warum klemmt dieser verfluchte Schleudersitz ausgerechnet jetzt?

Obi-Wans Stimme: Was jede Sekunde unwahrscheinlicher wird.

Luke: Aarghhhhh!

_Später_

Luke und R2 kämpfen sich schlammbedeckt durch den Dschungel von Dagobah.

R2: Piep.

Luke: Behalte deine Meinung gefälligst für dich, du mobile Speichereinheit. Warum warst du überhaupt in meinem X-Wing? Du bist vollkommen nutzlos.

R2: Piep.

Luke: Von wegen Daten für die Nachwelt speichern. Da werde ich Leia was erzählen. Vorausgesetzt ich komme jemals wieder weg von diesem Schlammloch.

Plötzlich taucht Yoda, der inzwischen um einiges älter aussieht als das letzte Mal, als wir ihn gesehen haben, vor Luke und R2 auf.

Yoda: Buh!

Luke: Ahhhh! Was soll das denn? Warum hast du das getan?

Yoda: Weil Spaß es macht und Besuch kommt so gut wie nie!

Luke: Bist du Yoda?

Yoda (nickt): Yoda ich bin. Du nicht zufällig Kaffee bei dir hast?

Luke (ignoriert die Frage): Die Stimmen, die ich höre, haben gesagt, du sollst mich ausbilden.

Yoda: Gut, aber du lernen musst so zu reden wie ich.

Luke (sofort): Dann fliege ich wieder.

Yoda: Du mich auch kannst. (er humpelt beleidigt davon) Keinen Kaffee er bringt und er sich weigert von mir zu lernen, das schon gerne ich habe….

Luke: Okay, aber wie soll ich jetzt von hier wegkommen? (er wirft R2 einen fragenden Blick zu)

* * *

_Der Millenium Falke_

Leia: Bist du sicher, dass dieser Lando uns vor dem Imperium verstecken wird?

Han: Ganz sicher. Wir kennen uns schon ewig. Wenn es so etwas wie einen ehrlichen Halunken gibt, dann kommt Lando dem am nächsten.

Chewie: Raah. Rurgh. Auug.

Han: Ach, das ist doch schon ewig her. Das hat er inzwischen sicherlich schon vergessen.

Leia: Ich hab ein mieses Gefühl bei dieser Sache….

_CloudCity, auf dem Planeten Bespin, wo Gas abgebaut wird, leider erfahren wir aber nie wie das eigentlich genau funktioniert. Die Landeplattform:_

Lando (kommt der Gruppe, die gerade aus dem _Falken_ gestiegen ist, entgegen): Han, Chewie! Willkommen auf dem BESETZTEN CloudCity.

Han: Hi, Lando, wie geht's dir so?

Lando: Auf jeden Fall ginge es mir besser, wenn ich hier ALLEINE wäre, was ich aber NICHT BIN.

Han und Chewie wechseln zweifelnde Blicke.

Han (leise): Ich wusste ja immer, dass ihm das Glitzerstim eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden wird.

Leia: Willst du mich nicht vorstellen, Han?

Han: Oh, entschuldige, Leia. Lando, das ist Leia Organa, Pr-

Lando: Prinzesssin von Alderaan und Anführerin der Rebellion und Platz zwei sämtlicher gesuchten Listen des IMPERIUMS. Ich weiß.

Leia (bedauernd): Früher war ich mal Platz 1, aber dann hat dieser zurückgebliebene Junge den Todesstern vernichtet. Dem hab ich nichts entgegen zu setzen. Es sei denn, die würden einen zweiten bauen, dann könnte ich den vernichten. Aber so blöd ist nicht mal Palpatine.

Lando: HIER KÖNNTEN DIE WÄNDE OHREN HABEN!

Leia: Eh?

Han: Lando, was hast du eigentlich?

Lando: Wie dumm seid ihr eigentlich! WARUM SETZT IHR EUCH NICHT EINFACH IN EUER SCHIFF UND FLIEGT WIEDER WEG?

Han: Nun, zum ersten ist der _Falke_ beschädigt und zum zweiten…

Lando: DARTH VADER IST HIER!

Han und Leia: Oh.

Vader und einige Sturmtruppen kommen auf die Landeplattform gestürmt.

Vader: Verhaftet sie. Wo ist Luke Skywalker?

Han: Nicht hier. In diesem Fall lassen Sie uns sicher gehen, oder?

Vader: Wohl kaum. Die Prinzessin ist Platz 2 auf der _Liste der meistgesuchten Verbrecher des Imperiums_ und auf Sie und den Wookiee hat Jabba der Hutt ein unglaublich hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Ich bin mir sicher, Boba Fett wird bereit sein mir etwas davon abzugeben, wenn ich Sie beide an ihn übergebe.

Han: Ich wusste ja, dass da etwas war, dass ich in den letzten drei Jahren hätte erledigen sollen. Ich wusste nur nicht mehr, was es war.

Die Sturmtruppen verhaften Leia, Han, Chewie und sogar 3PO.

3PO: Du meine Güte!

_Später_

_Aus Gründen, die nicht wichtig sind, befinden wir uns in der Gefrieranlage von CloudCity. Hier wird das Gas gefroren. Oder so ähnliches. Fragt Lando, nicht mich, was sie da eigentlich tun._

Vader: Nun, ist es an der Zeit, dass sich eure Wege trennen. Boba Fett wird seine Gefangenen übernehmen und die Prinzessin werde ich dem Imperator vorführen.

Boba Fett, der inzwischen erwachsen und zum Abbild seines Vaters geworden ist, steht stumm hinter Vader und wartet.

Leia küsst Han zum Abschied. Dabei geht er ein paar Schritte zurück und fällt in die Gefrieranlage hinter sich.

Leia: Oh, nein!

Boba: Und wer bezahlt mir jetzt den Schaden?

Lando: Keine Sorge, wenn er den Einfrierungsprozess überlebt, ist er gut aufgehoben und sicher in Karbonit verwahrt.

Boba: Und wenn er nicht überlebt?

Lando (zuckt die Schultern): Dann ist zumindest sein toter Körper schön tiefgekühlt und fängt niemals an zu stinken.

Boba: Erklärt das Jabba. Ich nehme Solo mit. Den Wookiee könnt ihr behalten.

Vader: Meinetwegen.

Durchsage: Baronadministrator Calrissian, bitte ins Kontrollzentrum kommen.

Lando: Ich sollte besser nachsehen, was die von mir wollen. Entschuldigung.

Vader: Es ist der Junge. Ich kann ihn spüren. Er ist hier.

_Landeplattform:_

Tatsächlich landet ein verschlammter X-Wing auf der Landeplattform von CloudCity.

Luke klettert aus dem X-Wing.

Luke: Die unangemeldete Landung tut mir leid, aber der Schlamm hat die Triebwerke beschädigt und weiter als bis hier konnte ich unmöglich fliegen.

Lando (der ihm entgegen kommt): Das ist kein Problem. DAS IMPERIUM IST HIER! Urks (beginnt zu würgen)

Vader (tritt aus dem Schatten): Dafür werden Sie bezahlen, Administrator.

Lando (atemlos): Baronadministrator.

Luke: Doppelter Banthamist!

Vader: Achte auf deine Sprache, Junge.

Er aktiviert sein Lichtschwert (was zumindest dafür sorgt, dass Lando wieder Luft bekommt, das er nun anderes zu tun hat).

Vader: Du wirst mit mir kommen, Junge.

Luke: Mit Sicherheit nicht. (auch er will sein Lichtschwert aktivieren, nur funktioniert es nicht, sondern gibt nur seltsame Geräusche von sich) Banthamist, dieser Schlamm ist überall!

Vader: Ergib dich lieber gleich.

Luke: Niemals.

Vader: Nun gut, ich wollte dir das eigentlich unter intimeren Umständen mitteilen, aber…

Luke: Ich will es nicht hören! Ich steh auf Frauen und will nur Leia!

Vader: Das freut mich zu hören. Luke, ich bin dein Vater.

Luke: Mist, dabei hat der Tag so gut angefangen. … Wenn man vom Schlamm und dem kleinen grünen Gnom absieht.

Vader: Komm mit mir. Gemeinsam können wir- (in diesem Moment kommen einige Stumtruppler nach draußen gerannt)

Sturmtruppler 1: Sir, wir werden von den Bewohnern der Wolkenstadt angegriffen! Und einem verrückten Wookiee!

In dem Moment springt Lando auf, packt Luke am Handgelenkt und rennt mit ihm fort.

Luke: Ähm, danke?

Lando: Lauf lieber, wir müssen Leia Organa und Chewie finden und dann schnellstens von hier verschwinden, bevor uns die imperiale Rache trifft.

Luke: Es gibt da eigentlich noch eine mobile Speichereinheit, die…

Lando: Vergiss es. Ist ersetzbar.

Sie stoßen mit Leia und Chewie zusammen.

Leia: Luke, was machst du denn hier? Wir wollten gerade den _Falken _besteigen und Boba Fett verfolgen. Er hat meinen Verlob- Han entführt!

Luke: Da ich sowieso von hier wegwollte, bin ich dabei!

Lando: He, ich auch! Ich habe meinen Hals für euch riskiert.

Leia: Allerdings etwas spät.

Lando: Kann ich was dafür, wenn ihr zu dämlich seid, um meine Warnungen zu verstehen?

Chewie: Ragh.

Lando: Ist doch wahr!

Leia: Du verstehst den Bettvorleger? In diesem Fall, bist du herzlich eingeladen an Bord zu kommen.

3PO: Ach, du meine Güte. Wo ist er R2, Master Luke?

Luke: Ähm, ich denke er befindet sich nun in imperialen Besitz.

3PO: Oh.

Leia: Steht nicht weiterhin nur dumm rum! Los, Bewegung! Wir müssen Han retten!

Sie rennen in Richtung _Falke, _der kurz darauf abhebt und den Planeten verlässt.

Lord Vader blickt dem Schiff hinterher.

Vader: Wir werden unser Gespräch noch fortsetzen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Luke.

Luke (im _Falken)_ Na toll, jetzt hör ich auch noch seine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

_Fin._

* * *

_A/N: Nach langer langer Zeit wieder einmal ein Kapitel, wie ihr seht._

_In der nächsten Episode hat Leia mit Xizor und der eingefrorene Han mit Boba Fett zu tun._

_Reviews sind wie immer eine Freude für die Autorin._


	20. Episode XIV

Cast: Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Xizor, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, der Imperator, C-3PO, ein Trupp Rebellen-Soldaten, Han im Karbonit

* * *

**Episode XIV: In der Boba Fett Han spazieren fliegt und Prinz Xizor eine wichtige Rolle spielt**

_Han Solo wurde in Karbonit eingefroren und von dem Klon-Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett entführt! __Boba Fett (der niemals seinen Helm abnimmt, weswegen wir annehmen können, dass er darunter unglaublich hässlich sein muss) sollte seinen Gefangen eigentlich zu Jabba dem Hutt bringen, da dieser das Kopfgeld auf Han ausgesetzt hatte, aber aus Gründen, die nur er weiß, hat er inzwischen schon ein halbes Jahr damit verschwendet mit Han einfach so durch die Gegend zu fliegen._

_Diese Tatsache hindert aber Hans Freunde Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian nicht daran weiterhin nach einem Weg zu suchen, um Han zu retten._

_In der Zwischenzeit ist Darth Vader weiterhin bemüht seinen Sohn Luke in seine Gewalt zu bringen, während dieser psychologisch betrachtet irgendwo zwischen Verdrängung und Leugnen glücklich vor sich hin schwebt, um so nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass sein Vater ein böser Sith-Lord ist. Wenn wir ihm das nur alle nachmachen könnten, dann hätten wir viel weniger Probleme mit unseren Vätern…._

* * *

_Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobis altes Haus_

Luke präsentiert der in modischem Wüstengewand gekleideten Leia sein Lichtschwert, das nun eine grüne Klinge hat.

Luke: Siehst du, ich habe es endlich repariert und eine neue Super-Klinge eingesetzt. Mit ihr bin ich jetzt in der Lage alles zu durchschneiden, selbst Dura-Stahl!

Leia: Konntest du das bisher etwa nicht? Was war dann der Sinn des Lichtschwerts?

Luke: … Auf jeden Fall habe ich es jetzt verbessert.

Leia: War das der einzige Grund, warum du mich herbestellt hast? Ich dachte, Boba Fett hätte Han endlich abgeliefert. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du nur mit deinem neuen Lichtschwert angeben willst, dann hätte ich darauf verzichtet die halbe Rebellenflotte mitzunehmen!

Luke (denkt): Selbst wenn Han nicht da ist, denkt sie nur an ihn. Wie soll ich es nur jemals schaffen bei ihr zu landen, wenn sie sich nicht einmal von meinem Lichtschwert beeindrucken lässt? Dabei stand in Obi-Wans Tagebucheintragungen, dass man als Jedi auf diese Art Frauen rumkriegt. Es sei denn natürlich, ich hab das falsch verstanden und … Nein, nein, das kann er doch nicht gemeint haben. Oder?

Leia: Ich habe auf jeden Fall einen neuen Plan entwickelt, um Han zu retten.

Luke: Ach ja? Lass hören!

Leia: Kennst du die _Schwarze Sonne_?

Luke: Diese komische Sekten-Mafia?

Leia: Genau. Ich dachte mir, wenn jemand genug Kontakte besitzt, um Boba Fett aufzuspüren, dann die. Wenn wir ihnen genug Geld bieten, können sie uns vielleicht helfen Han zu finden. Seit Alderaan in die Luft gesprengt wurde, stehen mir sämtliche Geldmittel des Planeten, die auf intergalaktischen Banken geruht haben, zur Verfügung. Das sollte ausreichen.

Luke: Ich sollte dich jetzt lieber nicht fragen, warum du dieses Geld nicht für die Rebellion verwendest, oder?

Leia: Ich werde Han finden und retten, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!

Luke: Und ich werde dir helfen! (denkt) Und wenn wir es tatsächlich schaffen sollten Han zu retten, dann ist sie mir sicherlich so dankbar, dass sie mich endlich ranlässt. Und wenn wir ihn nicht retten umso besser: Dann wird sie Trost brauchen.

* * *

_Imperiales Zentrum, ehemals Coruscant, Palast des Imperators_

Prinz Xizor, ein gutaussehendes Reptil auf zwei Beinen und mit einem Pferdeschwanz auf dem Kopf, belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen Darth Vader und dem wieder einmal älter und hässlicher gewordenen Imperator Palpatine.

Palpatine: Wann werdet Ihr mir endlich Luke Skywalker präsentieren, Darth Vader? Ich warte nun schon über drei Jahre darauf, dass er ihn zur Dunklen Seite der Macht bekehrt. Gedenkt Ihr unser Ziel noch vor meinem Tod zu erreichen?

Vader: Keine Sorge. Ich habe schon einen neuen Plan, um Luke in meine Gewalt zu bringen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern.

Palpatine: Das will ich Euch auch geraten haben. Ich werde nicht jünger.

Xizor (denkt): Mhm, Palpatine erwartet also, dass Vader ihm diesen Luke Skywalker bringt. Wenn ich Vader in Misskredit bringen möchte, dann muss ich das verhindern. Ich werde Luke Skywalker töten. Seit Vader meinen Heimatplaneten vernichtet hat, suche ich nach einem Weg mich zu rächen. Ich bin sogar das Oberhaupt der _Schwarzen Sonne_ geworden, nur um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Jetzt habe ich vielleicht endlich einen Weg gefunden meine Rache zu bekommen.

* * *

_Später, im Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Sonne_

Guri, eine wunderschöne menschliche Frau, die aber in Wahrheit ein Androide und Xizors Sexsklavin und Attentäterin ist, übergibt Xizor eine Nachricht.

Xizor (nachdem er die Nachricht studiert hat): Die Rebellion will mich also treffen? Luke Skywalker gehört zur Rebellion. Das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit an ihn heran zu kommen. Sag zu. Ich bin gespannt, was die edlen Rebellen von uns wollen.

* * *

_Derzeitiges Hauptquartier der Rebellen_

Leia: Prinz Xizor, das Oberhaupt der _Schwarzen Sonne_ hat sich bereit erklärt sich mit uns auf Coruscant zu treffen. Er hat uns einen Code zukommen lassen, mit dem wir an den imperialen Kontrollposten vorbeikommen sollten.

Luke: Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es klug wäre diesem Xizor zu vertrauen, Leia.

Leia: Ach, was. Was kann schon passieren?

Luke: Willst du eine Liste?

Lando: Luke hat recht. Für mich hört sich das nach einer Falle an. Dem Imperium sind Euer Leben und das von Luke viel wert, Prinzessin. Ihr solltet dort auf keinen Fall alleine hingehen.

Leia: Ich werde Chewbacca und C-3PO mitnehmen. Und meinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Wenn es eine Falle sein sollte, werde dann wenigstens nur ich dabei umkommen. Luke, du bleibst hier. Du bist der einzige offizielle Jedi in der Rebellion.

Luke (runzelt die Stirn): Der einzige offizielle Jedi? Was willst du damit andeuten?

Lando: Sie redet von General Kota und der Hand voll anderer Jedi, die-

Leia: Halten Sie den Mund, Lando.

Luke: Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass es noch andere Jedi in der Rebellion gibt, und mir keiner von ihnen erzählt hat?

Leia: Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Luke. Chewie, komm, wir müssen noch 3-PO einsammeln und dann nach Coruscant aufbrechen. (sie geht)

Chewbacca: Rargh. (er folgt Leia)

Luke sieht Lando an.

Lando: Eh, ich höre General Madine nach mir rufen. Bis später! (er flieht aus dem Raum)

Luke: Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das würde doch gar keinen Sinn ergeben! Andere Jedi in der Rebellion. Pah!

* * *

_Später, Coruscant, i__m Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Sonne_

Leia, Chewbacca und C-3PO werden von Guri und Xizor begrüßt.

Leia: Prinz Xizor, ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie uns empfangen.

Xizor: Was kann ich für Sie tun, Prinzessin Leia Organa? (denkt) Das ist also die Rebellen-Kämpferin Leia Organa. Sie ist anders, als ich sie mir vorgestellt hätte. Sie ist … sinnlich. Ich will sie.

Leia: Wir hatten gehofft, dass Ihre Organisation vielleicht in der Lage ist den Aufenthaltsort von Boba Fett zu ermitteln. Er hat ein wichtiges Mitglied der Rebellion entführt, und wir wollen ihn finden, um dieses Mitglied zu retten.

Chewbacca: Rarh.

Xizor: Ich verstehe. Nun, gegen eine entsprechende Gegenleistung bin ich bereit das für Sie in Erfahrung zu bringen. (denkt) Ich sollte versuchen sie für mich einzunehmen, ein wenig Pheromon-Manipulation sollte ausreichen….

Leia (reißt sich plötzlich unvermittelt die Kleidung vom Körper): Nimm mich! Gleich hier und jetzt!

Xizor: Das waren wohl etwas zu viele Pheromone.

Leia: Los mach schon!

3-PO: Ach, du meine Güte!

Chewbacca: Rughhh! (er greift nach Leia, um sie zurück zu halten, da sie kurz davor steht sich nackt wie sie ist auf Xizor zu stürzen)

Leia (schlägt seine Hand weg): Lass mich los, du wandelnder Teppich, du stehst gerade der wahren Erfüllung im Weg!

3-PO: Prinz Xizor, das tut uns furchtbar leid. Offensichtlich hat Prinzessin Leia den Verstand verloren. Schließen Sie bitte nicht von ihr auf den Rest der Rebellion.

Chewbacca hält Leia fest und versucht sie zu bändigen.

Xizor: Entschlossen ist sie ja, da muss man ihr lassen.

In diesem Moment kommt Luke mit aktivierten Lichtschswert hereingestürmt.

Luke (zu Xizor): Lass sofort Leia in Ruhe, Falleen. Ich habe über deine Spezies Nachforschungen angestellt, ich weiß, dass du Pheromone benutzt, um Warmblüter zu manipulieren. Aber so einfach wirst du Leia nicht ins Bett kriegen. (zu Leia) Keine Sorge, Prinzessin, ich bin hier um dich zu retten.

Leia (versucht sich aus Chewies Griff freizukämpfen): Ich brauche keine Rettung. Ich brauche Xizor!

Luke: Leia, denk nach! Das hier ist doch kein normales Verhalten für dich. Du kennst den Kerl doch nicht einmal! Du hast Fenn Shysa abblitzen lassen, obwohl er ein cooler junger Mandalorianer war und mich, obwohl ich ein Jedi bin und den Todesstern zerstört habe. Der da ist nur eine zu groß geratene Eidechse. Warum solltest du mit dem was anfangen wollen?

Leia: Du hast recht, Luke. Offenbar bin ich nicht bei Sinnen.

Xizor: Du bist also Luke Skywalker? Dass du hier auftauchst, spart mir die Mühe dich extra zu suchen. Guri, töte ihn.

Guri zieht ihren Blaster und schießt auf Luke, doch der reflektiert die Blasterschüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert, das er blitzschnell gezogen hat.

Luke (denkt): He, das Training hat sich doch ausgezahlt.

3-PO: Ich schlage einen strategischen Rückzug vor.

Lando und ein Trupp Rebellensoldaten kommt hereingestürmt.

Lando: Wo bleibt ihr denn? Wir müssen weg von hier!

Guri springt Luke an und beginnt ihn zu würgen.

In diesem Moment kommt Darth Vader herein.

Vader: Xizor, ich habe von deinem Komplott erfahren und werde dich nicht-

Lando: Es ist Vader! Lauft!

Alle fliehen, nur Guri versucht immer noch Luke zu erwürgen.

Vader reißt sie mit der Macht in Stücke, und Luke, der nun wieder frei ist, schnappt nach Luft.

Die beiden Männer sehen sich einen Moment an.

Doch genau in diesem Moment taucht Xizor hinter Vader auf und schießt auf den Sith-Lord. Luke nützt diese Ablenkung, um zu fliehen, während Xizor wenig später von Vader durch die Macht zu Tode gewürgt wird.

_Später, an Bord des Millenium Falken_

Luke: Das war knapp. Zum Glück war Vader zu sehr damit beschäftigt Xizor zu töten und die _Schwarze Sonne _ zu vernichten, um uns zu verfolgen.

Leia: Und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo Han ist. Was treibt dieser Boba Fett nur die ganze Zeit?

* * *

_An Bord der Sklave I:_

Boba (zu Han im Karbonit): Und das hier ist Onderon. … Ja, ich weiß, ich hab mir unser erstes Date auch ein wenig anders vorgestellt, Solo. Aber man muss nehmen, was man kriegen kann. Unser nächster Halt ist auf jeden Fall Naboo.

_Fin._

* * *

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel war hauptsächlich „Shadow oft he Empire" mit ein paar Seitenhieben in andere Richtungen._

_Nächstes Mal: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter! (allerdings nur die von Luke und nicht die von den inoffiziellen Jedi-Rittern der Rebellion)_


	21. Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter

_Warnings: Dieses Kapitel enthält ein paar recht ekelige Stellen._

* * *

Cast: Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Palpatine, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, C-3PO, Jabba der Hutt und sein Hofstaat, Mon Mothma, Crix Madine, Yoda, Obi-Wans Geist, Moff Jerrjerrod; R2-D2, die E-E-Ewoks, Sturmtruppen

* * *

**Episode „Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter": In der es um die Dunkle Seite der Macht geht (unter anderem)**

* * *

_Während in der Galaxis ein Bürgerkrieg tobt und die Rebellion gegen das böse phantasielos Imperium kämpft, das es in seiner Bösartigkeit sogar gewagt hat einen zweiten Todesstern zu bauen (als ob einer nicht gereicht hätte!), haben unsere Helden Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa andere Sorgen._

_Der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett hat den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo an Jabba den Hutt auf Tatooine ausgeliefert, nachdem er scheinbar genug davon hatte mit einem leblosen Solo quer durch die Galaxis zu fliegen._

_Also machen sich Luke und seine Freunde auf nach Tatooine um mit Jabba über Hans Freilassung zu verhandeln, während Darth Vader die ewige Suche nach seinem Sohn unterbrechen muss, um für den Imperator einen Sonderauftrag zu erledigen…._

* * *

_Coruscant, Imperialer Palast, in Palpatines Büro_

Palpatine (älter und hässlicher als jemals zuvor): … Also habe ich beschlossen, dass Ihr Euch nach Endor begeben sollt und mit ein wenig Machtwürgen für die Fertigstellung des zweiten verbesserten Todestern A-38 im Rahmen des ursprünglichen Zeitplanes sorgen sollt.

Darth Vader (von dieser Aussicht offensichtlich nicht begeistert): Kann das nicht jemand anderer tun? Einer von Euren hundertausend Inquisitatoren, Händen oder Propheten der Dunklen Seite vielleicht? Oder sonst irgendein dunkler Jedi? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir einen Mangel an denen hätten.

Palpatine: Nein, Ihr müsst es sein. Ihr seid meine rechte Hand – Euer Auftreten sollte den Bauleiter entsprechend beeindrucken.

Vader: Aber was ist mit Luke?

Palpatine: Nachdem Ihr in den letzten vier Jahren nicht in der Lage wart ihn gefangen zu nehmen, bezweifle ich, dass sich das in den nächsten Wochen ändern wird. Lassen wir ihn zur Abwechslung doch einmal zu uns kommen. Und er wird kommen. Entweder um den Todesstern zu vernichten oder um seinen Vater zu sehen – egal, er wird kommen. Denn was sollte er schon besseres zu tun haben?

* * *

_Tatooine, Jabbas Palast, Jabbas Thronsaal_

Jabba, ein riesiges schneckenartiges fettes haarloses Wesen, liegt auf seinem Thronbett und lacht. Er ist umgeben von seinem Hofstaat, der aus den Vertretern der unterschiedlichsten Spezies, einer Jizz-Band, einigen Gehirnen in Schalen mit Beinen, einigen halbnackten humanoiden Tänzerinnen, Boba Fett und einem Monster im Keller besteht. Luke Skywalker steht dem Thron und unterhält sich mit Jabba.

Luke: … Und deswegen wäre es eine gute Idee Captain Solo an mich zu übergeben.

Jabba: Ho! Ho! Ho! … Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann.

Luke (überrascht): Tatsächlich?

Jabba: Nein, aber dass du mir das glaubst, kleiner Mensch, beweist mir, dass du noch an seine Existenz glaubst, also bist du wohl wirklich naiv genug zu glauben, dass ich dir meine Trophäe einfach so geben würde.

Luke: Mir war schon klar, dass du vernünftigen Argumenten vermutlich nicht zugänglich sein würdest, Jabba, deswegen habe ich einen Plan B. Los jetzt!

Luke aktiviert sein Lichtschwert, während sich einer von Jabbas Höflingen als Lando Calrissian enttarnt und mit seinen Blaster auf Jabba zielt, während ein anderer Chewbacca ist und Jabba mit seiner Armbrust bedroht, C-3PO ist Jabbas Übersetzungsdroide und zielt auch mit einen Blaster auf die Riesenschnecke, während er immer wieder „Du meine Güte!" murmelt, eine von Jabbas Tänzerinnen im goldenen Bikin ist Leia, die nun blitzschnell aufspringt und die riesige Eisenkette, an der sie festgekettet ist, um Jabbas Hals schlingt.

Jabba: Urks.

Leia: Jetzt können wir neu verhandeln.

Jabba: Ich wusste ja gleich, dass diese Kette keine gute Idee war. Aber sie war so billig!

Boba Fett und einige Gamorreaner (das sind schweineähnliche Außerirdische) setzen sich in Bewegung um Jabba zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch Leia zieht an der Kette, die sie um Jabbas Hals geschlungen hat.

Leia: Einen Schritt weiter und ich erwürge ihn.

Luke: Also, wie war das mit Captain Solos Freilassung?

_Später_

Chewie, 3PO, Leia, Luke, Lando und der Karbonit-Block mit Han darin, befinden sich an Bord des _Millenium Falken. _Luke fliegt den _Falken_, während die anderen offensichtlich damit beschäftigt sind Han wieder aufzutauen.

Lando: Ich finde ja, dass es ein bisschen übertrieben war, bei unserem Fluchtversuch gleich den ganzen Palast mit einem Thermaldetonator in die Luft zu sprengen.

Luke: Das musste ich tun. Ich bin Luke Skywalker. Dinge in die Luft zu sprengen ist mein Markenzeichen. … Ähm, Leia, könntest du dir vielleicht irgendwas überziehen? Dieser goldene Bikini ist ein wenig ablenkend.

Leia: Aber ich möchte, dass er das erste ist, das Han sieht, sobald er wieder wach ist. Darin fühle ich mich wirklich sexy.

Luke (denkt): Ich sollte jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendetwas über die Rechte der Frauen und die Herabstufung von intelligenten Wesen zu Sexobjekten sagen, aber irgendwie ist das einzige, das mit dazu einfällt, das hier. (laut) Du bist immer sexy.

Lando (verdreht die Augen): Konzentrier dich lieber auf's Fliegen, Junge. (denkt) Wann sieht er endlich ein, dass er keine Chance bei Leia hat? Selbst Chewbacca würde wahrscheinlicher zum Schuss kommen als er. (laut) Jetzt hab ich's. Tretet zurück.

Der Karbonitblock beginnt zu Zischen und zu Rauchen und dann öffnet er sich und Han Solo taumelt heraus.

Han: Was ist passiert?! Wo bin ich?! Leia, was hast du da denn an?!

Leia: Han! (Sie fliegt ihm in die Arme und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich) Ich hab dich so vermisst! Ein Jahr lang warst du verschwunden. Mein Herz hat unter deiner Abwesenheit gelitten. Und du würdest nicht glauben, wie viele aufregende Kerle in diesem Jahr plötzlich in meinem Leben aufgetaucht sind und mit mir ins Bett wollten. Es war gar nicht so leicht denen zu widerstehen. Und dann hab ich auch noch eine Überdosis Falleen-Pheromone abbekommen, also komm! (Sie nimmt ihn an der Hand und führt ihn von der Brücke hinunter)

Chewbacca: Rargh.

Lando: Tja, die Wiedersehensfeier muss bis nach dem Sex warten, wie es scheint.

Luke: Grr. (denkt) Irgendwie ist mir Leia nicht so dankbar, wie ich erwartet hätte. Und was heißt hier erst in diesem Jahr wären aufregende Kerle in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht. Was bitte ist mit mir?! Zähle ich denn gar nicht?!

* * *

_Das geheime Hauptquartier der Rebellion, einige Zeit später_

Lando und Luke treffen sich im Hangar.

Lando: He, Luke, hast du schon meine neuen Rangabzeichen gesehen?

Luke: Die haben dich zum General gemacht? Sind ihnen die Offiziere ausgegangen?

Lando: Scheinbar. Han ist jetzt auch General.

Luke (leicht verschnupft): Ich bin immer noch nur Commander.

Lando: Willst du irgendwohin?

Luke: Ja, ich halte es in der Nähe von Han und Leia nicht mehr aus. Die benehmen sich als wären sie in den Flitterwochen. Außerdem wollte ich sowieso noch einmal zu diesem kaffeesüchtigen Jedi-Meister fliegen und sehen, ob ich ihn dazu überreden kann mich doch noch auszubilden. _(_denkt) Außerdem muss ich ihn über meinen Vater ausfragen. Vaders „Luke, ich bin dein Vater, so glaub mir doch"-Nachrichten auf Spacebook gehen mir langsam wirklich an die Nieren.

Lando: Na dann, viel Glück. Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit, die Rebellion braucht dich.

Luke: Keine Sorge, lange halte ich es bei diesem grünen Gnom sicherlich sowieso nicht aus.

* * *

_Dagobah_

Luke: Grüner Gnom?! Wo bist du?!

Obi-Wans Stimme: Sein Name lautet Yoda, Luke. Und ich kann dir sagen, wo du ihn finden kannst.

Luke (denkt): Na super, jetzt geht das mit den Stimmen schon wieder los. Seufz.

Luke stapft durch den Sumpf bis er ein kleines Haus unter einem riesigen Pilz entdeckt, in dem Yoda auf einem Bett herumliegt.

Yoda: Oh, oh, oh, ich sterbe. An Kaffeeentzug ich sterbe!

Luke: Sieht so aus als wäre ich zu spät dran.

Yoda (richtet seinen Blick auf Luke): Schon wieder du. Kaffe du mir diesmal sicher auch nicht mitgebracht hast.

Luke: Nein, hab ich nicht.

Yoda: Oh, oh, ich sterbe. Ich dir noch sagen muss zwei Dinge, da du Obi-Wan nicht zuhören willst, weil du Tote diskriminierst: Erstens, ja es wahr ist. Darth Vader dein Vater Anakin Skywalker ist. Zum nächsten Vatertag du ihm eine Karte schicken solltest. Zweitens: Du eine Zwillingsschwester hast. Leia Organa ihr Name ist. Oh, oh, ich sterbe.

Luke: Okay, dann geh ich mal.

Luke verlässt Yodas Haus wieder und stapft den Weg durch den Sumpf zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen ist.

Luke (nachdenklich): Leia ist also meine Schwester. Jetzt bin ich irgendwer sehr erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass sie mich nie ran gelassen hat….

* * *

_Geheimes Hauptquartier der Rebellen_

Leia (inzwischen wieder züchtiger gekleidet), Han, Lando, Chewie, 3PO, Wedge Antilles und ein Haufen anderer Rebellen haben sich in einem Raum zusammen versammelt und hören den Ausführungen ihrer Anführer zu.

Mon Mothma, eine autoritär wirkende Frau mit Kurzhaarfrisur: Wie unsere Spione in Erfahrung bringen konnten, lässt der Imperator gerade einen neuen Todesstern bauen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir ihn zerstören wollen bevor er fertig gestellt wird.

General Crix Madine, ein bärtiger General: Wir konnten in Erfahrung bringen, wo sich die Baustelle befindet:Über dem Waldmond Endor. Sie wird von einem Schutzschild geschützt, den wir abschalten müssen, wenn wir den Todesstern zerstören wollen. Unsere neuernannten Generäle Solo und Calrissian haben einen entsprechenden Plan ausgearbeitet…

3PO: Oh, nein, wir sind alle verloren….

Han: Klappe, Goldrute. Ja, ähm, also wir werden uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. In kleine heldenhafte patriotische und leicht selbstmörderisch-veranlagte Gruppe unter meiner Führung wird sich nach Endor begeben und den Schutzschildgenerator zerstören.

Lando: Nachdem das gelungen ist, greift eine zweite Gruppe von noch heldenhafteren patriotischeren aber weniger lebensmüden Piloten und Kämpfern unter meiner Führung den Todesstern an und zerstört ihn.

Leia (zweifelnd): Sind beim letzten Mal bei so einer Aktion nicht alle Piloten mit Ausnahme von Luke, Wedge und Han gestorben?

Madine: Das ist richtig, aber diesmal sind wir besser vorbereitet und werden auch Schlachtkreuzer unter Admiral Fischbars … ich meine Ackbars … Führung losschicken, die den Jägern Deckung geben.

Chewie: Agh. Ugh. Gagg. Rauuu.

3PO: Chewbacca möchte wissen, wie der Plan zur Zerstörung des Todessterns genau aussieht. Er meint, dass der Imperator die Schwachstelle seiner letzten Konstruktion doch wohl kaum in das neue Modell übernommen haben wird.

Han (leise zu sich): Das ist aber eine recht ausschweifende Übersetzung von: _Ihr werdet alle sterben, zum Glück gehe ich mit Han._

Lando (verärgert): Halt den Mund.

Mon Mothma: Tatsächlich ist es so, dass es, nach den Plänen des neuen Modells, die unsere Spione auftreiben konnte, kaum Veränderungen an der Grundkonstruktion des Todessterns gibt.

Wedge: Mit anderen Worten, ein gut platziertes Torpedo sollte den Job erledigen können. Das werde ich übernehmen. Lando gibt mir Deckung.

Luke (kommt herein): Und ich gehe mit Han!

Leia: Luke! Du bist zurück. Wie war dein Urlaub?

Luke: Lehrreich. Ich werde jetzt wohl niemals wieder in meinem Leben sexuelle Gedanken hegen können, aber zumindest weiß ich nun, wer mein Vater ist.

Han: Okay, das sind Dinge, die keiner von uns so genau wissen wollte. Zurück zu der Mission: Gibt es irgendwelche Fragen?

Leia: Ja, was wissen über die auf Endor einheimischen Spezies?

Mon Mothma: Wir wissen, dass die meisten sehr scheu sind oder vom Imperium ausgerottet wurden. Einzig die fleischfressenden Teddybären könnten zu einem Problem werden.

Luke: Nun, mit Teddybären sollten wir fertig werden.

_Später_

_Endor, im Urwald_

Luke, Han, Chewie und 3PO werden an Stangen gebunden von kleinen teddybär-ähnlichen Wesen, die auch die Stars einer gewissen Zeichentricksendung für Kinder sind, in der sie eindeutig keine Fleischfresser sind und einen Sonnenstein mit magischen Kräften anbeten, durch den Dschungel getragen.

Han: Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher Leia wird uns retten. Immerhin hat sie mich auch aus Jabbas Klauen befreit.

Luke: Ich habe dich aus Jabbas Klauen befreit. Leia war nur auch mit.

Han: Ich habe das allerdings ein wenig anders in Erinnerung.

Chewie: Rogh.

3PO: Wir sind verloren.

Leia springt mit einem Blastergewehr in den Händen aus dem Dschungel in den Weg der Karawane.

Leia (bedroht die Teddys mit ihrer Waffe): Ergebt euch und lasst meine Freunde frei!

Die Teddys sehen sich an und schütteln dann einstimmig die Köpfe.

Han: Tut lieber, was sie sagt, Leute, sie kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn man nicht macht was sie einen anschafft!

Leia schießt auf einen der Teddys, der einen entsetzten Schrei von sich gibt und zu Boden geht.

Luke (entsetzt): Leia! Du kannst doch nicht einfach auf sie schießen!

Leia: Doch kann ich, es ist ganz einfach.

Han: Wenn wir das auch getan hätten, dann wären wir jetzt vielleicht nicht in dieser Lage hier….

Luke: Aber es sind Teddybären! Gewalt an Teddybären ist falsch und verachtenswert! Was wenn Kinder davon erfahren?!

Leia (zu den Teddys): Also? Haben wir einen Deal?

_Später, nahe des imperialen Bunkers, der das Kraftfeld um den Todesstern herum steuert_

Leia, Han, Luke, Chewie und 3PO sind wieder frei und beobachten den Bunker.

Luke: Und was jetzt?

Han: Ganz einfach wir klopfen an und geben uns als Agenten des Imperialen Geheimdienstes aus, die eine ungeplante Inspektion durchführen. Sobald sie uns hereinlassen, überwältigen wir sie und schalten das Kraftfeld aus. Den Rest erledigt Lando. In meinem _Millenium Falken._ Wieso hab ich mich nur dazu hinreißen lassen ihm mein Baby zu überlassen? Was wenn er einen Kratzer rein macht?

Leia: Und was machen wir mit den zusätzlichen Sturmtruppler-Einheiten, die dort Hinten im Wald lauern?

Han: Wo? Ach die. … Wieso sind die eigentlich hier? Sieht fast so aus als würden sie auf uns warten…. Denkt ihr das hier könnte eine Falle sein?

Luke: Mein Machtsinn klingelt. Irgendetwas ist hier faul. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde herausfinden, was los ist. Bleibt ihr hier.

Luke tritt mit erhobenen Händen aus dem Wald und verkündet: Ich bin Luke Skywalker und hier um mich Darth Vader zu ergeben.

Han (gepresst): Was soll das denn jetzt werden?!

Leia: Psst!

Die Sturmtruppen nehmen Luke gefangen und führen ihn ab.

Han: Und jetzt?

Leia: Jetzt verhandeln wir noch mal mit den Teddybären.

Han: Aber bitte erschieß diesmal nicht noch einen von ihnen, sonst bekomm ich noch Alpträume davon.

Leia: Keine Sorge, ich plane ihnen stattdessen Sturmtruppeneinheiten zum Fressen anzubieten.

* * *

_Im Orbit von Endor an Bord des zweiten Todessterns_

Moff Jerrjerrod, der uninteressant aussehende imperiale Kommandant des zweiten Todessterns, führt Luke einen Gang entlang in ein Zimmer, in dem Lord Vader wartet.

Jerrjerrod: Lord Vader, dieser Rebell hat sich uns ergeben, besteht aber darauf, nur mit Euch sprechen zu wollen.

Vader: Gut, lasst uns allein. (er deutet Jerrjerrod sie allein zu lassen, was dieser auch tat)

Luke: … Hallo, Dad.

Vader: Wie ich sehe hast du die Wahrheit endlich akzeptiert.

Luke: Glaub mir, es ist verstörender zu wissen, dass ich mit meiner Schwester ins Bett gehen wollte als Darth Vader zum Vater zu haben.

Vader (erschüttert): Padmé hat mich betrogen und eine Tochter von jemand anderen?

Luke: Nein, ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester.

Vader (beruhigt): Ach so. Wir sollten sie zu einem Familienessen einladen.

Luke: Sag mal, Dad, was ist hier eigentlich los? Wundert es dich gar nicht, dass ich hier bin?

Vader: Nein, da das ganze hier eine Falle für die Rebellion darstellt, war es abzusehen, dass du früher oder später auftauchen würdest.

Luke: Verstehe. Darf ich meine Freunde wenigstens warnen?

Vader: Nein.

Luke: Okay. … Was dann?

Vader: Der Imperator ist hier. Er wird dich sehen wollen. Aber so kannst du nicht vor ihn treten.

Luke: Geht es schon wieder darum, dass meine Garderobe nicht dem Anlass entspricht?

Vader: Nein. Du riechst nach Jedi. So wird er dich vernichten. Komm zu mir auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht, mein Sohn.

Luke (nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens): Keine Lust. Komm du doch auf die Helle.

Vader (überrascht): Darüber muss ich erst nachdenken.

Palpatine kommt bei der Türe herein: Ach, Jungs, hier seid ihr also. Können wir jetzt endlich besprechen wie wir die Rebellion vernichten und ihr euch dann gegenseitig umbringt, um mir zu gefallen?

Vader (zu Luke): Überredet. Ich töte den Alten für dich, und sterbe dann selbst um den diversen Kriegsgerichtverfahren zu entgehen.

Luke: Okay, aber wie willst du…

Vader: Keine Sorge. Mein Meister war Galaktischer Champion in Selbstverstümmelung. Ich schaff das.

Luke: Na dann, ist's ja gut.

Palpatine: Was redet ihr denn da?

Luke und Vader drehen sich mit aktivierten Lichtschwertern zu ihm um.

Palpatine: Oh.

* * *

_Endor_

Han, Leia, Chewie und 3PO haben mit Hilfe der Teddybären den imperialen Bunker eingenommen. Han hat sich gerade über die Konsolen gebeugt und betätigt einen Schalter.

Han: So damit hab ich jetzt entweder den Schutzschild abgeschaltet oder uns alle umgebracht.

Leia (blickt kurz nach Oben): Da wir noch leben, tippe ich auf den Schild.

Stimme von draußen: AHHH! DER TEDDY ISST MEINE ZEHEN AUF!

Han: Jetzt liegt es an Lando. Und wir sollten zusehen, dass wir von hier wegkommen bevor wir ebenfalls aufgefressen werden.

_Im Weltall um Endor_

Die Rebellenflotte erreicht das System. Lando fliegt den _Millenium Falken_ und Wedge einen X-Flügeljäger. Der Rest der Flotte besteht aus weitern Jägern und einigen Schlachtschiffen.

Lando: Na dann mal los. (über Funk) General Calrissian an alle. Zerstören wir diesen architektonischen Schandfleck!

Wedge (funkt zurück): Eine sehr inspirierende Rede, General.

Lando: Los jetzt!

Der Angriff beginnt.

_An Bord des Todessterns_

Palpatine bekämpft Luke und Vader.

Palpatine: Ah, ich kann spüren wie sich alles fügt. Deine Freunde von der Rebellion sind so eben eingetroffen, junger Skywalker. Jetzt werde ich sie mit dem vollkommen einsatzbereiten Laser dieses Todessterns vernichten!

Luke (vorwurfsvoll in Richtung Vader): Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass der Laser einsatzbereit ist.

Vader (schulterzuckend): Ich dachte, dass hätte ich mit _Dies hier ist eine Falle _abgedeckt.

_Im All_

Der Laser des Todessterns schießt knapp an dem _Millenium Falken _vorbei.

Lando: Bei der Macht, der ist ja schon fertig genug gebaut um zu schießen!

Wedge (duch das Com): Fischbar – ich meine Ackbar meldet, ich zitiere, _Es ist eine Falle!_

Lando: Danke, Wedge, das wäre mir fast entgangen. Zum Glück können die meisten von uns besser ausweichen als Alderaan. An die Kreuzer: Haltet Sicherheitsabstand! Jäger, zu mir. Lasst uns das Ding sprengen.

_Endor_

Han, Leia, Chewie und 3PO eilen durch den Wald.

3PO: Sir, ich bin sicher, dass einer dieser Teddys versucht hat mir den Arm abzubeißen.

Han: Aber er hat es nicht geschafft, oder? Also sei still und beeil dich. Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl im Magen. Wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden!

_Der Todesstern_

Vader schlägt Palpatine den Kopf ab, doch sein kopfloser Körper beginnt nun damit mit Machtblitzen um sich zu werfen.

Vader: Das ist neu. (er wird von den Machtblitzen getroffen und zurück geschleudert)

Luke: Vater! (er wird sein Lichtschwert nach Palpatines Körper und es durchbohrt das Herz des kopflosen Dings, worauf die Machtblitze aufhören und der Körper zu Boden sinkt)

Luke rennt zu seinen Vater hinüber und nimmt ihn in die Arme.

Luke: Oh, Dad, ich hab gedacht, du machst Witze als du gemeint hast, du wirst selbst auch sterben,

Vader: Ich hab das eigentlich auch gedacht.

Luke: Wir müssen dich zu einem Arzt schaffen.

Vader: Keine Zeit. Ich kann spüren, dass deine Freunde den Todesstern bald zerstören werden. Nimm mein Lichtschwert und verschwinde von hier, Luke.

Luke: Aber nicht ohne dich! Du wiegst nur eine Tonne oder so. Ich kann dich sicher mitschleppen.

Vader: Seufz. (er macht eine kleine Handbewegung) Du nimmst nur mein Lichtschwert und verschwindest dann so schnell wie möglich von diesem Todesstern.

Luke: Ich nehme nur noch dein Lichtschwert und dann verschwinde ich so schnell wie möglich von hier. (er nimmt das Lichtschwert und läuft dann davon)

Vader: Darin war ich immer schon besonders gut.

Luke rennt durch die Gänge als plötzlich ein piepsender R2 –D2 vor ihm auftaucht.

Luke (enttäuscht): Ach du, die mobile Speichereinheit. Nun, ich schätze ich kann dich mitnehmen, wenn du schnell genug hinter mir her kommst…

R2 aktiviert seine Repulsordüsen und fliegt los.

Luke: Tja, damit muss ich ihn dann wohl mitnehmen….

_Im All_

Wedges X-Flügler schießt ein Torpedo auf den Todesstern ab.

Wedge: Treffer! Luke hat recht, ohne Zielerfassung geht das viel besser!

Lando: Weg hier! Bevor er explodiert!

Die Schiffe der Rebellion und eine imperiale Raumfähre verlassen die Reichweite der Explosion gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der Todesstern explodiert. Seine Trümmer fallen in Richtung Endor.

Lando: Oh nein, ich hoffe Han und die anderen sind nicht mehr dort unten. Wenn sie von diesen Trümmern getroffen werden, sind sie Mus.

Wedge: Keine Sorge, Admiral Fischbar – ich meine Ackbar - sagt sie sind an Bord seines Kreuzers angekommen. Und Luke funkt von der Raumfähre seinen ID-Code an uns.

Lando: Na dann gibt's wohl doch ein Happy-End. Außer für die Imperialen und das, was auch immer dort unten auf Endor lebt….

* * *

_Später im Hauptquartier der Rebellen-Allianz_

Han: Dann sind also wirklich alle Teddys tot?

Leia: Unseren Messungen nach zur Folge schon, ja.

Han: Irgendwie schade.

Leia: Finde ich nicht.

Luke: Der Imperator und Darth Vader sind auch tot. Sie waren an Bord des Todessterns.

Lando: Wie praktisch.

Luke: Eigentlich nicht. Vader war mein Vater.

Leia: Das tut mir sehr leid für dich, Luke.

Luke: Und du bist meine Zwillingsschwester.

Leia: Oh.

Han: Oh. Wie … interessant.

Luke: Sag kein Wort dazu.

Lando: Nun, die Schlacht ist gewonnen, aber der Kampf geht weiter. Es werden sich ja wohl kaum von einen Tag auf den anderen sämtliche Imperiale ergeben oder so was. Immerhin leben wir ja nicht in einem Hollywood-Film.

Luke: Aber zumindest wird es von jetzt an leichter werden.

Obi-Wans Geist: Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Luke.

Luke: … Solange ich weiterhin so tue als würde ich keine Stimmen hören.

_Fin._

* * *

_Das war also Episode 6. Diesmal hat es wieder länger gedauert ich weiß, allerdings deswegen, weil Ende März als ich das Kapitel schon halb fertig hatte einen Art Unfall, auf den ich nicht näher eingehen möchte, hatte und deswegen dann Krankenhaus, Phsysiotheraphie und andere Probleme hatte. Ich hoffe also, dass das nächste Kapitel wieder schneller kommen wird._

_Reviews sind mehr als erwünscht. Und nein, ich hasse die Ewoks nicht. Ich hab nur erfahren, dass angeblich mal irgendein Research-Book behauptet hat, dass sie von den Trümmern des Todessterns getötet wurden (scheinbar hasst sie der Verfasser dieses Research-Books) und es seitdem einen Fanstreit zu diesem Thema gibt. Ja, das hat mich auch verwundert._


End file.
